What The Eye Can't See
by plumeria-hi
Summary: China has too much than even a 4000-year-old country can handle. However, when a beloved neighbour is facing dark hours, he immediately rushes to help. But could this possibly put them both in the danger? And with Hanami closing in, how are they to cope? Will all fail for the two nations, or will they learn to regard each other in a plane that surpasses what the eye can see?
1. Prologue

**Hello-hello-hello!~ I'm baaack and I am pleased to inform you all that I have completed this before the summer! (as contrary to previous predictions) (oh ****yesshhh) So, as the process of fan fiction- writing naturally occurs, this story is up and ready to go!**

**I hope this makes up for all the crappy previews (?) I posted on my author page... And all the waiting... And all the over- exuberant reviews to other fan fictions...**

**Alright! So, without further ado, the prologue of 'What The Eye Can't See' :) Please read and tell me what you think in the reviews section! All comments and suggestions will be welcomed with open arms.**

**Happy reading!~**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

...

**_"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."_ – H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**

...

I took a sip of tea and smiled to myself, inhaling the cool morning breeze of spring.

It was at times like this, when the sun casts its first rays and the world slowly awakens to a new day, when my state of mind is at its finest. When I feel like absolutely nothing could go wrong in this plagued world.

Of course, I didn't live this long not to know that the world doesn't work that way. But peace is still good while it lasts.

_Creak_.

I swiveled around to meet my beloved little brother's gentle brown orbs as his miniscule fingers meekly pushed the front door aside, his clogs creating a gentle clacking noise as he edged meekly to where I was seated at the edge of the porch.

"Good morning Japan", I beamed as he took a seat beside me, "my, my, aren't you up earlier than usual today?"

"Good morning China- nii", he replied, hugging my arm.

We sat in silence, gazing as the bamboo grove gradually began to shine with a golden luminescence with the rising sun, until I felt Japan's hand tugging at my sleeves.

"China- nii?"

"Yes Japan?" I looked down- only to find myself baffled at how fast Japan's face had changed.

By now his puny figure was positively squirming in his robes; he was smiling from ear to ear, and the excitement in his eyes were undeniable (which was awfully strange, considering that it never really showed much).

"China- nii, I think it's time!" He grinned, and for a moment I found the boy's flushing face did not quite match his still- tranquil tone, "I think it's time! China- nii, I'd like to show you something!"

"You want to show me something?" I repeated, growing all the more confused as Japan's eagerness grew all the more apparent.

Japan stood up and nodded, "Come with me!" He insisted before charging into the bamboo grove.

Not wanting my brother to be wandering the groves alone at such early hours, I ran after him.

"So"- _pant_- "What do you want to"- _pant_- "Show me?- "

Japan looked back at me with concerned eyes, before retracing his steps to take my hand in his and patting it.

"I-It's okay Japan, China- nii's fine again", I assured him, stroking his hair before chuckling to myself, "oh dear… It seems your China- nii is getting a bit too old to be running around bamboo groves with you."

"Oh, do not be sad about such trivial things China- nii, because someday I will grow old just like China- nii, and then we can take turns looking after each other", Japan smiled, reaching to pat my head as well (though his height restricted him to only stroking the tip of my ponytail).

I uttered another chuckle and wrapped my brother in an embrace, "What a strange thing for a child to be saying", I laughed, before letting myself be led deeper into the grove by Japan, "So what _are _you planning on showing me Japan?"

"I can't tell you now because it's a surprise, and I'll spoil it if I do so"- before quickly adding- "oh- but do not worry China- nii, because it's the pleasant kind of surprise, I promise!"

"I expect no less from you", I beamed.

As Japan guided me further from the house, I noticed the bamboo that ascended to the heavens were beginning to grow thicker, their leaves clumping together to form a veil against the sunlight and darkening the grove. The deeper we went, the dimmer it became, until I could barely make out Japan's figure in the darkness.

"Um… Japan?" I began.

"Yes China- nii? We're almost there!"

"Oh… Well, are you sure?"

"Mm hm", the faint silhouette that was Japan's head nodded in reply, "why do you ask?"

"It's just that, well, everything is so _dark_", I voiced my concerns, "are you sure you can still see the way?"

"Of course I can!" The outline nodded again, "though I wouldn't call it 'seeing' per se."

"Oh… Um, alright then", I shrugged, "b-but are you sure you don't want to come back later, when it's a bit brighter?- "

"No, we can't do that! It'll be too late by then!"

Thus I had to spend the next couple of minutes in fear that I'd lose my brother in the dark (many times along the way did Japan complain that I was squeezing his hand too tightly). I was only too glad when the blackness gave way back to dawn's light, and the bamboo no longer grew as dense.

Finally, as we were nearing a clearing in the bamboo grove, Japan uttered another squeal and began shaking my arm furiously.

"We're here China- nii, we're here!" He cheered, tugging me towards the clearing, "come and see the surprise China- nii; it's about to bloom!"

_It's… About to _bloom_?_

Sure enough, situated in the middle of the clearing was a tree, its slender boughs reaching to the sky like elegant arms. Japan made me sit right underneath the pale, peach-coloured buds, before kneeling eagerly beside me.

"Japan? Is this the surprise you were talking about?" I inquired.

"It's coming very soon- ah, it's starting China- nii!

"… Look up."

I followed the direction of Japan's finger to find myself gazing at the rising sun, the golden ball peeping through the buds…

_The buds_.

They were slowly unfurling, each releasing a sweet fragrance into the air. Then another! And another there! Three more blooms there!

The tree was slowly coming to life, like a lantern glowing red after its candle had been lit, as one by one each bud unfolded their petals to the rising sun. The morning breeze came to herald the blossoming plant, causing a gauze of petals to shower upon our heads, the bigger ones indulging in a mysterious dance as they fluttered to the ground.

And Japan.

My sweet brother was completely mesmerized. His gentle brown orbs, the pair of eyes that never seemed to catch anything, absorbed every dancing petal; caught every ray of sunlight that was thrown on him. He looked…

_Beautiful_.

"Japan… Th-this is amazing!" I breathed.

"Isn't it?" He beamed, catching a blossom and stroking its petals lovingly, "I've been watching this tree for many days now."

"You mean this isn't the first time you came here?" I gasped.

"Yes- sometimes I even visit after dusk to be honest", Japan admitted sheepishly.

"A-a-after d-_dusk_?" I felt faint.

I recalled the denser, darker part of the grove we had to navigate through to get to the tree. If the grove was that dark in morning light, I couldn't begin to imagine what trudging through that place at night would be like!

"Oh! But not to worry China- nii! I got used to the darkness after a while", Japan blurted, as if reading my mind, "I-I just couldn't bear to leave my tree alone. The tree and I… We have a mutual understanding China- nii. I could even feel when it was going to blossom, can you believe that?"

"What I can't believe is you being able to find your way and see in the dark", I murmured.

Japan uttered a slight chuckle, "You know China- nii, one does not only require eyes to see."

At his remark, I gave him a quizzical stare. This only provoked more laughter from my little brother as he shifted his position to face me, taking my hand in his, "You can't see with just your eyes only China- nii", he reiterated, "there are all sorts of other means of seeing too! For instance, I can see you are amused when you laugh, and I can see you are worried about me when you squeeze my hand really tight!"- he giggled again- "I can see you are at peace when you play your erhu.

"And deep in my heart, I can see that you love me, because I feel it every time you hug me, or cook me dinner and kiss me goodnight, or put medicine on my knee whenever I scrape it and it hurts. Even if I grow up someday, and you don't need to hug me all the time and kiss me goodnight, and I can cook and apply medicine myself, in my heart I can still see you love me. I'm not sure why yet, but I know I can, because sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye, or ear or mouth or hands."

Japan tossed the blossom from his palms into the air, where it hung suspended for a moment before wafting downwards again, nudging my chest before resting in my lap.

"And I know", Japan beamed, "that even if I grow up someday, you can still see that I love you too, because I do, and your heart knows that. See China- nii? Your eyes aren't your only means of seeing!"- before turning back to the tree- "But I would still be upset all the same if I couldn't see my tree bloom with my eyes."

At that moment, I caught my first glimpse of it. It was crimson and entwined around my little finger, slithering towards where Japan was kneeling, where it was tied around his little finger as well. It was only a faint glimpse, not more than a flicker. However, there was no mistaking what it was. At the time I didn't know, but that vision, that flicker of the future, would change my life forever.

It was the thread of destiny.

* * *

**And that's it for now :) So what do you think will happen next? **

**So before I wrap this up for the day, I'll just say a few things; firstly, it has already been approximately 3 months since I first joined this community, and thus shortly- earned experience has taught me that updating your stories too fast just causes a major bummer for the reader. So for this story I'm going to try and contain my excitement from spewing multiple chapters at once, and update only on Thursdays and Saturdays starting from...**

**...**

**NOW! :D ****And that's pretty much it! See y'all on Thursday, and until then happy fan fiction-reading!**

**It's great to be back!**

**-Plumeria hi~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warm greetings everyone~**

**So! As promised, here is another chapter for Thursday :D Just a bit of a heads-up; I no longer had the patience to wait, and I ran out of fluffy's to write, so I decided that chapter 1 would be where...**

**-Ah, you'll find out soon anyways.**

**So! Enough jibber- jabber from me. Please read, and don't be shy to tell me what you think about this! :D **

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

...

I awoke to the sound of hatred.

Grunting, I lifted myself out of the mess of paperwork scattered about my desk and shoved the box of inks and pens aside in disgust. Sometimes I suspect it must be a sin to be giving someone so much work to be done in the course of a night.

Drawing the blinds aside, I was greeted by a sight that if anything made my mood even worse.

I'm not exactly sure when it all started (primarily because I was too busy submerged in my paperwork), but recently the populace had grown fidgety. Apparently word that we weren't advancing as fast as the rest of the world powers had been leaked from the clutches of the government. Don't ask me why exactly it is that I am supposed to be 'weaker' than the others, for I myself was shocked when the news reached my ears. If you ask me, I'm actually doing considerably well thank-you-very-much, and I'd know if I was about to catch a cold.

Anyways, the people became restless. It started out as whispers and topics of conversation, before they became convinced one way or another that the best course of action to take was to start hollering and waving signs all over the streets- _and _in front of my house.

It's tragic. It's absurd.

It's keeping me from getting any proper night's rest.

Doesn't it surprise you how much the world could change in just four thousand years?

"… I'll deal with them later", I muttered, averting my gaze away from the fiasco outside to the calendar hanging on the wall beside my bed- well, what used to be my bed anyways. I no longer sleep in it anymore, so what's the use of calling it a bed now?

However, what was written in fluorescent red in today's date, like a beacon of light against its endless sea of meetings and deadlines, caused my expression to soften slightly.

"Oh… It's the first day of spring."

Grabbing a pen from my desk, I went to the calendar to cross out today's date.

_The first day of spring…_ Boy, did that remind me of someone.

I smiled to myself at the memory of that sweet child, who tugged me through the bamboo groves to see his tree blossom.

Japan… How is his country faring?

The pen froze along with my hand in midair, and my eyes fell onto my cellphone, lying on the nightstand underneath the calendar. Abandoning the pen, my hand scooped up the device and searched the contacts list until I found his number- a number I didn't even need to add on the list, for I have called it many times before.

_But should I call him now?_

"He is a very busy nation too", I reminded myself, "he might not be able to answer your call…

"Ah, but I still need to hear from him all the same! He is my brother after all."

Without a second thought, my fingers clicked the contact and brought the receiver to my ear.

_Riiing…_

… What if I'm bothering him after all?

_Riiing…_

He might not answer.

_Riiing…_

Maybe I should just hang up now-

"China?"

'China?' It has been so long since my brother called me 'China- nii". But that's to be expected- he's grown up now.

"Japan! Oh, I was so scared you wouldn't have the time to answer!" I cried, my sour mood washed away altogether at the sweet sound of Japan's voice.

A chuckled sounded from the other end of the line, "You know I would still answer even if I was", he assured, "to be honest, I am actually on my way to a power plant in Tokyo- apparently something there was malfunctioning, so my boss needed me to come and help out. I am on the train at the moment.

"And how are things faring for you China? Are you occupied with any business at the moment?"

I stole a glance at the pile of paperwork on my desk, the documents that weren't lucky enough to find space on my cluttered excuse of a workplace scattered about my chair. The civilians were still waving around signs outside.

"Um… N-no, no I'm not occupied with anything at the moment", I lied.

"Oh, that's very fortunate of you then."

"So… Ah, Japan! Today's the first day of spring", I continued, "did you remember?"

I could just imagine Japan smiling- the thought of it made me smile as well, "Of course I remember… How could I ever forget?"

"So I reckon the trees are going to bloom soon?"

"Hm… Soon, but not yet", Japan said, "I shall tell you when they do though, so not to worry-

"- Ah! The train has arrived! I have to go now China, I'm terribly sorry our conversation had to be cut short."

"Oh…" I nodded, feeling disappointed that Japan had to go so soon, 'Th- that's alright then. Have a good day, and don't overwork yourself!"

"To you as well. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

_Click! –_

_ … Beeeeep._

I snapped my cellphone shut and held it to my chest, exhaling as I leaned against the bedpost.

However, snapping me out of reverie soon after was my cellphone ringing once more.

"Japan!- "

-Oh no, it isn't Japan. It's my boss- the one that heralds stress and hands me paperwork, instead of the one that heralds rain and hands me prophecies (and doesn't know how to use a cellphone).

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to hide my exasperation.

"… A world power summit?"

* * *

Barraging your way through a mob of frenzied protesters shoving signs in your face every few seconds and pulling at your oversized sleeves and ponytail is one way to upscale your bad day. Having to face other world powers at your time of weakness is most certainly another plausible option.

Too bad for me- today I'd have to go through _both_.

By the time I stormed into the world conference hall resembling a bedraggled feather duster and took my seat, all I was feeling was frustration and fatigue.

Looking around, it appears that Japan had yet to arrive- he did say he had some business to attend to at that power plant.

The others were already gathered here though. There was Italy, singing something about 'pasta, pasta, I love pasta' while Germany, seated beside him, sorted through his briefcase for documents. There was Russia, looking to be about to launch into another one of his 'become one with me, da?' speeches- oh no, I don't have the energy to put up with that today. There was France asleep in his chair- if he was supposed to be 'better' than me, why wasn't _I_ sleeping in _my_ chair this very second? Heck, why was I even here in the first place!

England was the first to notice my arrival and gave a brief nod in my direction.

America noticed me next and uttered another one of his annoyingly exuberant guffaws, "Hey there China! How are things doing for you?"

This little (insensitive, if I do say so myself) remark granted America a jab in the arm from England.

"Oww, what was that for! I was simply asking a question!" America protested.

"You act like you've been living under a rock this whole time", England muttered, rolling his emerald pupils.

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved that England had actually stood up for my pride for once, or embarrassed by the fact that he knew what had happened to me. I averted my gaze away from the two bickering nations, my face flushing partially from shame and partially from annoyance.

"-Alright y' all, let's get this meeting up and running now since China's already here!" America cheered, pounding the desk with his fist as he did so.

This action caused France to awake from his slumber with a start, toppling off his chair and receiving a glare from England, who was seated beside him. Everyone else stared back at America.

"America, did you remember to check for attendance yet?" Germany inquired, his cerulean orbs clearly peeved.

"Well- no, I didn't", America admitted, "we don't need to anyways, since everyone's here, right?"

"Um, America, we _are _missing someone", corrected Russia.

"Wha- we are? Who are we missing!" America exclaimed, fishing into his briefcase for the attendance list.

I groaned (as did everyone else in the room, save for our supposed leader-slash-hero at the head of the table) as America continued to yank out various documents and the occasional articles of food, scattering them about the carpeted floor.

"America."

Said nation looked up from a burger wrapper in his hand and fixed me an inquiring look, "What's up, China?"

I cocked my head towards the empty seat beside mine, before jabbing a finger at the name card of the missing occupant, "That's who were missing today."

"Who are we- oh, we're missing Japan! Thanks for pointing that out China!"

I sighed. How could he have forgotten _Japan_, of all nations?

"Righty-o then, now we can begin the meeting and fill in for Japan when he get's back-"

Just then a remix of 'The Star-Spangled Banners' began to play, and America's trouser pocket glowed white with the outline of a little screen. To Germany's chagrin, Italy began to sing along to the ringtone.

"America, what did I tell you about leaving phones on during a meeting!" England scolded.

"I did turn it off before the meeting, I _swear_!" America retorted, fishing into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone, "it must be an urgent number… Oh my god, it's a hospital!"

"_A hospital?_" The rest of us exclaimed in unison.

"Why would the hospital be calling _you_?" France wanted to know.

However, I didn't hear what came out of his mouth next, for I felt the colour drain from my face; I felt my hands go clammy as I prayed for the worst not to happen.

_Japan isn't here…_

"Well, please answer it America, it could be important!" Italy urged, for once sensing what we were all probably sensing that very moment.

America nodded, putting the receiver to his ear.

We all watched in anticipation as America listened to the muffled voice on the other end. Suddenly his face went pale as well, his pupils dilated as he lowered the cellphone with a shaking hand. I screamed inwardly.

_My prayers weren't answered._

"America… What is it?" England ventured.

"We have to get to the hospital _now_!"

I felt ready to faint.

* * *

Japan…

_Japan…_

_ JAPAN!_

What did that sweet little boy ever do to deserve such a fate!

We must have made quite a scene, the whole lot of us jostling each other down the once calm corridors, screaming and panting Japan's name and sending physicians and patients alike scattering in our wake, creating a din that greatly resembled that of an elephant stampede.

But I didn't care.

None of us did.

All that mattered was seeing Japan as fast as we could.

Just as we reached the door to Japan's cubicle, a doctor emerged from within.

"Doctor! Doctor! Japan! Japan!" America panted, shaking the bewildered man furiously by the shoulder.

"America!" I hissed, pushing him aside before averting my attention back to the doctor, "Doctor, how's Japan? How's... How's my brother?"

I could feel five pairs of eyes (and Italy's closed pair) burn into the back of my head. It had been a while since I've addressed Japan that way in public; since I've openly acknowledged the fact that he's my brother. They all must've thought I had forgotten. They all must've assumed I have stopped considering him my brother since the day… _That _happened.

How foolish they are to think that way.

"Well", began the doctor, straightening his glasses, "Japan has reportedly experienced a major accident at the power point; to put it simply he was electrocuted, and with an astonishing number of watts too for that matter. Thankfully, his burns have already miraculously healed, and he is now in stable conditions.

"U- unfortunately he… Well, he-"

"Then can we see him _now_ doctor? Can we!" America interrupted.

In any other circumstances, we would've told America to be quiet and let the doctor continue. In any other circumstances, we would've been willing to listen to whatever it is the doctor had to say.

But this was not 'any other' circumstances. This was a circumstance in which Japan, my _brother_, had been fried by a bunch of damned cables; _whoever would expect any one of us to listen to anything!_

Thus as soon as the doctor nodded his head, we each yelled our hasty 'thank you!'s before pouring into the room.

There a nurse was busy unwrapping bandage off the head of a frail- looking boy in mint hospital garments, sitting upright on the only hospital cot present in the chamber.

_Japan_.

We watched, our stomachs doing flips and knots, as one by one each layer of bandage fell to reveal his raven hair, his ears…

…_ His perfect face_.

Japan was healed!

Screams and cries of relief and joy rang out form us handful of spectators as Japan jumped slightly on his cot, mouth agape at the sudden din. However, even that was soon replaced by a grin as his friends rushed in to embrace him like the tide rises to meet the moon.

"Japan! Oh my _god_, you gave me a heart attack! Never do that to me ever again, bro! You promise me that will ya!" America cried, shaking the cot with the bear hug he gave the occupant.

"Ah- A-America, you're here", Japan beamed.

I was about to plunge into the festivities as well before it struck me that something was off about Japan. There was something unusual about the way he simply smiled and gave the occasional comments, never bothering to crane his neck towards the direction of the voices and shouts and whoops.

… _Of course_. Why didn't I see it before?

_Why didn't the others see it now?_

"Hey China, aren't you going to…" England's voice trailed off when he saw me still beside the chamber door, a frown apparent on my face.

Everyone else shifted their attention to me as well, and altogether the celebrations came to a halt.

I edged carefully to Japan's side, trying not to utter a whimper as I stepped over each foot, the ends of Russia's coat sprawled on the floor, edged between the cot and America's hunched back before reaching Japan. His head remained looking forward; it didn't follow me as I gently took a seat on the edge of the cot and took his hand in mine.

"J- Japan?" I choked, immediately regretting the small droplet of fear that laced my voice as I uttered his name.

Only then did his head swivel to face mine. His free hand grappled thin air before landing atop my other hand, squeezing the fingers that were buried beneath my oversized sleeves.

"Ch- China? You're here too…" He grinned, caressing my hand, "everyone's here to see me…"

I had to bite back my tears.

"Japan…

"I want you to open your eyes."

At this Japan's jubilant smile immediately evaporated. His hands stopped caressing. Everyone else uttered a slight gasp at the realization that Japan, indeed, have yet to reveal his eyes the whole time we were present.

"… Y-you want me to… Pardon me China?"

"J- J- Japan…" Italy stammered, stepping forward with one hand still nervously clutching Germany's, "p- please open your eyes. It- it doesn't look good on you, it doesn't…"

"Ah, Ita- chan is here to see me too. Ita- chan came too…" Japan smiled, releasing the grip on one of my hands to feel the air for Italy's (which wasn't anywhere near him, but how could he have seen that?).

The sight was too much for the poor nation to bear. Italy collapsed into Germany's arms sobbing, and I could see the other was desperately fighting to contain himself as well.

Japan frowned once more and withdrew his fingers solemnly, "Ah… Did I make you cry Ita- chan? Did I… I'm so sorry…"

"Japan, please open your eyes", I begged.

At this Japan froze. I felt the hand that was still in my grasp begin to tremble. He looked like he was about to burst into tears himself.

"… All right", he nodded slowly, and suddenly I found myself not wanting to see what was behind those pale eyelids, "… I'll open my eyes for you. I really didn't plan on showing this to you- _all _of you for that matter. But… Well, if this is what you all really want…

"I'll show you."

His eyelids fluttered open…

_And if was as if nothing was there at all._

What happened to those beautiful, gentle brown orbs? What happened to those mesmerized eyes that absorbed every dancing petal; caught the rays of the rising sun as his tree blossomed to life? They were now empty glass balls. Grey and hazy; lost and murky.

_Unable to see_.

Italy's cries became all the more hysterical, reverberating in the silence that had ensued around us like fog. America averted his gaze, his shoulders no longer heaved with pride. Germany and Russia turned away, lest they wanted to be infected by Italy's fervent wails and hiccups. England and France covered their faces, unable to accept the growing reality before them.

And I…

I couldn't think. I couldn't see or hear the melancholy around me, nor could I bring myself to shed tears.

For all I could see was my broken brother.

_And he could see nothing_.

"… I'm made you all upset", he choked, his ruined orbs staring into space, "the accident... It damaged my optical nerves, and now all I can see is black. I'm sorry…"

"… Japan?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"China… China, where are you?" He gasped, feeling the air for me.

I took his flailing hand and brought it to the one in my grasp before directing his chin to face me.

"Japan, I'm right here", I said, stroking his hair as tears formed at the corners of his grey eyes, "and you're coming home with me."

* * *

**Note: no insult to monsieur Francy-pants intended in this chapter... Well, not seriously anyways XD -Bah! Nah, just kidding. Stay cool monsieur Francy-pants!**

**And thus the 'dark hours' has begun. I am sorry Himaruya Hidekaz- san, for I have broken your characters twice... Well, ****_thrice_****, if you count what I made happened to Yao in my last fan fiction... Oh, and we can't forget what happened to Fem!Germany and...**

**Well, nothing's going to be interesting if I don't break someone in the story! **

**Oh- but no worries! I have a few sweets coming up for Japan for a few chapters now- y'know, because I was sorta feeling guilty for making him all... yeah. **

**See you all on Saturday!**

**-Plumeria hi**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ahaha... I think up weird things XD**

**-So! Since it is Saturday, here's another update for YOUUUU ~**

**(And no worries, I won't be breaking anymore characters in this story from here onwards.)**

**(For now.)**

**(... No, I don't think I will).**

**Please read and tell me what you thought about it! :D**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

...

Japan's hands scavenged the tabletop for his cup of tea, before his fingers enclosed themselves around the porcelain. Using both hands, he shakily brought the cup to his lips and took a sip.

"… You always make the best tea China", Japan smiled, his empty glass eyes seeming to stare right through me, "are you enjoying your cup of tea as well?"

"Yes, thank you", I lied.

I had abandoned my cup of tea ages ago- it now stood dejected and cold by a table leg beside my foot. Even if I was still sipping now, the tea would've still tasted bland all the same.

Japan.

My poor, broken Japan.

Can no longer see the leaves that bobbed upon the pool of tea in his cup.

"China?"

"Oh! Y-yes Japan?" I blurted.

"I'm worried", he sighed, lowering his cup slowly.

"What are you worried about Japan?" I obliged, quickly directing his hands to place the cup atop the table before tea could be spilt down his robes.

Japan uttered another sigh before blinking, "Many things", he shook his head, "China, do you know how my people are faring at the moment?"

I gulped. Of course I knew.

Last night after tucking Japan into my bed (not that he knew it was my bed… if I had told him, he would probably demand to be allowed to sleep on the floor), I went to watch the evening news. The answer to Japan's question was splayed on every headline.

The circumstances of his people made my sleepless, riot- filled nights shrink into the background.

For their blinded nation-personification, as was the course of nature, meant a blinded populace.

The faulty power plant Japan was called to assist with could not be saved and combusted a few hours after the accident, plunging half the country in an electricity deficit- which meant darkness for the people of Japan once the sun sets over the horizon. The image of the people fumbling around for each other in the darkness- so much like Japan were their circumstances- haunted what meager sleep I had that night.

Worse still, with Japan being their nation- personification, and with me being the only one around him, meant that the responsibility fell on me to tell him what had happened.

So with much difficulty did I present to him the details of the darkness that plagued his people this very moment. Japan could only listen, his misty eyes staring passively at thin air.

"… Oh China. Those poor, poor souls", he gasped, his shaky hands going to his mouth, "and it's all because their nation-person behaved so carelessly! I- it's al my fault…"

"No, don't you dare blame it on yourself Japan!" I cried.

Before I could stop myself, I had enveloped Japan's frail figure in both arms, drawing him into an embrace. I felt teardrops staining my shirt, and realized that Japan was crying into my shoulder.

"Japan, I can name a _million _and _one _people who act much more carelessly than you do! Please don't put the blame on yourself for this", I coaxed, rubbing his back in an attempt to calm the sobs, "it was just an accident Japan. Accidents happen all the time."

"… You know China, now that I consider this, I am glad that the electricity damaged my optic nerves, and not my sensory ones… Your occasional embraces give me warmth that I would probably die without", Japan sighed, "but I still wish my people weren't still in the dark."

"Wait- whoever said your people were still in the dark?"

Japan slowly lifted his head off my shoulder, "B- but I thought you said…"

With one hand still around Japan, I reached for today's gazette, carefully folded and placed atop the table.

"Japan, I'm about to read to you an article from today's newspaper", I said, ,holding the headline to our faces, despite being entirely aware that Japan couldn't read along.

"But why?" Japan inquired, his eyes staring through the paper as one of his hands brushed the gazette's raspy surface.

"You'll see", I grinned before proceeding to read aloud, "_'Yesterday, a faulty power plant situated east of the capital city of Tokyo, Japan, was heavily damaged due to technical difficulties, rendering the metropolitan prefecture, as well as several other neighbouring prefectures of the Kanto region, devoid of electricity.'_"

Japan winced, "If affected the other prefectures as well…" He gasped.

"Wait- there's more Japan! Let me finish first!", I blurted, hugging Japan tighter, "_'Several social parties from the People's Republic of China have responded to their neighbouring country's issue. Already, over ten campaigns have been held by said social parties to encourage civilians to play their part in providing shelter for the Japanese. This morning there was an estimated number of fifteen thousand refugees, all of which having been successful in finding homes and shelters in Beijing and Shanghai, from various prefectures such as Chiba, Gunma and Saitama. The numbers are still growing.'_"

Abandoning the newspaper, I turned to grin at Japan, "See Japan? Your people are- and will be- safe. Some of them are already here with you- have you already forgotten that whatever occurs with the people occurs with the nation as well? Even though you can't see, you are safe and fine with me- and so will your people be."

Japan remained silent, twiddling his fingers nervously, before falling back into my arms in tears once more. I was no doubt in a state of complete shock; I was certain that the news would make him happy- _I did not read aloud a newspaper article to him only to make him cry!_

"J-Japan? Why are you crying?" I wanted to know, "a-aren't you glad? Did I upset you in any way at all?"

"… You've done so much for me already", Japan sniffed, "Sometimes I don't think I deserve all this; sometimes I think you're giving me too much. You've always been so nice to me; you call to see how I'm faring, you'd always volunteer to take care of me when I'll ill without a second of consideration. You still treat me like family… Even when you know I've done things to you that family shouldn't do."

"Oh Japan- my silly, silly Japan", I sighed, tightening the embrace, "there's no point in mourning the past- and besides, you'll always be my sweet little brother no matter what you do. There is, and never will be, such a thing as 'too much love'…

"Oh! Tell you what? Why don't we take a trip to Beijing today to meet some of your people?"

"Ah… I'm not sure if that would be a very good idea", Japan stated nervously, blinking his broken eyes, "I mean- just look at me! I won't even be able to see them… China, the circumstances are already hard for my people as it is. I don't want to upset more people, and I don't want them to worry about me when they already have plenty to worry about-"

"Nonsense! I think it would make them even more worried if you don't show up at all!" I grinned, standing up, "I'll go get our coats! Don't you go anywhere without me, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't", Japan smiled, feeling around the tabletop for his teacup once more.

* * *

**... I broke Japan's people T-T just when I said I wouldn't break any more characters.**

**-But they're not exactly broken, are they! Seeee? That wasn't so bad, now was it? ... Was it? o_o**

**Hint: new characters coming up next! Can you guess who?**

**'Till we meet again on Thursday!**

**-Plumeria hi**


	4. Chapter 3

**Whew! Sorry it took so long for me to update today. The amount of homework they're distributing to us here is simply ridiculous *eye roll* how does a severely overworked student cope!**

**But at least I took some time to upload now :) So! Without further ado, this is chapter 3. As usual, feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews section- or not; that's okay, since we junior aspiring authors all have our own homework pile to combat.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

...

Japan.

He can no longer see, so I'm taking charge of him for now.

Perhaps it was how the riots that raged on my front door came to sudden halt, now that the populace had found better things to do and were so busy taking care of their new acquaintances from their neighbouring country, that I am in a better mood. Strange to say, it was as if they've taken pity on Japan's recently acquired disability and decided to spare his remaining senses of their unruly screeching.

Perhaps it was how beautiful and warm the day had become; how good the sun felt as it beamed upon our heads, now that spring had begun to take over from the gloomy winter days. That could also be a reason for my happiness.

But what definitely was the reason was simply having Japan with me. Having him holding onto my arm nervously again. Having him bask under the sun with me once more as we took the train to Beijing.

It was as if Japan had never even left in the first place. Still my brother, still a child.

Outside the train screeched to a halt, heralding our arrival at the capital. Japan sprang up from his seat just as the carriage doors parted with a hiss.

'Ch- China, are we here?" Japan asked, fumbling nervously for my hand, "China? Where are you?- "

"Calm down Japan, I'm right here", I assured, slinging an arm over his shoulders protectively, "we've arrived. Come- let's alight the train."

We stepped off the train together and onto the concrete platform. Perched on a bench nearby was a boy I immediately recognized to be one of my municipalities, the startling crimson of his shirt contrasting greatly with the dull of the cap perched atop his head, making him stand out amongst the bustling crowd gathered at the train station platform. He was humming to himself as he swung his legs back and forth underneath the bench.

I waved to the boy to get his attention. His eyes landed on me and, with a grin and a hop off the bench, he bounded towards us, his brown plait flying behind him.

"China- gege! I'm so glad you could come and visit today!" The boy cheered, hopping from one foot to the other ecstatically.

"I'm happy to be here as well Beijing", I returned, "and look who I brought along with me today."

"Oh, it's Japan- gege!" Japan- gege, I've heard of your circumstances and…" His voice trailed away as he averted his attention to Japan, who smiled in response to his recognition, but did not seem to be smiling quite towards his direction. "China- gege? W- what's wrong with Japan- gege?"

"Japan- gege can't see you Beijing", I explained.

"Oh… I- is this because of… Oh Japan- gege, I'm terribly sorry for your loss", Beijing obliged, placing a hand affectionately atop Japan's forearm.

"Japan?" I began when Japan frowned in confusion at the gesture, "do you remember Beijing? One of my municipalities? He's here to see us today."

"Ah, so this is Beijing I am touching", Japan beamed, caressing the hand hidden beneath an oversized crimson sleeve, "It's been some time since I've paid you a visit, hasn't it? You only reached to my knee then… Oh, how I wish I could see how much you've grown. Do not be sorry Beijing, for I am fine, I really am."

"I wish you could see too Japan- gege", Beijing sighed, before releasing Japan and forcing a smile on his face, "but let's not be sad; I want this visit to be a happy one for you Japan- gege! Saitama had decided to spend the day helping Shanghai, but I have Chiba and Gunma with me presently. I expect you'd want to meet them?"

"That would be lovely, thank you", Japan nodded.

"Great!" Beijing cheered, taking hold of one of Japan's hands, whilst I guided his other with the hand that wasn't already over his shoulders, "they're at the shelter- follow me!"

* * *

The 'shelter', as it turned out, was no mere frugally- constructed tent piled with a disarray of mattresses and cardboard boxes, as I am ashamed to admit was the first thing that came into mind when the word escaped Beijing's mouth.

It wasn't even close to that.

The shelter took up two hotels and a whole hospital floor, as well as Beijing's house situated nearby. Stealing a glance at Japan as we were told this, I saw a grin on his face that can only be described as a look of pure gratitude.

I felt very proud of my charge; his sense of shelter had very much improved since the warring times.

Upon entry into one of the hotels, I saw that the lobby was a mess of armchairs and cushions, as well as blankets and matts strewn in various places and coffee tables piled high with teacups and jars of refreshments.

And the people.

Never in my life could I imagine being greeted by a sight warmer than the view that I laid eyes upon that day; the smiling faces of the young and elderly, men and women, Chinese and Japanese, as they indulged in conversations and the children tagged each other in and out of the maze of recliners.

"China, I can hear so many happy voices here… So many happy voices…" Japan breathed, "please tell me- how are my people doing? How are they?"

"Just as you said", I beamed, "your people are happy."

"Ah… So it must be", he nodded, "thank you Beijing, thank you for all you have done for them."

"I'm just happy that you are Japan- gege", Beijing grinned, "wait here with China- gege. I'm going to go find China- ah, there he is! Excuse me for a moment, I'll be back soon!"

I watched my charge dart into the crowd with a smile on my face, before I felt hands scramble for my back. Turning around, I met Japan's murky eyes squeezed shut, his fingers having found their target were digging furiously into my shoulder blades.

"Japan? What are you doing?"

"I- I've changed my mind China. I don't think I want Chiba- kun to s-s-see me like this", Japan shook his head, "it'll make him upset a-and- "

"Japan", I sighed, gently removing his hands from my shoulders, "it's going to be okay, you'll see- "

"Eh? But why would anyone here want to see me? B- Beijing- san, can't you at least tell me who it is? …"

"You'll find out for yourself very soon!" Beijing cheered, dragging behind him a boy that appeared to be a few years younger than he was, with deep chocolate orbs (orbs that were an exact replica of Japan's before… Before it…) and tousled chestnut- coloured hair.

At the sound of the newcomer's voice, Japan's nails sunk deep into my hand. I patted his hands quickly in reassurance.

"Beijing- kun, can't you just at least slow down and- Ah, it's China- san! I- it's been a while China- san. Your country still grows to be more splendid everyday", Chiba complimented with a bow. However, as he was raising his head from the gesture, he caught sight of the familiar pale fingers on my shoulder and grinned, "… Onii- chan? Onii- chan, is that you?

"… Ah! It _is _onii- chan! I'm so happy; onii- chan is here with us! Gunma- chan will surely be glad as well! Onii- chan! …

"Onii- chan?"

Gently, I pushed Japan forward, his eyes still shut as his hands gripped at my sleeves desperately.

Before him, Chiba's face fell as he took a hesitant step forward, "… China- san? What… Wha- what is the matter with my onii- chan? Why does he not want to see me? Did I.. Did I upset him somehow?"

Japan clenched his teeth in a vain attempt to contain his tears. Beijing, watching this scene unfold beside me, stared at the two in confusion before turning to me for an explanation. I signaled for him to wait.

With one hand still firmly entwined in Japan's, I bent down until I was at eye level with China and placed my free hand atop his shoulder, "Chiba, there's something I need to tell you. It… It won't be pleasant."

The boy gulped, before rubbing his eyes quickly with the back of his hand and nodding.

With a sigh, I proceeded, "China, I'm sure you know about the accident at that power plant?"

"Yes I do."

"Well… Japan was there during the accident and…"

"Did onii- chan get hurt?"

I looked up in surprise. China lowered his gaze to the floor, but underneath the curtain of his fringe I could still see the tears that trickled down his cheeks. I nodded slowly.

"Onii- chan got hurt during the accident. Onii- chan survived because he is a nation personification.

"But…

"Onii- chan got hurt, right?" The prefecture sniffed, "and onii- chan tried to hide it because he didn't want me to cry."

"We- we're all sorry, we really are", Beijing tried to oblige, patting the prefecture's back.

Chiba noticed this awkwardness and a faint smile graced his lips, "Thank you Beijing- san", he beamed.

Wiping the tears that had collected at the corners of his eyes away, Chiba took Japan's other hand and held it to his chest, "Onii- chan?"

"Chiba- kun, i-is that you?" Japan gasped, stroking the boy's head, "Chiba- kun, I- I'm so sorry Chiba- kun. Please don't cry- "

"Don't worry onii- chan, I'm not crying", Chiba grinned, "I'm happy you could come and visit us today."

"… And I'm happy I could come and visit you too", Japan beamed, "Chiba- kun… Where's Gunma- chan? Is she here with you presently?"  
"Unfortunately not. She's gone out with some children to get treats for them", Chiba explained with a hearty chuckle, "you know how Gunma- chan is. Don't worry onii- chan, when she gets here, I'll explain everything."  
"Our Gunma- chan", Japan sighs, albeit laughing himself, "Thank you Chiba- kun."

Just then the double doors that make up the hotel's entryway was burst open, giving way for a group of giggling children to pour into the lobby. Leading the merry party was a girl that radiated an air of zeal, her dark pigtails bouncing to and fro as she herded the children inside.

She had the same pair of eyes Japan used to have too.

"Gunma- chan!" Chiba cried, waving his arms in his sister's direction, "Gunma- chan, come quickly!"  
Gunma averted her attention from her childish companions, pouting at Chiba in exasperation for calling her away from her momentary business. However, the pout immediately dissolved to make way for an astonished gape when her eyes fell on me, before they moved on settled onto Japan.

"Onii- chan?" She squeaked, "… Onii- chan? _Onii- chan!_"

The girl wasted no time in pushing her brother aside (much to the latter's chagrin), throwing her little figure at Japan with a squeal.

"Onii- chan! Onii- chan! It's me! It's your Gunma- chan, it's me!" She cried, rubbing her cheeks against Japan's coat.

"A- ah! Gunma- chan!" Japan chuckled, staggering slightly under the force of the prefecture's embrace, "… You're just as lively as ever, my Gunma- chan."

"Gunma- chan, careful! Can't you see that onii- chan nearly fell?" Chiba scolded, trying in vain (for Gunma stuck to Japan so desperately like flypaper) to pry his sister off Japan.

"Chiba- kun, let go! You've already had your turn with onii- chan!" Gunma protested.

"Gunma- chan, it's not about that!" Chiba countered before sighing, "… Look Gunma- chan. We have to be more careful with onii-chan from now on; it will be a difficult situation if you make him fall because… I-it's because-"

"- _Shut up Chiba- kun! Just shut up!_" Gunma screamed (earning a couple of stares from a group of conversing women seated nearby), lifting her head off of Japan's coat to scowl at her brother, "I _know _Chiba- kun. You think I can't see it for myself? I know!"

Japan moved a hand to stroke Gunma's head, his broken eyes staring ahead. Chiba gaped at his sisters' glowering orbs.

"N- now don't bring it up anymore unless it's absolutely necessary; we want onii- chan to be happy during his visit", Gunma pouted, "sheesh Chiba- kun, you're always looking at the downside of things! Chiba- kun's a crybaby!"

"I am not!" Chiba retorted, his face flushing slightly.

"Oh really? The last time I went to visit your place it rained every single day because you were _crying _every single day!"

"It only rained because the last time you came it was mid- summer; besides, I didn't cry the whole time you were there or otherwise!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"  
"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!- "

"Um, why don't we al go sit down and treat China- gege and Japan- gege to tea?" Beijing interfered, placing himself between the squabbling prefectures and leading them away by the shoulder, before beckoning me to follow him.

I nodded and placed my own hand on Japan's shoulder, "Now that wasn't too bad, was it?" I beamed, guiding him around the obstacles of furniture and people.

Japan shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips, "No.. No it wasn't."

* * *

Gunma took a sip from her cup and squealed, her feet kicking cheerily underneath her oversized recliner.

"Ah, so this is China- san's tea! It tastes marvelous!" She cheered, "just like onii- chan once told us!"

Japan smiled sheepishly and squeezed my hand. I squeezed his back, glad that he couldn't see my scarlet cheeks.

"I agree", Chiba nodded, whiffing the aroma of tea leaves in his cup, "Although I must ask why must you be so loud Gunma- _Oww!_"- as one of his sisters' flailing Mary Jane's collided with his shin- "Watch it!"

"Chiba- kun, how else is onii- chan going to know how happy I am unless I express it in any other means I have with me?" Gunma argued, impervious to the true meaning of Chiba's anguished shout, "right China- san? Beijing- kun?"

"What a generous and well- meaning young lady you are", I chuckled, "but I am very certain your onii- chan knows how happy you are already."

"Oh! Well, in that case…" Gunma took another sip of tea, this time sufficing herself with a simple, pleased sigh.

Chiba took this opportunity to exhale as well, rubbing his ears in relief.

"Yes- I can see that you are both very happy", Japan smiled (earning a grin from Gunma- the latter earning a look of exasperation from her brother), "So how are things doing for the two of you? Is Tokyo- kun well?"

"We are all coping just fine now onii- chan, so do not worry about us anymore", Chiba assured, "our people are safe here, and Beijing- kun has been very kind."

"Ah, it's nothing really", Beijing waved the compliment away, "we are neighbours, and neighbours help one another."

"You've certainly helped us now", Gunma quipped, "and for that we must thank you deeply once more- and to China- san as well!"

"Yes, China- san too", Chiba nodded.

I smiled at these two children; how Japan had taught them their manners well. Beside me Japan grinned proudly.

"Oh! A- and Tokyo- kun is doing considerably well too onii- chan, so you need not worry about him either", Chiba added.

"Though you'd be surprised by how much he changed when the lights went out onii- chan. That's Tokyo- kun", Gunma shook her head, taking another sip from her cup and exhaling loudly ("You can stop that now", piped Chiba), "one minute he's traipsing around Kanto getting bruises on his face, and the next he's bossing us around with candles spilling out of his pockets! He's no older than any of us are either, but no one wanted to walk around in the dark so we let him have his way just this once. Still, the first night he made Kanagawa- kun mad- oh! And Chiba- kun cried- "

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, whatever", Gunma finished.

"Ah, I see", Japan nodded, "yes, I can understand that Tokyo- kun can be quite a handful at times. But give him a chance, for Tokyo- kun has proven himself to be very capable when the circumstances calls on him to be."

"That is true- to be honest, it actually didn't bother me very much that Tokyo- kun took charge", Chiba admitted, "that boy's strong for his age… It must take a lot of courage to meddle with power plants in the dark. We told him to wait until you came back before making any important decisions, but he still wanted to try all the same- and he's doing a rather good job of it, truth be told! The other night he almost had Tochigi- kun's house fixed too! At this rate Tokyo- kun says he thinks he can get the power back in time for Hanami- "

"… Hanami!"

* * *

**Note; Beijing here is an OC I made. Before I started this story, I browsed around for some ideas from existing OC's and found that a lot of people thought Beijing should've been a girl. Well- I actually thought 'Beijing' sounded somewhat male but... Well, I suppose it varies from person to person, so I'm sorry if you thought Beijing should've been female :D OC POWAAAH!**

**Oh! And Chiba and Gunma's designs aren't made by me; if you can take a look at .net, there's a page that shows you that Himaruya Hidekaz-san actually made designs for some of Japan's prefectures. He made 5 for the Kanto region, and as much as I wanted to stuff all 5 into the story personally, in the end I had to choose the 3 youngest-looking to save from the blackout so- ta-dah! Only their personalities are made up.**

**For those who aren't familiar with the term 'Hanami', it will be elaborated on the next chapter so don't fret!**

**Now where were we?... Oh yes- homework -_-**

**-Plumeria hi**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

...

At his sudden outburst, everyone's gaze fell on Japan. Even though his eyes no longer showed anything, the panic that was secluded behind the grey fog was obvious. The cup began to tremble in his hands, leaves tossed back and forth slightly against the dark waves of tea.

… And then it hit me why.

Gunma shot an accusing glare at her brother who, after assuring Japan he wouldn't, seemed to want to burst into tears all over again.

"Hanami?" Beijing repeated, staring in confusion as Japan shakily placed his teacup atop the coffee table before him, "I-I'm sorry, but I don't think I quite understand…"

"Hanami", began Gunma dolefully, "… Hanami; the flower-viewing festival."

Beijing's face fell as the realization of the true meaning behind Japan's outburst dawned on him as well.

Japan loved Hanami.

That was no secret, even amongst the other nations who didn't know him as well as I do.

I had never seen- nor do I believe I will ever see- a year pass without Japan celebrating Hanami. No matter if it rains or shines or if he's well or ill, Japan would still celebrate regardless of the circumstances. Even when his country was waist-deep in war, he would still make time to see the flower buds unfurl in the spring.

As long as trees continue to blossom and countries continue to live, Hanami will always remain prioritized in his schedule.

But… What about now?"

_I would still be upset all the same if I couldn't see my tree bloom with my eyes_, Japan had said that fateful morning; his first flower-gazing.

He would still feel the gauze of petals that the breeze shower upon his head. He would still smell the sweet scent that lingers in the air; feel the smoothness of a pale peach-coloured blossom between his fingers.

But he wouldn't see his tree blossom to life with broken eyes- he _couldn't_.

So what did that make him? What did that Japan, the country that never missed a single Hanami no matter what?

_The country that had developed a mutual understanding with his tree all those years ago?_

'Japan…" I started, squeezing his hand.

No matter how much I willed myself to, no more words came out after that.

Japan brought his free hand to his forehead and uttered a slight laugh despite himself, "Ah… How silly I am. I- I had completely forgotten about Hanami. C- can you believe that? I had actually forgotten…"

"If onii- chan can't see the flowers bloom with us, then I don't want to celebrate Hanami anymore", Chiba whimpered, drawing his knees to his chest to curl up on the couch.

"Me too! Me too!" Gunma declared.

"Chiba- kun! Gunma- chan!" Japan gasped, his body lurching forward too quick.

I hurriedly wrapped my arms around him before he could collide with the coffee table, making him lean against the sofa we were sharing. I felt Japan loosen under my grasp; saw him blink his murky eyes several times before exhaling.

"… Chiba- kun, Gunma- chan", he tried again, "… You must not say that. The two of you must understand this; that even though onii- chan can no longer see the flowers with you, onii- chan still wants you to celebrate Hanami.

"Just because one person can no longer see the blossoms unfurl their petals anymore, that does not mean the trees must stop blooming. The both of you- as well as your brothers and sisters- must continue the traditions once circumstances permits you to do so. Chiba- kun, Gunma- chan… Can you promise onii- chan you will?"

The prefectures stole a glance at each other, gulping before making their hasty promises. Japan nodded with a smile, picking up his teacup once more and taking a sip.

He couldn't see that we had all abandoned our teacups gloomily. He couldn't see how Gunma and Chiba looked at each other solemnly afterwards; how Chiba folded his hands before his chest and Gunma began swinging her legs uneasily. He couldn't see them praying that Tokyo had been wrong- that circumstances would not permit them to go home and celebrate Hanami.

And for the sake of my pathetically selfless brother, I couldn't help wishing for the same.

* * *

By the time we went home, with promises given that we'd visit more often in the foreseeable future, the sun had already made its descent towards the depths of the horizon, creating a canvas of red and orange that exploded across the celestials before plunging the sky in darkness.

Now we were sitting down to supper, the last rays of sunlight filtering through the cracks in the blinds beaming down on our heads.

"… China, you've been awfully quiet now", Japan startled me out of my thoughts, which at the moment were mainly centered around him, "What is bothering you so, if you don't mind telling me?"

"Oh- no, i- it's nothing really. I… I was just thinking about…" My words were cut short as I stifled a chuckle with my hands.

The clump of rice Japan had worked so hard on balancing between his chopsticks had fallen back into his bowl. This was followed by another attempt- which failed as well, much to Japan's growing chagrin- and two more, before a snort escaped through my fingers and he cocked his head up in surprise.

"China? Is something amusing?" He wanted to know.

"N- no, I-I-I mean… You just remind me so much of when you were still a child that… It's just cute", I grinned.

Reaching across the table, I scooped up an ample amount of rice onto my chopsticks and held it to his mouth, "You know what Japan, why don't I help you with that today? Come now- open up."

Japan regarded my voice with a puzzled frown before the chopsticks nudged his lips, causing his cheeks to flush a furious vermillion at the realization of what I was trying to do.

"Ah! U- um… Err… Um, Ch- China?" He turned his head away from my chopsticks, folding and flexing his hands awkwardly, "t-t-that won't be n-necessary-"

"Japan."

I cupped his chin and swiveled his head back to face me. This sudden gesture caused Japan to utter a slight gasp. I took this opportunity to stuff the rice into his mouth.

"There- there, see? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I smirked triumphantly, patting his head.

Japan swallowed the rice with a sulky frown, his face now positively burning red. This only provoked laughter from me as I ruffled his hair a few more times for good measure, before scooping up some more rice from his bowl.

"Alright Japan, open your- "

Before I had even finished, Japan's hands were already scrambling for his face, covering his chin and beet- red cheeks.

"I'm not falling for that again", Japan's muffled voice announced from beneath his slender fingers.

"Oh Japan, but you have to eat something or you'll starve!" I protested.

"I- I can use the chopsticks by myself!" He countered, still refusing to let his guard down, "a- and b-b-besides, this is so embarrassing…"

"No it's not, this isn't the first time I've fed you and you know that!"

"_D- don't put it that way!_" Boiling-teapot-cheeks retorted, "… I know that b- but… Well, I've grown out of it now and- "

"Japan. If you're not eating, then I'm not eating either", I pouted, folding my arms across my chest primly.

"Wha- but- _eh_? Ch- China, don't you think you're taking this a bit too far now?- "

"Japan. I am not eating."

Japan gaped in my direction in disbelief, his hands clutching the side of his head. I remained cross- legged, cross- armed, on my seat in determination as I felt him break down.

Finally, as I predicted, he uttered an exasperated sigh and lowered his hands in defeat, "Fine, I'll let you help me… B-but just this once!" He relented, "and this is for you, so you can't skip dinner either alright?"

"_Yes_!" I whooped, punching the air (the other sighed again and muttered something under his breath), "I won again!

"- Come on now. Be a good boy and open up."

* * *

"You're sure you don't want me to help you fix that?" I inquired for the umpteenth time that night as we entered the bedroom.

I felt his figure squirm uncomfortably underneath the arm I had wrapped around his shoulders. I sighed inwardly.

After having dinner- and the most fun I've had in ages- Japan announced, with his face still ablaze, that he was tired from our long day at the capital and asked to be excused to prepare for bed. I had insisted on helping him get changed into his robes, but he only turned redder and began stuttering furiously as he scrambled into the bathroom, locking the door (after the frantic scuffle of hands on the other side) behind him. Occasionally I heard an ominous 'thud!' on the wooden floor inside, heralding with it visions of all the possible accidents Japan could get into alone and sightless on wet wooden planks, that caused me to begin pounding against the door, begging to be let in.

… Unless he couldn't open the lock again and was trapped in there.

Thankfully a few minutes later, when I felt just about ready to break the door open with whatever there was around me, Japan emerged in one piece, the only added flaw nothing more than his robes being worn inside out.

"Hey Japan, you've put on your robes wrong", I pointed out, "why don't I fix that for you- "

I quickly withdrew my fingers when Japan began stuttering again, in fear that he would dart back into the bathroom and lock himself in for good this time.

"U- um, you know what, why don't we call it a night?" I quickly blurted, enveloping him in one arm and helping him towards the bedroom before anything else could happen.

Closing the door behind us with my foot, I proceeded to help Japan into bed.

"Thank you China", he mumbled as I draped the covers over his body, "although… A-are you sure this is my bed? It's a bit bigger than I remember it to be… Are you sure this isn't yours?"

"Wha- nonsense, it's your bed!" I lied, "… Oh, unless you're hinting that you want me to accompany you tonight? Then I'l just- "

"Oh nonononono! I was just, well, how do I put this in a way that… Ah, never mind", Japan blushed, sinking into the covers sheepishly until all I could see were his hazy eyes, "… Good night China."

"Good night Japan", I returned.

Japan's sightless orbs disappeared behind pale eyelids, his breathing becoming even as sleep slowly descended over him. I bend down to peer at his angelic face; how normal he appeared to be when he is sleeping. How flawless circumstances presented themselves when his eyelids concealed the sad truth behind his now- grey irises.

Closing my eyes with a sigh, I reached out a hand to stroke his hair when…

"China, are you still here?"

I opened my eyes with a start, to find Japan's eyes open as well. The hand I was using to caress his hair froze, letting his raven locks fall back softly onto his forehead.

"… China? Is something the matter?" He inquired.

A hand revealed itself from beneath the covers, searching the air above his face before their fingers came in contact with my cheek; ran down the side of my neck where they handed on my ponytail.

"China?" he repeated, the worry lacing his tone growing all the more apparent, "China? _China_?"

"… Wha? Oh! No, no I'm alright", I assured him, taking hold of the fumbling hand in mine.

"China, something's been bothering you since we came back from the shelter", Japan deadpanned, "are you sure you're alright?"

I stared at Japan, not sure what to say- or more specifically _how_ to say it. Japan stared through me, patiently awaiting a reply.

In the end I took a seat on the bed's edge, stroking his hand with my thumb. Japan continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, but I knew he was still all ears. Even before all this happened, Japan was always a keen listener.

"… Japan", I began with a sigh, "a- actually there _has _been something occupying my mind for a while, but… Well…"

"I'm listening", Japan urged.

_I know you are_, I thought to myself with a smile before continuing, "Um… You see, the thing is… Aren't you upset Japan?"- was the only way I could think of to summarize all the thoughts flying about my head. The words just poured themselves out then, as if by uttering those first words I had opened a tap, causing my thoughts to pour ceaselessly out of my mouth as I did so- "A- aren't you upset that you won't be able to see your tree? To celebrate like you usually do? After all this time, and all those years of dedication to traditions, aren't you upset that you won't be able to celebrate Hanami this year?"

"… Of course I am."

I gulped, turning the tap off in a guilty instant, as Japan closed his eyes and exhaled, his brows furrowing as he did so. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to bring up the-

"No, it's okay China", by some strange means, Japan must have read my mind, "It's alright… I'm alright.

"Of course I'm upset that I won't be able to see my tree blossom this year. Perhaps"- with another sigh- "I might never even see it bloom again for the rest of my life. But it's just like I told my prefectures; just because I can no longer see, that doesn't mean no one can see as well. The trees will continue to blossom without me, just like I will continue to live without the trees." He smiled (but such a sad little smile it was) and slid his fingers out of my grasp and back under the covers, "But I'm sure I won't be sad for long, because I know that even when I no longer can, at least there will be Chiba- kun, and Gunma- chan and the others to take care of the trees for me. I feel that most important right now."

I wanted to tell him that it wouldn't be the same at all; I wanted to tell Japan that whether he took care of that tree or not _would_ make the difference. Plants can't talk, but I knew for a fact that the tree needed _his _tending hands, just as much as he needed the yearly view of their fragrant blossoms.

But I decided against it for now. There has been too many distress today to slot in another.

"… I'm tired China, so I think I'm going to go to sleep now", he said, "you should get some rest too. P-please don't wait for me China- you need to get sleep as well."

"… A- alright then… Pleasant dreams to you Japan."

"To you as well."

I watched Japan's eyelids flutter shut once more, before turning to leave the bedroom with a heavy heart. With a final glance back towards the peaceful figure lying underneath the covers on my bed, my fingers hovered over the light switch and pressed down.

_Click_.

The room became engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**Saturday-updates!... Was a bit too depressing today. Though I hope the small bit about the chopsticks made up for the dreary atmosphere. But after the rain is the rainbow, no? :) **

**With promises that the rainbow will come... Soon. Sooner or later XD**

**-Plumeria hi**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Only 1 homework today! XD Awesome or what? (Well, that's only because we had a full day of sport events today, and I finished most of my homework yesterday...) (homework is cheat-ish.**

**As you can see here is chapter 5 :D And it contains much happier things compared to the last chapter!**

**... Sorta.**

**I'm not sure. I suppose it comes down to your way of seeing things in these circumstances.**

**-But enough jibber-jabbering from me! Read and review (if you have time) (or if you want to)**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

I stared into the near-darkness of the living room, listening to the endless ticking of the clock that seemed to be all too amplified by the silence of night.

I had given up the idea of closing my eyes long ago. It was no use anyways; I could close them and waste any willpower I had left urging myself to sleep, and in the end I would still be awake all the same. I had given up tossing and turning as well, for after a while it grew apparent from the slivers of cold lacing my back that the more I squirmed, the more blanket would wind up on the floor and off my body.

_Tick…_

_ Tick…_

_ Tick…_

… I'm going to go insane.

Swinging one foot after another off the cough, I hoisted the rest of my body into a sitting position and stretched the feeling back into my arms and neck. Turning to the clock, its pale face illuminated by what little moonlight had managed to crawl through the slit of the blinds, I groaned in dismay.

It was well past midnight- the faintly lit hands read.

Well, there would be no use in getting any sleep now.

Dumping the blanket onto the couch, I stood up groggily, turned on my heels and started towards the bedroom to check on Japan- before thinking otherwise.

_… No, you probably shouldn't_, my feet, rooted to the wooden planks of the floor, seemed to tell me, _Japan's asleep. He'll wake up if you try._

_ Sigh._

I should have oiled that door when I had the chance.

But my conscience had a point there- I didn't want to disturb Japan's rest. After the events of the day (_yesterday_, I reminded myself with another glance at the clock), he must be well tuckered out.

But I didn't want to go back and try to sleep just yet.

Unhooking a lantern I kept hanging from the rafters, I took a match and lit the candle inside. Slowly, but ever so surely, the tongue of flame concealed behind the crimson paper flickered into inferno, its luminescence bathing the front door in a vermillion glow.

Balancing the lantern in my left hand, I opened the door and stepped outside.

The evening breeze felt good as it whipped about my face, fluttered my clothes and sifting through my ponytail as my feet took me further away from the house and into the groves.

Four thousand years had brought with it modernization- something I still can't quite decide to this day whether to be a good thing or not. One thing's for sure, my people and I had loathed it when it first arrived at our doorsteps. However, overtime they learned to embrace it; they began dressing in fancy Western getups and piled the cities high with skyscrapers and technology, all of which Beijing, Shanghai and the others gladly partook in, I remembered clearly. As for me? Of course I had to force myself to indulge in modernization every now and then; I didn't live this long as a nation not to know that things can't always go my way (even if this is _my _people in context).

But when I was asked to move into urbanization along with the rest of the inhabitants of that once full-and-merry part of the mountains, I declined all the same. I just couldn't bear to be away from the memories that dwelt in every tree and under every rock and soared about the fresh air.

Tonight, these feelings- these _memories_- would present themselves to me most vividly, I am certain.

I trudged deeper into the maze of bamboo, the moonlight mingling with my lantern's scarlet light, together penetrating the gloom of the towering plants' shadows.

Soon, after a few more minutes of walking, the lantern's glow was the only source of light I had left. Of course I had expected this- after all, this isn't the first time I had navigated through these parts of the mountains.

No… The last time I went down this shadow- enshrouded path was some two thousand years ago, accompanied by not the comforting light of a lantern, but by the comforting presence of a darling little boy. A boy whom I'm still proud to call my little brother, with the sweetest, gentlest pair of brown eyes.

_Eyes that penetrated even the murkiest gloom of the overgrown bamboo grove_.

Now the boy had another darkness, much deeper and darker than even the dimness of the foliage's shadows.

"If I were to bring Japan here again, it wouldn't have made a difference because to both of us it would still be dark", I thought aloud.

_"Of course I can! Though I wouldn't call it 'seeing' per se"_, Japan had replied to me when I asked him whether he could still see in the dark.

Japan.

He saw the path to his tree without the help of his eyes. He 'saw' the path through other means still unbeknownst to me.

_Now that he couldn't use his eyes even if he wanted to, will be still be able to 'see'?_

The lantern's glow merged back into the moonlight once more as the bamboo began to dwindle in density. I now stood before the clearing, the moon beaming down upon the dew-speckled grass like a spotlight.

As if in a trance, I stepped closer, further into the patch of soil and grass, the lantern fluttering lightly in the wind beside me, and crouched before the centre of the clearing. The memories came tumbling back into mind as I caressed the soft earth with my fingers.

It was the big day.

My little brother was all grown up and ready to move out of the house; ready to find his place in this world. A week before the day we were sitting at the table, sipping our morning tea as I watched Japan squirm with excitement with a sad smile. Things will be really different around here once he's gone.

"Hey Japan", I began.

He looked up from his cup with a grin plastered on his rosy cheeks, "Yes China- nii?"

_China- nii… Will be still call me that once he's grown? _I had thought to myself.

"So- you're moving out soon", I smiled- a smile that seemed to tug against every ribbon of muscle I had in my body. Oh how it hurts, "my, my, how fast time flies by."

"Indeed", Japan nodded, before his smile lost their luminescence for a second and he nodded, "… I shall miss you ever so terribly China- nii."

I sufficed with a nod- any more than that and I was afraid the tears will be too much to contain.

"B-but that's okay!" Japan quickly added, sensing the change of atmosphere as easily as he usually did, "Because this isn't really goodbye isn't it China- nii? We can always see each other whenever; we're practically neighbours!... A-and… I'll always love you China- nii, so you don't have to worry about that."

I swallowed the inferno at the corners of my eyes and, nodding again, reached out a hand to stroke my brother's hair.

"You are a good boy Japan", I had choked, "… Now, let's not be so depressed. I want you to be happy on your last days here; how about we talk about your preparations? Have you finished packing?" I obliged.

"Yes!" Japan declared, the light back in his voice, "would you like to see China- nii?"

_How fast!_ I had marveled.

I followed Japan as he darted out of the dining room and into his bedroom. Making sure I was there to see, he scuttled towards his bed, where he pulled something out from the shadows and into the light. S_omething that was probably ten times his size_, I had ascertained from all the grunting and scraping of clogs against floorboards.

At first I had expected some sort of luggage to appear in his hands.

However, what came out from underneath that bed had slim boughs, with soft peach- coloured shoots dotting the pale bark and its roots bundled in a sack.

With another grunt, Japan brought the tree to lean against the wall and grinned in my direction.

"I-is that… D-d-did you…" I was at lost for words.

As predicted, the branches easily towered heads about him, seeming as if they would plug a hole through the ceiling should Japan try to tilt it to lean at even the slightest bit more steeper an angle.

Japan nodded eagerly, "I dug it out just this morning China- nii", he informed me, "the tree is coming to move with me!"  
"… And don't tell me that's _all _you're planning on bringing?"

He regarded me with a puzzled cock of his head, "I'm supposed to bring other things with me?"

At this innocent question I chuckled, leaving the doorframe I was leaning against to draw my brother into an embrace, "Oh Japan", I laughed, caressing his back fondly, "still my little baby Japan…  
"Come, let me help you get ready."

* * *

A small smile graced my lips at the memory.

A week later, when Japan had gone with his tree, I came down here to watch the remains of the dawn. When I arrived at the clearing, all that was left of the tree was a gap in the ground where Japan had dug it out.

The tree had created a gap in the ground by leaving its home soil, just like Japan had created a gap in my being by leaving me. Now, many years later, the hole was still there- perhaps not as deep and moist as it was once upon a time.

_But it was still there_.

Which made me think; if the gap in the ground was still there…

Did that mean the gap in my being was still there as well?

_Drip_.

"Oh, and now you're crying too", I muttered, "seriously China, you're a pathetic old- "

_Drip- drip_.

… Wait.

No… No, it wasn't tears at all! I wasn't crying!

But that could only mean…

A droplet descended to stain my sleeves.

Another fell to taint my trousers; a couple more drenched my head.

Soon the sky was filled with drops of water, beating down upon the ground in merciless curtains. My lantern was extinguished. The rumble of thunder echoed from the distance.

Not thinking twice, I took to the bamboo- but my path was swiftly blocked by a serpent's scaly green body.

Just as it had suddenly commenced, the downpour came to a halt altogether. The rumbling of thunder, now that it was right behind me, had morphed into nothing but haughty guffaws.

I exhaled in exasperation and swiveled to shoot an annoyed glare at my boss. Certainly not the human boss- humans can't plummet down from the sky only to laugh at their drenched acquaintances. Humans don't have the tendency of heralding their appearances with a cloudburst. This was the boss that took on the appearance of a grandiose mythical beast with a flaring tail and whiskers.

_And a taste for the most cynical of dramatics_.

"China, I thought I taught you better than to run under trees during a storm!" he guffawed.

"Well- did I even have a _choice_? Look, I'm all soggy now because of you!" I retaliated.

"So I reckon you would rather me shower you with _fire _instead of water? Like one of those bad- tempered dragons in the west?" My boss challenged, "If I did that you'd be grilled meat by now."

"Wha-b-but-"

"But…?"

I sighed in defeat, earning a triumphant smirk from my boss.

"Forget it", I mumbled, "what are _you _doing here at this time of the night anyways?"

"Well my boy, I was just about to ask you the same question", my boss returned, regarding me curiously with beady snake- like eyes, "what are _you _doing outdoors in the dark hours of dusk?"

"Who, _me_? No particular reason, just… Um, not feeling very tired just yet…"

"China, one thing about you that has yet to change in four thousand years is that you do poorly in keeping things hidden", my boss cut in, "Why- one would have to be _blind _to fall for any of your truth- concealing attempts!"

At the mention of the word 'blind' I uttered a slight wince- the reality of that last statement cut into me more frigid than the cold of the breeze against my sodden skin.

"But of course, how insensitive that must have sounded to you."

I looked up from my dripping sleeves folded tightly across my chest to peer at my boss. The mocking tone had vanished, replaced by one of wisdom (and this is what I find appealing about him; he could be a tiring brute at times, but he can get in character with his boss title if he feels like it) as he approached the hole in the ground, staring into it thoughtfully.

"It must have broken your heart", he began, "seeing the nation you have so lovingly raised be broken in just a matter of seconds."

"Oh… So you know?- "

"Of course I know! How old do you think I am!"

"… Um…"

"No, don't answer that", he waved away with a viridian claw, before exhaling, "you must love him very much, don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's my brother!" I pointed out.

At this, my boss shifted his attention from the hole back to me faster than I would've liked, his yellow irises seeming to burn into the very core of my soul. I unconsciously took a step back.

"… Are you sure China?"

"Wh- what?"

"Are you sure that is the type of love you want from Japan? A brother?" He repeated.

"Um… Yes? No?" I squeaked. "yes-no perhaps?"

My boss continued to stare me up and down, before shaking his head pitifully, "Nowadays you humans make everything complicated!" He groaned, "but never mind, for you will soon know the true meaning of my words."

My boss shifted his body to trudge towards the shadows of the forest. However, I just had to know more; he can't just disappear after bombarding me with his surreptitious enlightenment. Determined to dig deeper grounds before he could disappear, I ran after him.

"The true meaning of… _What_? I- I don't understand!" I called after the serpent.

"In time you will", he reared his head back towards me, "after all, prophecies, like mortal affairs, are never black and white at first notice."

* * *

_Thud._

_Thud._

I opened my eyes groggily, blinking back with a wince as the bright rays of sunlight penetrated my irises…

… Wait…

_Bright rays of sunlight?_

The sunlight shouldn't be this bright if the blinds are still drawn over the window…

_Who drew the blinds open?_

The only other person in this house is-

_Thud._

_Thud._

Something told me to look down.

A lanky figure clad in faded blue robes was hunched on the floor before the couch. In his pale hands was a wet rag; the person was wiping the floorboards with it, his knuckles creating the thudding noise every time it came in contact with a couch leg.

That person is-

"_Japan!_" I cried, now fully awake, "Japan, what do you think you're _doing_!"

Said nation's head perked up at the mention of his name and, using the couch for balance, picked himself up and bowed (not quite in my direction though- perhaps more towards the clock, which read half past nine in the morning).

"Good morning China, I hope you had a good night's rest", he greeted, "… Did I put my robes on properly this time?"

"N-no, that's not the point! What are you!– Well, actually you did manage to put it on properly this time… Wait- you were in the _bathroom _by _yourself_?! W-without _me_ to keep watch outside?!" I felt dizzy, and it wasn't because I only got a few hours of sleep.

"China, I'm alright, I really am", he assured, "I didn't lock the door because I knew you were still asleep."

"You _knew _I was still sleep!"

"Yes. I listened to your breathing"- clutching his hands to his chest- "and it was so calm and pleasant."

"I- I… Ah- but still, why are you cleaning the house!"

"Because I wanted to repay your kindness", Japan stated matter-of-factly, as if a sightless person doing chores was the most common thing on this revolving Earth "and if you're worried about whether I used the right detergent or not, don't worry because I did use the right one- I sniffed it to make sure."

"You were messing with _detergent_, of all things, while I was asleep!" I breathed.

"What's wrong with that?- "

"_You could've gotten hurt!_" I exclaimed.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I slipped the rag out of Japan's hand and flung it aside, before gripping his shoulders and making him sit down on the couch, "Thank you for all the help so far, but now _really _I need you to sit here and wait while I make us some breakfast, alright?"

"Oh, you're making breakfast! Is there anything I can do to help?- "

"_Nonononono!- _... No, no just- _please _sit here and don't go anywhere"- before calling over my shoulder- "this is an order!"

"Oh… Alright then", Japan frowned, albeit nodding slowly.

Exiting the living room, I spied a roll of newspaper, as well as two envelopes, scattered by the front door. The front page of the newspaper had Japan's name encrypted on the headline; I decided I would check that first.

_'Japan's dark moments beginning to shift towards the light_' was what the headline read. The article talked about more of Japan's people being evacuated into Beijing and Shanghai, as well as the repairing of the faulty power plant going smoothly. All this I read with a grin on my face- _just wait until Japan gets an earful of this!_

The envelopes were from Shanghai's address- the first covered in characters of a familiar brush- stroked cursive, the second obviously written by a wobblier hand, with its scratchy red- crayon characters occasionally crossed out here and there.

Taking hold of the gazette in one hand and the letters in another, I raced back into the living room to show Japan.

* * *

**Yay, Mr. Dragon! :D I dunno- while writing this fan fiction, I decided to include China's other boss as well, because I felt awesome ****_long xian sheng _****doesn't get enough attention here on fan . Spread the love for ****_long xian sheng_****!**

**-Oh! But I'll be including the human boss too later on- just in case y'all wanna know.**

**(Early note: none of the humans mentioned in this fan fiction (including China's human boss) is historical, nor is it characters from the present. This means that this is a hypothetical boss, so please- don't take offense!)**

**Sneak peak for next chapter: A new character (don't worry- not another OC ****_so drop that gun this instant murderous hater_****!) (yeah, I'm talking about you there at the back) (no, I'm not really talking to anyone but myself -_-) will bring along with him a wave of ChuNi happiness! :D **

**ChuNi! ChuNi! ChuNi**

**-Plumeria hi**


	7. Chapter 6

**WALTZING MATILDA WALTZING MATILDA WHO'LL COME A'WALTZING MATILDA WITH MEEEEE!**

**... No one, or I'll step on their toes :D**

**It's Saturday and I'm supposed to be doing my homework! (I spent the whole Friday night sleeping because mom refused to let me do any more, so I'm forced to do it today) (and tomorrow) (hopefully the heavenly beings will take pity on me) But I love fan fiction too much to abandon it ;)**

**Here's the ChuNi update you've all been waiting forrrrrrrrrr! Enjoy iiiiiittttt!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

"China?

"… China, it's time for you to wake up now."

I awoke with a start to find myself staring upwards into Japan's sightless eyes, his slender fingers caressing my ponytail. With a gasp, I quickly lifted my head off his lap and glanced about.

To my horror, all the other passengers on the train had their undivided attention fixed on us; two elderly women seated across us were giggling behind their hands, while the others were simply staring in amusement.

"I- I'm so sorry Japan!" I blurted, straightening my coat sheepishly.

"You're… Sorry? Whatever for?" He wanted know.

"F-f-for falling asleep o-on…" I blushed furiously. More hushed giggling were uttered around us. "I- I'm sorry, I know you don't like making a scene in public."

"Oh, is _that _what you're sorry for?" Japan chuckled, shaking his head, "don't worry about it- a man can't help where he places his head in slumber, and you need more rest anyways. I can't see the scene we're making, and I can't see the attention we're drawing either, so for now it does not matter. You should try not to see either if it makes you uncomfortable China"- with another laugh- "So this must be the freedom of the blind; you are free to do as you wish without being pressured by the sight around you, for you see nothing but black.

"How I wish I had realized this when I still had my sight."

We were interrupted from our conversation when the train came to a halt at the station, and one by the one the other passengers alighted the train- but not before casting us a final glance, before their smirks and grins disappeared through the cabin's doors.

"Ah- we have arrived, haven't we China?" Japan stood up from his seat.

"Yes we have", I nodded, standing up as well and draping an arm over Japan.

As we exited the train, I looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of two familiar figures darting out of the crowd to greet us, their oversized coats whipping about their knees as they raced each other to get to us first.

It was the girl who arrived first to envelop us in an oversized-sleeves-laden embrace.

"China- san! Onii- chan! You came to visit us again today!" She cheered.

"Ah- and this young lady with the adorable pigtails must be Gunma", Japan smiled, patting his prefecture's head.

Her brother arrived next, puffing and panting as he managed a slight bow in our direction.

"Good morning China- "- _pant_- "- san! Good- "- _pant_- "morning onii- chan-"

"Sheesh Chiba- kun, at least catch your breath first before you go spitting all over us!" Gunma reprimanded her brother, "I _did _tell you to get some exercise, but you never listen to me-"

"Hey, I can run just as fast as you can!" Chiba retorted, "It's just that I was careful not to bump into people, unlike-"

"- Yes, whatever. Now can you stop picking fights? You're giving me a headache!"

Chiba rolled his eyes in response, but said nothing more, choosing to instead avert his attention back to me.

"So, did you receive the letters from Shanghai- san's house today China- san?" Telling you that she would be coming over for a visit?" He inquired.

I nodded in response. _That _was the first letter I read aloud to Japan; the one written in elegant brushstrokes and decked in an array of (unnecessarily official) seals and stamps.

"Is she here yet?" I asked.

"Perhaps- but she told Beijing- kun that she and Saitama- kun were already on their way when Gunma- chan and I left the shelter", Chiba informed.

"Beijing- kun also said that we should try and get back before she arrives", Gunma added, "Though for whatever reason I can't quite place my finger on…"

* * *

As we traipsed down the sidewalks of the city towards the shelter, I came to accept the fact that Japan was getting used to not being able to see anymore.

The further we walked away from the station, the further his shoulders slid from beneath my arm until, at last, he was actually walking all on his own, skidding aside whenever he felt he would bump into another pedestrian, or stopping whenever he heard the honking of vehicles before him. Occasionally he would cling warily onto my arm again, but even this would only last for a few seconds, before he felt confident enough to let go.

It was as if Japan was learning to grow up all over again.

And once he _did _learn to grow up, he would have to leave my side once more.

"… Hey Japan?"

Japan stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me (well, not quite- turning around to face the streetlight _beside_ me is more accurate), "Yes China?"

"Well- since we're nearly there and all… Why don't I hold your hand again?"  
Ahead of us the prefectures, realizing that we were no longer following, halted their walking as well to swivel back at us.

"What's China- san talking about?" Gunma hissed, "we still need to cross a few more streets, before turning a corner and- "

"Shush Gunma- chan."

"But why?- "

"Just wait. Wait and watch."

Japan continued to stare, deep in though, before a small smile graced his lips and he nodded warmly, "Of course you can", he said, extending a hand.

I happily obliged, taking the offered hand in mine as we continued on our way to the shelter.

It turned out that Gunma had been right; we only arrived at our destination ten minutes later. But even as the ginormous building that was the hotel loomed into view, our hands were still firmly entwined in each others'. Japan did not utter a single word of it even as we entered through the double doors of one of the building together. However, he _did _utter the words…

"… I smell cleaning detergent."

"Too right you do", I muttered, scanning the lobby in disbelief.

What contrast the appearance of the lobby was compared to yesterday! The chairs and couches, with the array of cushions and quilts and blankets strewn in every nook and cranny, as well as the refreshment- piled tables, were still there.

Only now they were organized about the room instead of cluttered about in their previous scattered mess. Floor to ceiling had been thoroughly mopped and dusted, and the carpet vacuumed.

The culprit was dozing behind a couch, surrounded by pails upon pails of soapy water and clutching a mop in one hand. This was Gunma's discovery, who had decided to climb atop the furniture for no apparent reason, only to utter a squeal and jumping back down at the surprise that awaited her when she peered over the couch's head.

"Oh… It's just Beijing- kun", Gunma muttered in annoyance, advancing curiously to prod Beijing's exposed forehead, the cap that once covered it laying a few steps away from its owner, "I wonder why he's taking a nap when- "

"_I'm awake I'm awake_!" My municipality shot up, knocking over a few pails (and Gunma) in the process, "i-is she here yet? Is Shanghai- o-oh!" His eyes fell on Japan, before shifting to me. "Ch-China- gege! Japan- gege! You're here already! I'm s-s-so sorry that… Ah- I- "

"Calm down Beijing", I patted his back, "Shanghai isn't here yet."

"Oh… Sh- She really isn't?" Beijing squeaked, "That's a relief…

"But look at this mess! I- I have to get it cleaned up before she arrives or- "

"_Breath_, Beijing- kun", Chiba interrupted, "look at how stressed you are! No, you had better go lie down for a bit before Shanghai- san and Saitama- kun arrives. I'll go fetch the vacuum cleaner- "

Chiba never got the chance to fetch the vacuum cleaner, not did Beijing ever had the chance to lie down.

For at that very moment the double doors were set ajar by a saffron sleeve, and in traipsed another one of my municipalities, accompanied by a younger boy in a faded woolen cap. I couldn't help finding that the younger boy resembled that of a snowball- wrapped in an array of scarves and coats.

"She's here! She's here!" Beijing squawked.

Out of impulse, he covered the buckets and soapy stains with the couch before scuttling towards the newcomers, tossing his mop onto the floor and wringing his soggy sleeves behind his back as Chiba darted after him (after, taking a hint from the other's previous actions, helping to fling the mop behind the couch as well) with his peeved sister in tow.

"China, is everything alright with Beijing?" Japan inquired, "it's just that he appears to be rather…"

"Ah, he'll be fine", I assured, "Shanghai and Saitama have arrived though- why don't we go and meet them?"

"They're here already!" Japan gasped, nodding quickly and allowing himself to be led towards the entrance.

When we arrived, Shanghai and Beijing were already engrossed in conversation- Shanghai making the occasional remarks accompanied by flicks of her sleeves, the other nodding quickly and spluttering out answers, only to be cut short by his sister once more. All this China and Gunma witnessed with amusement, their curious gazes flicking back and forth from one speaker to the other.

The other newcomer (whom I've ascertained to be Saitama), however, appeared to have decided to separate himself from the others. He looks as if indulging in a world of his own, skittering about whilst making a strange show of 'tiptoe- peer- prod- duck- tiptoe'.

It was in this matter that, after a few more pokes at thin air, he scuttled too fast and collided with Japan's stomach. The latter's head immediately perked up at the force, and the culprit snapped out of reverie in astonishment. Shanghai swiveled around in wide- eyed horror.

"A- ah! J- Japan gege! I'm terribly sorry", Shanghai broke ranks with Beijing and the prefectures, hoisting Saitama off the floor and to her side, "sorry for- um- coming up in such short notice and- Ch- China- gege, terribly sorry for the inconvenience cause, I hope I…"

"Oh… Oh, did I bump into someone?" Saitama breathed, staring absentmindedly towards the ceiling before his eyes fell on Japan, "Oh? … Oh- _uh oh_! S- Shanghai- san, did I bump into onii- chan? Oh no, I bumped into!- "

"Saitama- kun."

With a shaky step forwards, Japan carefully kneeled down on the carpet before Saitama.

"Saitama- kun?"

"O- onii- chan?"

"Saitama- kun, I am still not angry."

So this wasn't the first time this happened?

"Y- you're not angry onii- chan?" Saitama sniffed.

"No. I am still not angry", Japan repeated.

"Oh…

"Onii- chan's back and he's still not angry!" And just like that, Saitama sprang up with new vigor, scattering a shawl and coat as he did so and causing his faded woolen cap to tip into his eyes.

Giggling, he readjusted his cap before giving Japan and I each a brisk hug. Saitama then proceeded to run about the lobby, scattering cloak and jacket alike in his wake like a little wooly tornado. By the time he had finished his round of the room and was back hopping eagerly from one foot to the other, he no longer looked like a garment- layered snowball, his clothes layer reduced to nothing but a pair of baggy trousers and a brown cardigan over a blouse. It didn't take long for his cap to cover both his eyes.

At the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Beijing slinking away to collect the dropped garments. Chiba quickly darted after him to help, while his sister chose instead to fold the pile of coats already on the floor around her.

"Onii- chan's not mad at me! Onii- chan's not mad at me!" Saitama squealed, "I'm so happy onii- chan's not mad at me!"- relaxing slightly- "Onii- chan, did you receive my letter? I wrote it in my favourite red crayon just for you!"

Japan nodded, "China read it aloud for me. It was a very sweet letter, Saitama- kun", he beamed.

_That _was the content of the second envelope- a letter written in Japan's alphabets, with not as much crossed- out characters compared to the envelope it was previously sealed in. It was one of those rare moments, while reading the letter to Japan, that I was glad to have once studied a language that wasn't my own.

Japan then turned towards Shanghai (or more accurately the potted plant beside her) and bowed, "Thank you Shanghai, for taking care of Saitama for me. I can't express how truly grateful I am that you are all so willing to help us even when- "

"Oh no, don't be like that Japan- gege!" Shanghai quipped, shifting to situate herself between Japan and the plant, "we are your neighbours, so it is only natural that we would happily provide aid in your time of need. Saitama- kun has also been wonderful company for me; your people have been wonderful company for ours' as well."

Shanghai then turned to me, a genuine and knowing grin plastered on her rosy cheeks. I happily returned the smile. That was true; all the Japanese brought us since they arrived was pure joy and happiness, and a little bit more of each by the passing seconds.

_All Japan brought me since I took him in was pure joy and happiness, and a bit more of each by the passing seconds._

"China- san? You've been awfully quiet for some time now."

Startled out of my thoughts, I looked down to find myself regarded by a pair of wide hazel orbs. It was Gunma, who had left the garments to stare at my passively, her hands folded behind her back and neck craned upwards, eyes studying my every move carefully.

It was all very familiar- and then it hit me why. For this was the look Japan used to give me whenever he was trying to figure me out; be it my next move, peering behind a white lie, or ascertaining my words.

And if she was anywhere as good as Japan in reading the atmosphere, she was bound to come to the end of her analyzing soon.

I felt a hand on my forearm and swiveled my head the other way, my eyes meeting Japan's misty pupils.

"China, is something the matter?" He wanted to know.

"Oh- wha-n-no, it's nothing", I blurted, "I was just thinking…"

Gunma looked to be about to say something else, when her eyes fell onto her brother and she uttered a horrified gasp.

Amidst the conversation, Saitama had decided to wander off on his own again. Now his absent-minded figure was flouncing towards the lavatory- the _wrong _lavatory at that.

Excusing herself, Gunma rushed after the other prefecture, hollering at her brother in Japan's language.

Shanghai watched as Gunma began pulling her brother away from possible humiliation and shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips as she quirked an eyebrow "That boy", Shanghai sighed, "he really is good company, but-

"… Wait, do I smell cleaning detergent?"

Just then, Beijing made the mistake of tripping over the leg of a nearby couch. The force of the trip shifted the couch aside- only slightly, but enough to reveal the ever-damp puddle it had once concealed. As Beijing's chin hit the floor, scarves and coats flew in every direction.

And Shanghai flew off the handle.

The tranquil expression was instantly smudged off her face as she stormed towards the puddle, and Beijing haphazardly scuffling to his feet, "_Beijing, what in the name of all things heavenly did you do_! Do you expect people to walk on _this_! What if the children slip on it!"

"You can't slip on carpet", Gunma commented quietly beside me.

"Oh dear… Is Shanghai going to be alright?" Japan swallowed, listening to the uproar nervously.

"This is… Normal", I assured, although it sounded more like a question in my own ears.

"I found it!"  
The three of us turned in unison towards Saitama, strolling casually out of the girl's lavatory with not a care in the world for his sister's bulging eyeballs.

Proving Gunma's earlier statement wrong, he slipped on the toilet paper trailing from his shoes, landing face- first into the carpet.

* * *

"_Now _do you know how to properly mop up a stain on carpet?"

Beijing nodded sulkily, standing up from the crouching position he had to so painfully endure for the past fifteen minutes to toss his rag aside.

However, his hands hastily scrambled for the cloth once more when Shanghai shot him a threatening glare from behind her teacup.

"Don't you think you're being a bit too hard on him Shanghai?" I asked, handing Beijing a cup as well. He took it gratefully and slumped into the chair beside me, opposite Shanghai's recliner.

"Gege, do you know what _I _think? I think it's a good idea that we make Beijing work hard on his chores the good old- fashioned way too!" Shanghai contradicted, flipping her brown locks behind her shoulders.

"Um, I'm right here you know", Beijing interfered, "and there's a reason people invented machines back then, don't you think?"

"Says the one who refused to tear down the wall."

Beijing sighed, but chose not to let the argument go further.

"Speaking of the old days", Shanghai spoke again, sinking back into her seat to gaze about the lobby, "this room, this atmosphere- no, this _whole thing _we've volunteered to do. Back in the war days, we would have laughed at the very idea of committing ourselves to such responsibilities, wouldn't we?"

"Things have changed considerably since… _those _days", I nodded, blinking the horrible memories away, "but it's the good kind of change."

"I second that!" Beijing agreed, and I could see the shadow of grief behind his grin as his own dark moments rushed back into mind, "boy, if we had to go through another period like that- well, I wouldn't know how to cope with anything anymore!"  
We each uttered hearty chuckles. Well, at least _mine _tried to be hearty. But in my ears, it sounded phony all the same. It isn't because my heart wasn't in agreeing terms with Beijing's statement, but was simply because my heart wasn't into the conversation at that very moment.

Instead, its attention had flown across the room, embedding its concerns towards another heart snugly tucked beneath the fold of faded blue robes.

Did war really change you into those people? Savage, ruthless beings who will stop at nothing to win victory's favour- stop at hurting _nobody_, not even their loved ones, if it meant getting the upper hand in battle?

… _No_, I decided, _I would never hurt Japan, even if my triumph was on the line._

"Gege?"

A poke in the shoulder from Beijing nearly made me spill the contents of my cup all over my lap. Beijing recoiled his finger apologetically.

"Gege, are you sure you haven't caught anything?" Shanghai fixed me with anxious honey- coloured eyes, "this has been the umpteenth time today you've space out and…"

"I'm alright", I announced for the 'umpteenth time' today as well, "I just… Um excuse me. I need to freshen up."

"Do that", Shanghai nodded slowly, the worried frown having yet to leave her and Beijing's faces as they watched me leave the small circle of seats we were occupying.

Perhaps I was so eager to be getting some time for sorting through my thoughts some place quiet that I wasn't watching where my feet went placing itself beneath me.

Or, judging from the other person, he wasn't watching where he went either.

For a few seconds later, a faded woolen hat, along with the rest of the head it was adorning, collided into my side. When I looked up in surprise- and then looked down in horror- Saitama was sprawled on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Oh, Saitama! Sorry about that- I- I wasn't watching where I was going", I answered truthfully, helping the boy to his feet.

"That's okay China- san, because _I _wasn't watching where I was going either!" He assured, straightening his hat before flashing me a grin.

"Then I suppose we are both at fault this time", I chuckled, "aren't you supposed to be with Japan and the other prefectures?"

"Not anymore I'm not!" Saitama declared in a sing- song voice, "they were talking about monotonous grown up subjects"- and doing a clever imitation of Gunma, he tossed his imaginary pigtails behind his back and proceeded to mimic in a phony voice- "_You know what onii- chan, I was thinking that next time the power plants should be made of blah-blah-blah!_" So I got bored and left to- "

Suddenly, Saitama ceased hopping around me in circles altogether. His jacket fell with a barely audible slap on his figure, and his pupils dilated.

"Um… Saitama? Saitama, are you-"

"_China- san!_"

The surprise nearly sent _me _sprawling to the floor. Without warning, Saitama lunged for my hand, grabbing it in his before flipping it back and forth with a maniac- like grin on his face, as if he had won a contest and was now brandishing his trophy. He prodded the little finger before madly flicking the hand under my nose.

"China- san! _China- san_! I found one! I actually found one!" He squealed.

"You found? …" I breathed.

The fervent shaking stopped altogether, as Saitama returned my hand back to my side and folded his own fingers behind his back, smiling up at me.

"Oh… For a moment there I almost forgot. You can't see it, can you China- san?"

The blank expression on my face was enough to answer his question.

"But that's alright China- san, because I'm going to tell you now; I'm playing my favourite game!"

"And your favourite game is?..." I obliged, albeit my head spinning in confusion.

"My favorite game is…" Saitama paused, making sure I had my full attention on him, before throwing his arms into the air, "_follow the red string!_"

"Oh, what a… Wait, _what_?"

I could practically hear the blood in my veins being frozen solid.

Saitama couldn't mean…

"Follow the red string, that's my favourite game!" He repeated, as loud and clear as the growingly apparent truth behind his words were unbelievable in my ears.

Saitama then proceeded to regard me with a look that was too serious to truly belong on his once trouble-free face. "You see China- san, _I_ am the only one who can see it", he said, leaning towards me and quirking an eyebrow dramatically.

"See?…"

"The string China- san."

He then proceeded to point around the lobby at all the invisible matter that only _he _could see, before gesturing to my left hand again. Have you ever felt surrounded by ghosts? That's how I felt at that particular moment.

"They are everywhere China- san; the red string is everywhere!" He whispered, as if the 'string' was a meek insect that would flit away at the slightest outburst, "You can bend it, but never break it. You can tangle it, but never truly lose it. You can stretch it worlds apart, but it will always find a way to get short again. And hear this China- san! Recently I have found out that they connect you to another person! For what reason I'm not sure just yet, but the strings seem to be really keen on getting you to meet that other person!

"So! I decided to make a game out of it! Whenever I feel bored, I try to find out who's connected to who. I've been trying a few people in this room, but their strings always lead outside so their match must be back home. But then..."- he grinned, before jabbing a finger into my hand again- "I actually found a match! You match someone in this room China- san!"

"And I match?..." I gulped.

_Ages _seemed to pass before Saitama took a step forward, the smile still plastered on his face as he regarded me with eyes sparkling aplenty.

And uttered the words that made my world fade into black for a couple of seconds- before pulling me back into a world I hardly knew anymore.

"You match onii- chan."

* * *

**:D**

**Who's going to argue with the strings now, eh? ****_Eh_****?**

**By the way, the wall Shanghai was talking about was 'The Great Wall'.**

**-Oh! And Shanghai is an OC so that means I sorta broke my promise in the last chapter- *shot by hater at the back***

**And this, ladies and gentlemen, is my first failed attempt at a cliffhanger. But I do hope it's ChuNi enough, because this is when the incessant fangirl in me began to kick in for this story. I was hoping to put in a few more neutral chapters, but my inner fangirl did have a point- I don't really want to keep my readers bored, now do I?**

**So that's it for this week! See y'all on the next!**

**... And this is so off topic, but I wonder... Who'll come a'waltzing Matilda now? o_o**

**-Plumeria hi**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back! **

**... Am I a bit too late today?**

**Hope I'm not. I'd absolutely hate it if I made anyone upset by procrastinating...**

**But anyways! Here's chapter 7; Please read, (hopefully) enjoy and review if you want to! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

…

I stared at my little finger until my eyes became so blurry that I had to avert my sight to the twilit fields and greenery outside the train. The countryside view had blended together into an indiscernible rush from the train's speed, giving me no time to focus on just one scenery.

Just like my mind, with its many thoughts jumbled together and spinning around Saitama's words.

_You match onii- chan_.  
… I match Japan.

My string connected me to Japan. After four thousand years… _It's been Japan all along_.

But then again, why should I be all that surprised?

That string was the same one I saw that faithful morning; Japan's first Hanami. Why hadn't I taken it so seriously before? Why did it take me this long to properly consider the fact that Japan and I could be… _A match_?

"We are a match", I murmured, glancing at my little finger once more before leaning back into my seat with a sigh.

Could that have been what my boss meant? Could that have been what he implied when he asked me whether brotherly love was what I wanted from Japan?

_That old coot must've known all along_, I thought to myself with a sigh.

… But what surprised me was that I wasn't angry.

I wasn't angry at my boss, for knowing who I was destined to be with all this time. I wasn't angry at the string, for pairing me with the nation whom I have long considered to be just a brother.

I wasn't angry at Japan, for being my destined _match_.

If anything, I actually felt… _Relieved. _Like a puzzle piece had found its place in my life; like a part of me had been made straight, spun towards the right direction.

Instead of asking myself how could my destiny be correct, I was now asking… _How could I have not realized these feelings before_?

"Hey Japan?" I turned my gaze from the view outside to the aisle seat beside me.

But Japan didn't answer. His foggy eyes were tucked beneath pale eyelids, his head nodding slightly every time the carriage shook as the train rumbled closer and closer to home. It certainly doesn't look like a very comfortable position to be in slumber.

I paused for a moment, not exactly sure what to do, before carefully wrapping his shoulders. Steadily, I shifted his body closer to mine until his head landed gently atop my shoulder. Smiling to myself, I kept an arm draped over his back. _What calm and pleasant breathing…_

"We are a match", I said to myself again, this time truly accepting it, "… We are a match."

The other passengers were staring at us once more, but I couldn't care less. The warmth of Japan's body against mine felt too good to let go again.

_Sigh_. The freedom of the blind.

* * *

_Click_.

The door to the bathroom was carefully set ajar by slender fingers, and Japan emerged cautiously from within, "Did I put my robes on properly China?" He asked.

"You did; I must say, you're getting better at this", I answered truthfully, "ready for bed?"

He nodded and allowed me to lead him into my bedroom. However, before I could guide him towards the bed, he wriggled his hand gently out of my grasp.

"China? If you don't mind, may I try to find the bed myself tonight?" He said.

"… Oh? You want to… S- sure", I affirmed, "but I'm still going to watch you, alright?"

Japan nodded with a reassuring smile. Slowly but surely, he stepped away from the doorframe, placing one foot after another, hands posed at his side ready to lurch out in case he felt about to collide into anything. Once I thought he was about to bump into my desk. But before I had the chance to pull him away, he had stopped, pivoting to face the right direction. A few more steps and…

_Thump_.

A triumphant smile, small as it was, played on his lips as his forearm collided with the bedpost.

"You did it", I smiled as well, just for his sake.

Japan turned to face my direction and nodded, his fingers feeling for the covers to lift. I went towards the bed and sat on its edge, just as he managed to climb into it, his head sinking into the pillow.

"My Japan", I murmured, stroking his fringe.

"Pardon me?"

"N-nothing…"

Silence ensued between us for a moment, before I broke it by clearing my throat.

"So… Um, what were you and the prefectures talking about?"- was the first topic of conversation that came in mind.

"Oh, just internal affairs and the like", Japan shrugged, "Chiba- kun also read me a letter from Kanagawa- kun. It's just as the article you showed me this morning said; he expects Tokyo to be finished with the repairs very soon."

"Ah, so you can all go home soon", I reminded, careful to hide the growing disappointment gnawing at my insides from my voice.

"Yes, we can all go home shortly", Japan sighed.

But what's _this _that I'm picking up from Japan's tone?

"… L- look China. I k-know I'm not one to be ranting about feelings and such but… Well, I'll be missing you very much when I go home."

He said it ever so quietly. But those words- sincere and sweet as they were- would never be ignored. My heart doing flips in my chest, I forced myself to utter a chuckle before caressing his hair again, parting his fringe to one side before shifting them to the other.

"Me too Japan, me too…" I exhaled, "more than you can ever imagine."

Japan beamed, "And how about you? Saitama- kun told me he was talking to you earlier. Is everything alright?"

_Flutter- flutter_, went my chest at the memory of our conversation back at the shelter. Did Japan want to know? _Could I tell him without stumbling over my words?_

"He… He was playing his favourite game", I settled with that answer.

"Oh, so he was following people's strings again?" Japan laughed.

"Y-y-you k-_know_?" I felt my cheeks blush scarlet.

"Of course- he's been obsessed with it for quite some time now", Japan shoot his head, "that boy… He's sweet, but- well, I suppose it would be better to embrace his childish nature now before he grows up. He's even tried my string once, but he says it always leads somewhere overseas… I sometimes wonder who it could be that I'm supposed to be connected with."

"Yes… I wonder", I smiled.

_Does he have the slightest clue_?

But then again, who am I to be the judge of that? If it had not been for my conversation with Saitama, for all I know it could have taken me four thousand _more _years to realize the true extent of my feelings for Japan.

"Um… Japan?"

Japan looked up, his sightless eyes regarding my forehead, "Yes China?" He obliged.

"How would you feel if… Well, it the person you're connected to- your _match_- is… Um, another country person? Someone not so far away?" I stuttered, before clamping a hand over my mouth in horror.

_No_! That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth! I was all too aware of my flaming cheeks as I glanced down at Japan. The nation had grown quiet, engulfed in his own thoughts.

But in the end, he exhaled, the smile on his lips widening.

"Then I would feel very happy all the same China", he said, "why do you ask?"

"… Nothing", I fibbed, "Y- you should get some rest now. Good night Japan."

"Good night China."

…

… I've said good night.

_But now it didn't seem very proper to leave Japan with a simple good night._

For a moment, for whatever reason I can't quite place a finger upon, I lost control of my actions. It was at this moment when I hunched over Japan's lying figure, towards where he still had his neck craned upwards. It was at this moment when I parted his fringe to peck his forehead, caressing the warm skin with my lips.

And then…

"… China? I- is that you?"

The moment ended.

I came back to my senses, and realized what I had done.

Scrambling off the bed, I backed away until my back collided with the wall behind me.

_Bless the heavens, what had I done!_

"You… Kissed me goodnight", Japan gasped, unconsciously answering my question, "you kissed me goodnight, didn't you China?"

"I-I-I _did_?" I squawked, "n-no, I mean, um, err… No, i-it's my sleeves that, um…"

"China. It's okay."

Japan had a hand feeling his forehead, his fingers gently stroking where I had kissed him, before he withdrew it back beneath the covers and sighed contently.

"This isn't the first time you've kissed me goodnight and you know that", he beamed.

"D-don't put it that way…"

How did everything manage to become so complicated!

* * *

_Beep- beep._

… Wh-what?

_Beep- beep_.

… Where was that noise coming from!

_Beep-beep_-

"_Oh for crying out loud_!" I snapped, up from sleeping position in an instant.

It was pitch- black in the living room, but I easily spotted my culprit's buzzing screen, regarding me with its screeches from atop the coffee table. With a grunt, I tossed my blanket away and snatched the phone, my mood growing all the more sour as I saw who it was that had so insensitively disturbed my rest.

"And at this ungodly hour too…" I grumbled, about to abandon my phone once more on the tabletop to save what little drowsiness I had left and resume my sleep.

But… Then again…

It could be something urgent.

After all, I haven't hear from him since the day of the accident; surely there must be a perfectly good reason for him to be calling again?

"I have to do this, don't I?..."

Before I could change my mind, I had scooped up the phone again, pressing a button to receive the call before holding the receiver to my ear contemptuously. There was no hope in getting anymore sleep now.

"Hello and what do you want?" I didn't bother to hide the exasperation from my voice.

"Now China, that's not a very polite way to address your boss."

_You woke me up at god-knows-how-long-past-midnight and you still want me to bother with manners?_ I rolled my eyes, fighting the urge to toss my phone away right then and there.

"I'd like to know why I am awake and not asleep like I should be, thank-you-very-much", I deadpanned.

I could hear my boss sigh at the other end of the line, "Very well", he muttered, "though I'm afraid you can forget about going back to sleep China, because I'm going to have to need you to come down to my office immediately."

"Wha- _now_?"

"Didn't I say 'immediately'?"

"B-but… _Why_? I mean, can't this wait until tomorrow?" I protested.

Another sigh resounded from my boss.

"Look China, if this will finally get the drowsiness out of you…. I would like to discuss matters regarding Japan."

…

_Japan_?

Oh, that did more than just get the drowsiness out of me.

It slapped me back to my senses, forcing my eyes wide open in their sockets until the darkness faded slightly. I was instantly on my feet, pacing about the room.

"Th-this is about Japan? What about him?"

"You will find out later."

"Why can't you tell me _now_?"

"At. My. Office", my boss finished, "So… Are you coming?"

I lowered the receiver slightly from my ears, glancing down the hall towards my bedroom.

Would it be right to leave Japan alone in his state? Even if I knew he was still fast asleep?

… I'd just have to quickly go back home after the meeting is adjourned; go back home before Japan wakes up.

What could go wrong?

"I'm… I'm on my way", I nodded, fetching a clean shirt to change into.

"Good. I'll be seeing you very soon."

* * *

The silence of the night.

At any other given moment, I would have considered my small moment of peace, trudging down the deserted corridors with not another troubling soul in sight, a blessing from the heavens itself.

But now I just couldn't get the feeling of dread to stop gnawing at my insides. If anything it grew all the more fervent the longer I walked; the closer I got to my boss' office. The quietness of it all just made it worse.

It was as if I was walking straight towards hell, with no one around to save me.

Oh well… Might as well get hell over with so that I can go home.

I wonder how long it's been since I nervously exited the front door (but not before storing the matches away, hiding the cutlery, checking that the door _and _the windows were properly locked _thrice_…).

Was Japan already awake?

"Come in, China."

_Snap_.

Emerging from my thoughts, I found my nose just inches away from the door to his office. My boss must've heard my footsteps from down the empty hallway. Reluctantly I turned the doorknob and entered…

_And what a remarkable sight_!

No- it wasn't the office, with its dull grey walls and overflowing bookshelves and cabinets, which I highly doubt would ever be a remarkable sight even if it made the effort to be one. If it made circumstances all the more astonishing, what was remarkable went a long way down my list of out-of-the-ordinary phenomenon's.

It was _my boss_.

With an actual, genuine smile on his face, like he had just won a lottery worth the Forbidden City.

Had he knocked himself on the head one blow too hard while I was gone?

"Take a seat", he commanded, in an unusually jubilant tone which I will admit scared the living daylights out of me.

Still squinting at my boss in suspicion, I cautiously took a seat before his desk.

"So… Um, what's all this about then?" I began.

"Oh yes- the news about Japan", he rested his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands together loudly, making me jump slightly.

"Y-yes… About Japan?"

_I came here for nothing else but Japan_.

"Right then", my boss cleared his throat, "So! As you know, Japan's Kanto region had recently experienced a major power deficit that rendered the metropolitan prefecture of Tokyo and others around it devoid of any electricity."

"Well, _yes_- but earlier today I received word that they're getting better", I added, "in fact, just some days ago word has spread that some of their prefectures almost have their power back on, so…"

My words faded away as I noticed something flicker in my boss's eyes. It was only for a brief moment, but there was no mistaking what it was; surprise, fear.

_Malignance_.

That remarkable smile… What surreptitious secrets could it be hiding?

"Oh… I see", he murmured, "Well- so we'd better be fast then!" The smile was back, and it terrified me more than ever before. "I called to inform you that the representatives and I have talked this over since the day of the accident, and just the other day we had come to a decision to our actions towards this."

"A-and your decision is?"

Underneath my oversized sleeves, I could feel both of my hands trembling uncontrollably. Shivers were traversing up and down my spine.

But I needed to know the truth.

_Might as well get hell over with…_

"We have decided that this accident is a wonderful opportunity that cannot go wasted!"

_Opportunity for what_?

"Thus, with the country of Japan at its vulnerable state…"

_Boy, that can't be good_…

"We have decided to cast out the revenge we've been dreaming of for so long.

"China, this is the third Sino- Japanese war, and this time, victory will be rightfully and blatantly ours!"

* * *

**And the cat is finally out of the baaaag!**

**... You didn't really think I'd let the fan fiction go without a problem, now did you? ;) **

**No, you probably didn't.**

**So now we have two problems; a bit of a love-confession-but-too-scared-to problem, and a boss-is-gonna-freakin'-ruin-everything problem (once again, this is NOT referring to the current boss, or any previous boss of China's, so pleeease don't take offense, 'kay? I simply made a jerk-boss OC). Oh- and the Japan-is-still-blind problem -_- Three problems! XD**

**I was actually thinking of putting in another kissy (that ain't a word in the dictionary now is it?...) (yay, I'm a Roald Dahl! XD) scene replacing the one with the 'you kissed me goodnight' scene. Y'know, that thing most fan fiction writers get, where after you get to experience the thrill of making your two characters kiss, you just want to keep making kissy scenes again and again (please tell me I'm not the only one...). But then I thought it was a bit too fast to put in a kissy scene sooo...**

**Well, I'll see y'all on Saturday! I hope you sorta enjoyed this update, kissy scene or not...**

**-Plumeria hi**

**p.s. :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**It's soil day! XD**

**... Forgive my abruptness. So, it's soil day (heheheh) and here is another chapter! I must say that I practically cried tears of joy the other day. You know that feeling of pure euphoria when everyone is showing so much concern for your fan fiction? You know? Well, I just wanted to thank all you wonderful readers who have taken your time to be viewing this story. Ever single view means a lot to me! :)**

**Oh! And thank you ver much, Guest, for constantly giving me your moral support! If only I knew who you were, I'd have given you a big huggie ages ago ;D But I must ask... Why do you want to pummel Long Xian Sheng? :( He's innocent...**

**Oh well, maybe he's done some meanie things I haven't hear of :D**

**So- well, enough 'bout that! Read, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

...

My heart might as well have stopped beating right then and there, and end my four thousand years of living once and for all.

I swear for a millisecond it must've did.

… I couldn't believe it. My ears couldn't believe the venom- coated words they were perceiving, those cruel testimonies being spewed out of an icy, icy heart. My eyes couldn't believe the monstrous gleam in my boss' orbs, a sight much more horrifying than the flames of the netherworld themselves.

_And my heart couldn't take any of it at all_.

"… _What_?" My voice seethed with an astonishing amount of anger that would have terrified me, should I have had the time to think about it at that very moment.

My boss regarded me with a surprised stare, "I had expected a different attitude."

"Y-you expected a… What? _What_!" I felt like strangling him, "You told me _that _and you expected a different _attitude_? What could you have possibly been _thinking_!"

"That you'd be happy at the idea of revenge", my boss deadpanned.

"_Revenge_? F-for _what_! Wha- how can I be happy for- _why _would I want _revenge_, of all things, at this time of age!"

"He'd hurt you in the past China. He _betrayed _you", my boss stated icily, "are you just going to play dumb and pretend that never happened?"

"But that was _centuries_ ago!" I held my ground, "I mean- look, I know what he did, but honestly I've learned to put the past behind me. Why can't you do the same! I mean- who broods over history that was destined to and has happened-"

"Your people China. Your people are brooding over history", he sighed, "China, I understand that this is a difficult decision for you to make, considering the fact that Japan is your brother- "

"I- I love him more than just a brother!"

The words were out of my mouth before I even had time to consider them. It was as if my mouth wasn't the one doing the talking, but instead another part of my body; a part of me that had probably felt the words squeezing it, beating _against _it, for centuries on end, but had just come to realize their true prowess now.

My boss gaped at me, horror- stricken and puce with rage, as if _I _was the one who had lost my marbles.

"_Oh for goodness' sake get a hold of yourself boy_!" He roared, standing abruptly from his seat.

I stood up as well, never daring to turn away from the daggers he glared in my direction; never daring to avert the path of daggers I was shooting back.

"China, must I remind you that you are a _country_? Must I remind you that you have a _nation _to lead? _People _whose fate becomes sealed by your decisions, both good and bad? I expected better from a country who has lived to see the world alter in four thousand years, but I suppose I'll have to tell you again- China, you have to start playing your role seriously and take responsible actions!"

"Sending my people to war isn't responsible actions!" I retaliated.

"But it's what they want!" _Whatever happened to 'responsible actions'? _"… And you will find that many agree with my statement. Face it China- in this world you have to fight to gain the upper hand; you've already witnessed plenty of that, haven't you? Trust me when I say that this is for your own good. Do you want to remain weakest of the world powers forever?"

My hands were shaking with rage. My teeth were clenched. I couldn't think straight.

"… This meeting isn't going anywhere, is it?" He sighed, plopping back into his chair and burying his face in one hand, "You may now be dismissed."

"Wha- I- Y- you cold, heartless…"

"I said this conversation is over."

I gaped at him, before shooting him a final glare and backing towards the door, away from hell.

Hell that, for one thing, obviously isn't done with me just yet.

"No… No, no this conversation _is not _over just yet. This isn't over yet", I snarled, slamming our of his office.

* * *

The string that connected Japan and I.

That string is _mine_!

_Ours_!

What right did he, or any other bloodthirsty, past-ridden fools for all I care, have to interfere! Have they not learned _anything _from history? Have they not learned of the terrible price one must pay to wage a war? What is making them so _desperate _that they are more than willing to plunge themselves back into battle; throw away the peace we had once yearned for for _ages_? Did peace mean nothing to them?

… Of course, I didn't live to be this long not to know that peace is never very long-lasting.

But this is simply _outrageous_!

Japan, and his prefectures and people for that matter, are no longer safe here. But how can I tell him the truth…

Without making him leave me once more?

Grunting in frustration, I vented my anger on a stray pebble nestled on the dusty dirt path that winded up the mountainside. After my shoe collided with it, the pebble tumbled and skipped across the ground, before coming to a halt against a ginkgo tree.

_A ginkgo tree bathed in sunlight_.

I stared in horror at the shimmering fan-shaped leaves, before averting my gaze to the heavens.

Just as I had feared.

While I was engulfed in my own sea of thoughts, the morning sun had begun its descent over the horizon, tingeing the cobalt of night with its first rays of pink and red. At the spur of the moment, a fragment of my boss' words slapped me hard across my face.

_And you will find that many agree with my statement…_

JAPAN!

I broke into a sprint, scattering more pebbles and stirring dust in my wake.

JAPAN!

It's as if the faster I ran, the more intent the sun became on beating me. Faster, my legs sliced the air. Ragged, my breathing became.

Higher, the sun climbed into the clouds.

_JAPAN_!

A few minutes later, I could hear screaming and hollering echoing through the groves and shattering the silence of dawn.

Was it all in my head, or was it the truth I was trying, but evidently failing, to outrace?

Turning a corner, I scrambled through the last curtains of thicket and emerged into the clearing of my house. Thank goodness- they have yet to arrive.

But not for long. Every sharp intake of air I took, the thunder of a dozen footsteps and the riot of shouts got closer.

I didn't want to wait for them out here.

After fidgety attempts on fitting the key through the keyhole of the front door, I sprang into the house, quickly locking it back behind me.

A silhouette kneeling before the window momentarily distracted me from my fatigue from racing through the mountain groves.

"J- Japan?" I wheezed, crouching by his side and taking hold of one hand, "Japan? What are you doing?"

"A- ah! China, you're back!" Japan gasped, his other hand searching the air before landing atop my forearm, "Where did you go! I- I was so worried- I h-heard noise coming from the distance and- "

_Crack!_

_ Shatter!_

In less than a second, the window was splintered into a million pieces. My arms immediately wrapped around Japan protectively, shielding him from the broken glass that rained upon our heads.

But my embrace did nothing to shield Japan's ears from the hollering and protests, which had amplified both in volume and intensity.

"Ch-China? What's going on? What's happening out there?" Japan's question was barely audible over the din.

"S-stay clam, everything's under control…"

_Bash!_

_ Bam!_

Now they were attacking the front door. The hands clutching my shoulders began to tremble.

"China?- "

"_Everything's under control_!"

"_China_, _why are your people going on strike!- _"

_Bam!_

_ Crash!_

"China, I tried to go outside to look for you, but the front door and all the windows were locked!" Japan wailed.

"Yes they were!" I shouted over the noise, "That's because _I _locked them!- "

"… What?"

The hands were now pushing against my chest, struggling for its body to be released from my grasp. Fear that clawed against my insides seized me- and this time it had nothing to do with the commotion that threatened to collapse the ancient foundations of the house.

"Japan?"

"You… China, you _knew _they were coming, didn't you?" He gasped, breaking free from my embrace at last.

"Japan, I-I can explain…" I started, rising to my feet.

Japan, shaking his head furiously, must've sensed my movement and backed towards the wall behind him. I reached out a hand to hold him again, but he only backed away further, cold perspiration dripping profusely from his forehead.

"Japan, listen to me- "

"Y-you're hiding something China… I-I knew it- I knew you were hiding something from me! And not even being blind can keep that away from me, you know?" Japan ascertained, evident hurt lacing his tone.

"Japan- I- l-look, everything's okay…" Even in my own ears those words sounded meek.

There was no reason for them to sound otherwise to Japan either.

"China, one thing that have yet to change about you since the old days is that you do poorly in keeping things hidden", Japan said, a new stony tone in his voice that quaked my very being, "What is happening to you? Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"Because- ah- no, J-Japan, I- "

"_My god, I can't believe what I'm seeing right now_!"

Our heads swiveled in unison towards the broken window, where a hand had parted the now- ragged blinds. Peering through the thin slices of bamboo was an eye, a mixture of astonishment and contempt etched in its dilated pupils. But what made my blood run cold in my veins was the fact that it was staring straight at _Japan_.

"What is it! What do you see!"

More voices joined the first. More hands parted my blinds, followed by more eyes jostling each other to catch a glimpse of the interior of my house.

_Jostling to catch a glimpse of Japan_.

"I- I see a _Japanese _in there! China has a Japanese with him!" The first voice marveled.

Angry murmurs and shouts rang through the mob outside. The colour drained from Japan's face.

"He's right! I see the Japanese too!"

"Hey, isn't that their personification?"

"It is! It is!"

"Japan's personification is here! That's Japan we see!"

"His eyes…"

"What matters is he's here!- Hey, _wait_! China! Where's he going!"

"He's running away!"

"He's hiding him!"

"China, where're you going!"

"China, _wait_!"

But I wasn't going to wait for the truth to be leaked. I wasn't going to wait for Japan to hear.

Without a second glance in their direction, I scooped Japan in my arms and made a dash away from their demonic howls, into the bedroom where the sound of hatred couldn't reach his ears, before slamming the door shut behind us.

* * *

Japan fell silent, chewing his bottom lip as he slowly digested my words. I finished my confession with a sigh, reaching to take his hand into mine. He didn't pull away.

"So… That's what really happened…" Japan breathed.

"… Yes", I nodded solemnly, fingering my ponytail nervously.

Japan gulped, hanging his head whilst muttering under his breath.

"… Why didn't you tell me China?"

A teardrop struck my hand, leaving a wet path of sorrow that pricked my skin, pricked the corners of my eyes, as they rolled down towards the gap between where our fingers were entwined. Japan sniffed. I never saw where the next tear landed; I couldn't bear to look at him, even if he couldn't look at me. He wanted me to tell him the truth, but I couldn't help feeling that it was all my fault that he was crying all over again.

"China… Y-you said everything w-was alright…"- another sniff; another which yanked my heart with as much force as the last, if not more- "But it isn't… W-why didn't you tell me the truth! Why didn't you t-t-tell me what really happened… _While I still had the chance to help?_"

"I'm sorry", was all I managed to utter just as I felt my own tears stain my cheeks.

"No- _I'm _sorry China", he sobbed, "I- I should've _done _something to help! I should've taken action before- b-before _this _happened! China, you had your own problems to deal with. This is a difficult time for you…

"And then I had to come and make situations worse!"

"Japan, that's enough! None of this is your fault!" The tears were surging now- on _both _of our faces.

"But it is! It _is_!" He buried his face in his hand, "I'm a failure, a _failure_. I failed to protect my people, failed to protect my prefectures. And you China… I've failed _you_. _Twice_. I care for you, but I've nearly _killed _you. I care for you, but I can't even _protect _you. It's just as I say…"

"No. Don't you finish that."

I took Japan's hand off his face, before wiping the tears off his cheeks with a thumb.

"… Now, I'm going to say this straight from the heart", I tried to keep my voice steady, "Japan… If this is about what happened in the past, it's all long ago and forgotten."

_It is_.

"And there's no point in mourning over history, now is there?"

_There isn't_.

"Besides, as _I've _said before, you will always be my…"

…

… _My little brother_?

"You will always be my… Japan. You will always be _my _Japan", I finished, squeezing his hands.

"… And you will always be _my _China", Japan hiccupped, albeit chuckling all the while, before his expression grew grim once more, "but after we're through with now, I'm helping you out of this whether you like it or not"- _hiccup_! More laughing- "because _my _China is never, and never will be, the weakest of the world powers."

At this I said nothing, instead settling with another embrace. All the while my head throbbed fervently, and the aching in my heart was no better.

My head hurts because although I had told Japan the truth, I hadn't told him the _entire_ truth. I would just have to find a way to talk my boss out of the war idea- or fight the blood and bones out of each other, I really couldn't care less at this point- before word reaches Japan.

As for my heart…

I wonder if my definition for 'my Japan' and Japan's definition for 'my China' matches?

Japan…

As much as I want to tell you so many things, I just couldn't.

Not yet.

* * *

**Not. Yet. Not. Yet...**

**But perhaps soon... Perhaps ;)**

**Oh- and one more thing.**

**This week I'm posting an extra chapter!- Because the extra chapter is sorta an interlude, and I don't really think interludes count as chapter.**

**So- well, see y'all again in the next five minutes or so!**

**-plumeria hi**


	10. Interlude

**... It's been more than 6 minutes! :D**

***face palm* I am so sorry.**

* * *

**_Interlude_**

...

"Gunma- chan, don't do that!- "

All too late.

For just as 'that' left Chiba's tongue, a blast of freshener- scented air was bombarded down his throat. Gunma, having just successfully thrown her futon across her brother's, regarded him with a quizzical frown.

"I can't take out my futon?" She questioned.

"You can't just _throw _it on the floor", Chiba rolled his eyes.

"Who says?" Gunma countered, "but I'm to tired to be bickering with you, so I'm going to let you win this time."

"Don't you mean- "

"End of discussion!"

And to Gunma, when it's the end of discussion, _it's the end of discussion_. But it still took some willpower on her part to avoid launching into another squabble at the sound of Chiba's exasperated grunts.

It was jut her nature that way.

Not that she cared to admit it.

"Knock it off! Knock it off!"

"This isn't funny, let us go!"

The prefectures' heads swiveled in unison to the direction of the open doorway to their temporary quarters at Beijing's house, where they instantly caught sight of their brother flouncing into the room with a maniac- like grin etched into his face (a sight that, to Gunma's reluctant admittance, still sent her skin crawling even after many years of knowing Saitama), dragging a boy and girl by the arm behind him.

"Chiba-kun! Gunma- chan! Look!" Saitama cheered, waving his hostages' arms wildly in the air and provoking another round of protests from his captives.

"Yes I _look_! Saitama-kun, let them go!" Gunma demanded, jumping to her feet off her futon.

The mad grin instantly faded into a perfect 'o'-shaped gape. The grip on the arms loosened, the captor's own hands falling with a muffled 'thump' against his sides. The children wasted no time in scooting out of the quarters.

"Oh… But why Gunma- chan?" Saitama watched as the boy's orange jumper sleeves tugged the girl away, her plait disappeared through the doorway after him, "they were a match…"

"Ah, so you're at it again aren't you Saitama-kun?" Chiba grinned, rising from his futon as well.

"Wha- don't encourage him Chiba- kun!" Gunma shot a glare in Chiba's direction, before shifting her attention back to Saitama, "Saitama, you shouldn't go dragging other people about even if they are… Well… A 'match'."

At this, Saitama's face completely fell. "But wouldn't they be happy if I brought them together Gunma- chan? Chiba- kun?" Saitama frowned, "won't I save them a lot of trouble trying to figure out their strings if I told them who was on the other side now? Don't others like playing my favourite game too?"

"Um… Well- look here Saitama- kun", Chiba sighed, sitting atop the coffee table at the corner of the room.

Gunma wanted to point out to her brother that planting your rear end atop a table was bad manners. However, she decided against it for now; who was going to give Saitama the lecture if Chiba decides to withdraw from the face of Earth in his sulkiness? Certainly not _her_- for now, for this subject, she was out of words, and Chiba was better at these matters than she was.

Not that she cared to admit it.

_It's because Chiba- kun's a crybaby_.

Saitama shuffled closer towards them, his eyes stuck on Chiba expectantly.

"Let me put it this way", Chiba began, "you do know that you're the only one who can see the string, right Saitama- kun?"

Saitama nodded, the cap atop his ruffled brown hair tilting to one side of his head as he did so.

"Well, there's a reason for this Saitama- kun. There is a reason why the rest of us can't see it like you can… But first, I think it's about time I tell you what the string does. Would you like to know Saitama- kun?"

At this Saitama nodded eagerly, and the cap tilted to fall over his eyes. With a chuckle, Chiba propped the hat back up properly atop his brother's head and proceeded with the lecture.

"You see Chiba- kun, the string is there to connect us to one other person; and _only _one other person. This person is your destined other and somehow, somewhere out there, and someday, the string will bring you to that other person, where you will remain by his- or her- side for the rest of time until death do you apart", Chiba explained.

"Ohhh...

"But now you've just made it more complicated Chiba- kun!" Saitama groaned, "b-because wouldn't they be happy if I told them who their-um- _other person_- is? Wouldn't it make them happy? Wouldn't it be much easier if everyone could see the string and find their destined other person too?"

"And that brings me to my other points Saitama-kun", Chiba beamed, "the gods tie the string around our little finger and the little finger of our other person, but they make it so that the string is invisible to us because they want us to figure out that other person ourselves. Sure, the strings get tangled, and sometimes people have to try more than once and get hurt in the process, but the gods want this to happen too. Think of it as- "

"A favorite game?"

"… Yes Saitama- kun. Think of it as a favourite game. You have to play it yourself, but the string is there to prevent you from getting too lost."

"But… _Why_?" Saitama gasped, "why do the gods want to be mean and make things hard? Why the obstacles?"

_Answer the question Chiba- kun_, Gunma begged silently, sitting back down atop her futon.

_Why am I suddenly so intrigued_?...

Memories, dark and assumed to have been long forgotten, resurfaced and trotted about her mind, but she willed herself to concentrate. Gunma needed the answer, and she was hanging onto every word Chiba uttered.

Not that she cared to admit it.

"Because these obstacles are what makes the final results optimal", answered Chiba, with a brief glance in Gunma's direction, "imagine what love would mean if everyone could get their hands on it so easily? Without obstacles- without having to fight to acquire- love would be something without any meaning, a disposable matter not worth treasuring."

"Oh… So if I go about telling people who they're supposed to be with, I won't make them happy?"

"Not in the long run you won't", Chiba shook his head.

"Right… That explains everything then!" Saitama chuckled, bouncing on the toes of his shoes, "because earlier today I told China- san his string connected him to onii- chan and he looked like he was about to faint- "

"_What_!"

At this, Gunma's head perked up. At the corner of her eye, she saw Chiba fall off the coffee table.

Saitama became as still as stone, the colour draining from his face, "Was… was that wrong?" He wanted to know, glancing from Chiba to Gunma fearfully.

Standing up slowly, Gunma took slow steps towards him, all too aware of her expression that might as well have been carved in granite as she narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Saitama- kun? Can you… Can you repeat that?"

"Um… Was that wrong?- "

"_No_, I- I mean what you said _before _that! A-about onii- chan and China- san? The string?" Gunma tried again, this time not bothering to hide the tone of desperateness from her voice.

"Oh, you mean _that_! Oh yes!" Saitama was gushing once more, "the string connects China- san and onii- chan! They are- "

"A match…" Gunma's voice trailed off.

"Right as rain!" Saitama cheered, oblivious to his sister's pale complexion.

Just like that, the dark memories of the past completely engulfed her. Gunma felt the floor sway under her feet as she struggled to retain any logical reasoning she had left in her. It was as if the world had suddenly perched itself atop her shoulders, causing her knees to buckle under the extra weight.

"Gunma- chan?"

Now Chiba was crouching before her, regarding her with concerned pupils. Saitama was doing a jig around the room, humming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh… Yes, I'm alright", Gunma waved away, "you should probably get Saitama- kun to stop that before he wakes up the whole house…"

The look on Chiba's face was enough for Gunma to ascertain that she wasn't fooling anyone.

And from the looks of it, not ever her other brother's impudence was going to be a good enough reason for Chiba to leave matters with loose ends.

"… Fine!" Gunma sighed, "Well, maybe I'm just- um- maybe the news that onii- chan are China- san are… _That_, well, it just shocked me-"

"As to me!" Chiba laughed.

Gunma wasn't sure whether to be relieved that no more questions would be launched at her, or peeved that not even Chiba, the _crybaby_, knew that the words that have just escaped her throat were none but white lies.

"Hey… But now that we actually consider the prospect of it… I'm actually not that surprised of the turn of events", Chiba smiled, "I mean… Judging from recent events and such- "

"And China- san often spacing out with his eyes locked on onii- chan", Gunma muttered.

"Yes, and that too", Chiba agreed, "But didn't all that made it pretty clear what the string was trying to do?"

"_Yes_!" Saitama quipped, skipping in a circle around the other two, "and I think the string chose well! The string chose well!"

Gunma simply shrugged, before crawling into the futon with a sigh; crawling away from the gloomy visions of history that seemed to pull at her insides.

_China and onii- chan are a match_, a voice inside her sang, _they will be happy together for sure... China and onii- chan are a match..._

_They will be happy together for sure..._

But why was there a siren wailing fervently at the back of her mind? A siren that have saved her from completely vanishing off the face of Earth on multiple accounts in the past? Would she have to be the antagonist in this love story?

Not that she wanted to think about it.

* * *

**A little something about Gunma-chan; with a little bit of research, Gunma actually has a pretty rough time in the past. Prior to the Tokugawa period, she was united with Tochigi- kun as the Kenu Province, and was the centre of horse breeding (which actually makes sense, considering that the 'Ma' (**馬**) in 'Gunma' means 'horse' in Japanese) ('Ma' is also 'horse' in Chinese, only it is written '马' instead of '**馬**') (CHUNIIIII! XD) in ancient Japan. However, her people were also one of the first victims of the curse of modernization. Ever heard of the 'Gunma incident' (circa 1880's)? Well, apparently, there were some who weren't very happy with the way Japan is modernizing. These included the farmers of the Gunma prefecture- and they had to pay a bloody price for being rebels. To put it bluntly, they were shot to death by repeating rifles- all made in Japan :( Poor Gunma-chan...**

**We'll see how she copes with onii- chan finding love, 'kay? :)**

**With promises that I'll make things happy for Gunma- chan... In a bit.**

**-Plumeria hi**


	11. Chapter 9

**大家好！今天是星期四，****所以我回来了！**

**(... Haha, random Mandarin is 很 random XD )**

**So! Here is chapter 9 and, well, this is the first time I'm doing something like this, but...**

**WARNING: really dark, dark things going to happen today... **

**Haha, soppy warning XD Forgive me for now, 好吧？**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

…

I clutched the dagger in my shaking hands, never daring to let go in case of an assault. My eyes, throbbing and sore, glanced warily from the bedroom door to the window at every little thump and twitch of the night, every little groan the house uttered, as it swayed ever so slightly on its ancient foundations every time the wind drew another breath.

I was supposed to be asleep hours ago as far as Japan knew.

But how can I shut my eyes at a time like this!

They now knew what my boss wanted of them; wanted of _me_. They now knew I had Japan with me.

I can only begin to imagine what they would attempt, should I let Japan out of my sight for even a moment.

"No, don't even think about it", I murmured.

Releasing my right grip on the sword's hilt, my hand felt for Japan's before, after some thought (which was becoming very difficult to conjure… _I need to stay awake_!) being withdrawn back onto my lap. I can't risk awakening Japan now, or he'll no doubt demand me to go back to 'bed' this instant.

Or he might start asking more questions. Questions I won't be able to answer without revealing the truth.

I can't have that.

_Stay awake China, stay awake_!

The bed suddenly looks so warm…

_Japan looks so warm…_

Dolt, why'd you even pick the _bed _to keep vigil on in the first place!

_Stay awake_…

If an assault comes…

_Clank_!

I need to stay…

_Awake_…

* * *

_Trickle- trickle_…

I awoke to the realization that moistness was lapping against the fingers of my left hand, which was hanging off the side of the bed. My right hand was on…

Japan.

… _Oh my god, JAPAN_!

Using all I had in me to avoid even the slightest yelp from escaping my throat, I scrambled off bed, only to nearly slip on water that had pooled around the bed and my bare feet as my hands rummaged for my dagger. Grasping the now-moist hilt at last, I pointed the blade before me as my eyes followed the path of water towards the window- where a sight which must have taken at least fifty years out of my life greeted me.

But in less than a second later, the urge to scream was replaced by the urge to plunge the blade into the yellow orbs that regarded me with amusement from behind the hole-ridden windowpane. Thank the divine beings he wasn't the one who made those holes, but an earlier assault consisting of rocks being pelted through the window, otherwise he would have already ended up with at least one bad eye, boss or not.

"Oh my China, never in my immortal life did I expect things to escalate so quickly between the two of you!" My boss chortled.

"It w-wasn't like that!" I hissed, my cheeks blushing red despite myself, "Now be quiet or you'll wake up Japan! What are you doing here anyways?"

"Always the grouchy one you are", my boss shook his head, before his eyes moved away from the window, "outside, or you'll wake up Japan."

"That's what I said", I muttered, turning away from the window.

With a final glance in Japan's direction, his peaceful figure still fast asleep under the covers, I abandoned the dagger and made my way outside. Exiting the front door, I sat cross-legged before my boss, his serpentine body already coiled on the ground. We sat in silence for a moment, before I cleared my throat.

"Your prophecy", I began, "your prophecy… It was true."

"Ah, so I reckon you now know what love it is that you want from Japan?" My boss obliged.

I nodded without hesitation. I needn't tell him my answer; we both knew what it was anyways.

"Saitama told me earlier today", I added.

"Saitama is a special boy", he nodded.

"Wait- so he can really… ?"

"Did you doubt him when he told you Japan was on the other end of the string?"

"… No. No I didn't."

"Then the string has spoken", my boss grinned, "Saitama simply confirmed it.

"I also heard, China, that your people have recently grown restless once more."

I jumped at my boss' words, my head perking up in astonishment. He regarded me expectantly, his yellow orbs piercing me to the ground until I could come up with a way to answer him.

"… I'm- I'm just so confused", I sighed, "I mean- how can they have not moved on from the past? I know I have!"

"I wouldn't be so certain of that- "

"What's that supposed to mean!" I swiveled my head so fast my neck ached, "I _have _moved on! I have too!"

My boss uttered no words in response, but now simply stared passively at me, as if challenging me to go further. I didn't need any more encouragement, and soon the emotions were spewing out of me in uncontrollable waves. The world turned a slight shade of red, like the vermillion background of my flag.

"It's another one of your stupid prophecies isn't it? Isn't it? What are you saying! Are you saying that- that I'm going to _hurt _Japan someday? Is that what you're saying!" I boiled.

"You have to do the right thing China"- was all he uttered in reply.

"But I… Wait- don't tell me you're supporting him as well!" I stood up abruptly. _How could he_! I felt like bursting into tears that very second, "How can you possibly think that way! I- I expected this from him but _you_? You're supposed to be on _my _side! I thought you could understand my feelings better! Tell me why you think waging another war is- "

"China, I never said I supported the war", my boss stated calmly.

"But you're implying it!" I cried.

"But I never said it, and that's the difference in that. If you think I approve of his plans then you are greatly mistaken. If you say I don't understand your feelings than you are wrong", he said more sternly, uncoiling off the ground as well.

"But- but…"

My voice trailed away as a viridian claw placed itself atop my shoulder. I looked up to find my boss' burning gaze in mine.

"China, has there ever been a time, _any _time you can remember, when I had lied to you?" He pressed.

I could only gawk back at him. But deep inside, I knew the answer to that question just as well as I knew the back of my hands.

And he knew as well.

"China, I am going to say this one more time, and I want you to believe every word I say; I have not taken sides with him. To put it simply I do not wish for you and Japan to be fighting again. That time of age is well behind us now. I am simply telling you to do the right thing; and I have great faith that you will."

Withdrawing his claw, he took a step back. Still no words came out of my mouth.

"Oh! And one more thing before I best be on my way. If you think you've going to have to go through this alone, then you are greatly mistaken as well my boy. Just remember that, like you and me, there are those that oppose the government too, and even if that no longer feels of any help either"- with a knowing glimmer in his eyes- "keep in mind that there is always someone at the other end of the string to fight for- and who is, believe it or not, fighting for you."

With those last words, my boss was gone. Gone with the wind; _like _the wind. With a final nod, my boss took to the sky like an emerald firework, leaving a whirlwind of raindrops and scattering bamboo leaves in his wake. I watched him twist and turn in the night sky, becoming a dot in the horizon before disappearing altogether behind the taller mountains in the distance.

All that was left of his presence was the downpour he left in his wake; heavenly water that drenched my face, sifted through my hair and stuck my clothes to my body.

"I _will _do the right thing! I will!" I cried to the heavens, not caring who heard me; not caring if the curtains of rain threatened to silence my voice altogether, "I'm going to put and end to this! I'm going to find a way to stop this once and for all!"

I'm not sure how, but I will.

* * *

"Oh! And perhaps we can start working on some new trade policies for your people! I can help you find more profitable commodities to start trading and- "

"Japan, give it a rest already will you!" I groaned, albeit chuckling at how persistent he had become on boosting my ranks in the world eight.

"Eh? I don't see anything to laugh at about trade policies", Japan frowned.

"I don't think trade policies would ever be the new face of comedy either honestly", I laughed, holding Japan's teacup to his lips, "no, I'm laughing at how much you're fussing over me right now. It's simply adorable."

"I… I- ah! T-thank you China, but I can find my teacup myself. I'm not completely devoid of any sense now am I?" Japan blushed, taking the cup from my hands.

"Same old Japan", I smiled.

Japan chuckled, lowering the cup from his lips.

Was I too much?

I couldn't care less. Ever since the conversation between my boss and I, I had felt much better, much more _spirited_. I could actually change where all this was going. I could stop the potential of any more war, and I could stop the riots as well.

But the best part was that I didn't have to disappoint Japan. I actually had the chance of not blowing things for the two of us; I could actually have him remain at my side until I'm ready to keep him.

_Keep him_…

I like the sound of that.

"China? What is on your mind this time?"

I awoke from my thoughts to find porcelain against my lips.

Japan, his blank eyes not quite fixed at anything in particular, was grinning sheepishly as he held a teacup to _my_ lips.

"Oh, not much. Just… _You_", I smiled, tipping the cup in Japan's hand slightly as I took a sip, much to the other's astonishment and ever- reddening cheeks… Well, not to say that I wasn't blushing either, "And how about you? Anything in particular bothering you at the moment?"

It was just a vain attempt at altering the conversation to another less flustering path.

But at my words, the colour drained from Japan's face. He lowered the teacup down on the tabletop and withdrew his hands wordlessly to his lap.

"Japan?" I repeated, taking hold of his hands beneath the table. They were clammy and trembling profusely.

_Or was it my own?_

"China, I'm not sure if this is going to be good news or not for you, but…"

"I'll live through it. Tell me."

Japan seemed to consider this for a moment, before taking a deep breath and continuing, "China, I've had the feeling that… T-that…

"… Hanami. The trees are ready to bloom very soon. So… Y-you know what that means, don't you?"

The meaning was clear as daylight- and as painful as lasers. Of course I knew.

"Yes… So you can go home now! I'm happy for you Japan."

But even as I said that, it was like a knife stabbed into my chest; like my heart had recently been beaten and was now swollen beyond comprehension.

"But China…"

Was I imagining things, or were there tears pricking the corners of Japan's eyes?

_Or were those my own tears I was seeing_?

"Hey, no worries", I forced a smile on my face- which stung so badly- as I caressed his back, "you'll be fine when you get home Japan. I've seen your progress in the past few days and I believe- no, I _know_- that you will manage just fine without- "

"It's not that that I'm worried about! I just don't feel like leaving just yet because I… B-because… I…" Japan bit down on his lips before he could utter another word, hanging his head so I wouldn't have to see the blush that had begun to take form once more.

_Because I…_

What did Japan want to tell me?

Could it be…?

"No… I- I suppose you're right China", Japan's words awoke me from reverie, "yes… I-I'll be fine. Thank you for being happy for me."

"Sure", I breathed, giving Japan his hands back.

Who was hurting more now? Japan? Or me?

"So… Um, when do you think they'll be ready to blossom Japan?"

Japan's head shot up from his lap, "Oh! Uh… Um, I'm not sure China. But… I'd say in a few days' time."

_A few days_! I only have a few days left with Japan!

"Oh! Okay then, I-

"… Hey… Wait.

"Japan, did you- was it me, or did you hear…"

"No. I heard it too", Japan's expression grew solemn.

I narrowed my eyes, scanning the living room for any explanation to the noise. But Japan and I are the only ones here…

_Tap- tap- tap_…

"I heard it again!" Japan gasped.

"Me too…" I was starting to get goose bumps down my arm.

What was making that noise!

Or… _Who _was making that noise?

_Tap- tap- tap_!

"I don't think it's coming from this room China", Japan started, standing up from his chair.

However, I quickly pushed him back down, "No, you stay here Japan. I'll go take a look."

"But I- "

"Stay. Here. Japan", I repeated sternly, "I won't be long."

Reluctantly, Japan released his grip on the back of his chair.

"You won't be long?"

"I won't be long. I'm going to go take a look now."

Japan gave me a brief nod, albeit the frown on his face darkening, as I exited the dining room.

The moment I had placed both feet into the hallway, the frigid wind of night blasted my face, joggling my ponytail about my neck. Swiveling to my left, I saw that the front door was open. The door gave a faint '_tap-tap-tap_' as it collided with the doorframe.

_I'd locked that door hours ago_!

"China? What's happening?" Japan's voice, slightly muffled by the furious zephyr, called from within the dining room.

"N-nothing!" I lied, wasting no time in shutting the door once more.

But even an idiot could tell that it wasn't 'nothing' when you knew someone had broken into your house.

_Someone had broken into my house_…

Now the question would be _who _had hacked their way into my abode.

_And why_?

_Tap- tap_!

_Tap- tap- tap_!

Gasping slightly, I averted my attention from the front door to the living room. If I was about to catch the intruder red-handed, why was I the one feeling like a mouse trapped in a corner?

"China? Do you need any help?" Japan offered.

"No, no I'm fine! Don't come out here Japan!" I blurted, immediately regretting how desperate- how _surreptitious_- I must have sounded.

"Um… O-okay then…" Japan's tone didn't sound the least bit convinced, "but at the first sign of trouble, I'm coming out there whether you like it or not!"

_I pray you do as I say and don't, Japan_…

My fingers closed around the hilt of the dagger I had left beside the front door the night before and, positioning the weapon before me, I cautiously edged towards the living room. Gulping, I reached into the room for the light switch.

In no way was I the slightest bit prepared for what happened next.

One moment, I was fingering for the switch. The next…

_"Yaaaaah!_"

A man in his twenties lurched out of the dark, a kitchen knife gripped in his hand. I barely had time to parry a blow towards my stomach; if I had move a second later I would already have had an ugly scar across my abdomen.

"China? _China_!"

"E-everything's under control!"- I threw the man across the hallway towards the front door, causing him to drop his weapon in the process- "Don't worry about anything Japan, I'm- _oof_!"- he sent his fist crashing into my side.

"Why are you hiding him China! Why!" The man wailed.

"Why did you break into my house!" I countered.

It was one of the men who had participated in the protests yesterday. I recognized the same contemptuous glimmer of his dark eyes, the scowl on his hard, malevolent face.

"I- I'm helping! To remove this atrocity- _gah_!"

The man fell to his knees as a blade sank into his forearm. Looking up, I saw Japan, tears of confusion steaming down his cheeks, with the man's bloody knife gripped tightly in his trembling hands so that his already-pale knuckles turned whiter still.

"China? Did I hit the right person?" He choked.

"Japan! Japan, I told you not to go in here!" I screamed, attempting to pull him back into the dining room, "Japan, you are in danger and- _ah_!"

I felt something sharp slicing through my shin. Looking down, I was just in time to catch a glimpse of my own dagger digging through my flesh, the hilt wielded in the man's now-vermillion fist. He looked up at me with eyes that seethed with fury and hatred. Japan gasped as I sank to the ground in pain.

"China… You're not on our side? You're not on our side!" He cried, "but I'm going to destroy him, ever if it means destroying you first! _You're not on our side_!"

With that, the man plunged my dagger deeper into my leg. I uttered a cry of anguish as the pain seared throughout the very corners of my being. Cold fingers, cold from the night air that seeped through the crack between the doorframe and the front door and cold from resentment, enclosed around my neck.

"Japan! Japan, _run_!" I choked.

"How!" Japan wailed.

As the consciousness was slowly being strangled out of my body, I willed myself to try and push him away.

But my pathetically selfless brother wouldn't abandon me.

Instead he began hackling and slicing furiously, al the while never ceasing the tears that dribbled out of the corners of his eyes, never stopping the wails and sniffs and hiccups.

The hands around my throat loosened their grip. My assaulted fell to the floor with a thud, covered in scars and gashes and moaning fervently.

"Japan! Stop! _Stop_!" I scrambled to my feet despite the pain, one arm desperately wrapped around Japan's waist, the other hand trying to pry the knife from his hand which was still feverishly assaulting thin air before him.

"Japan! Stop! You can't kill him!"

"China, I can't stop! I really can't!"

"Stop it Japan! You have to try!- _AIIIIIIIH_!"

_Slash_!

The tip of the blade went sailing straight down my arm, opening a gash that burned like the flames of hell themselves. Blood splattered down my shirt; trickled down my sleeves.

_Clank_!  
The knife, now coated in my life essence, fell to the floor. New tears sprung from the corner of Japan's eyes as the realization of what he had done dawned on him.

_Whoosh_!

The front door was opened, making way for the wind to howl back into my house and set ablaze my fresh wounds all over again. The assaulter had escaped.

"… Ch- China? Did I…?" Japan gasped.

"No! No I'm- I'm okay Japan!" I blurted, wrapping my other arm around him in a valiant attempt to stop his body's profuse shaking.

_Big mistake_.

Wincing, Japan pried the new arm off his waist, getting his fingers coated in crimson as he ran their tips up and down my gash in horror. I tried to pull my arm away, but it was too late.

"This feels like blood… This smells like blood! It _is _blood! Oh my god China, what did I do to you!" He cried.

"Nothing! You did nothing!" I tried to embrace him once more.

Japan pushed me away, his shoulders heaving with every new sharp intake of breath, every tear and sweat that rolled off his cheeks. His hands were shaking as he drew it to his mouth, eyes widening in horror, dying to see what they no longer could.

_Dyeing his face the sickening colour of blood_.

"Japan…" I was crying as well, torn between reaching out to him and clutching my throbbing wound.

"_No_! No, stay away from me!" His back collided with the wall behind him.

With a wail, I felt my legs give away beneath me. I let myself crumple to the floor, never stopping the tears even for a second.

"Japan!... Japan!..."

"You can't lie to me China! I'm a danger to you- I'm a _threat_! There's no use hiding it!" _Was he talking to me_! The words poured out of a place deep inside him, deeper than the gash on my arm that spewed blood all over the floorboards.

"Japan!... No…"

"Look at me! I'm even a threat with my eyes devoid of vision!... I can kill you with my eyes closed…"

_No…_

"I don't deserve you China! I don't deserve you at all!"

Japan's body lurched forward suddenly. Our sobbing intensified.

_Thud_!

_Thud_!

_Thud_!

Where did he want to go! Japan, now truly blind, was flitting about the room like a bird with a broken wing.

And what did _I _do?

I bawled like a bird with a broken sound box.

There was nothing else to do.

"I've got to get away! _I've got to get away_!" he screamed at the top of his voice, "I have to get away before I kill China! Before I kill China!"

The blind bird took off. He flew away; flew away along with the other end of our string, _my _string. I couldn't see it, but I knew all too well that the string was unraveling once more, enlarging the distance between us both again.

I knew because as the wind slammed my door shut in my pathetic face, already if felt like I was coming undone, unraveling and twisting the thread went until only half my heart was left- and probably not even half of that much!

"Japan!"

My head hit the floorboards, tainted with blood and tears. I suddenly felt lightheaded.

_Whatever occurs with the people occurs with the nation as well_…

Did I actually, secretly, _unsuspectingly_, wanted all this to happen? Was this all my fault?

What am I to believe anymore!

… I'm disgusting.

"Japan… Go! _Go_! Run away from me! _Further_!"

_I've learned to put the past behind me._

_I wouldn't be so sure of that._

"Go! Go away!...

"Before _I _kill _you_."

With the bitter aftermath of those last words lingering on my tongue, I allowed myself to slip into darkness.

* * *

**:( **

**... So, you all can wait for Saturday, right? :D *probably a really bad time for that...***

**Poor, poor Japan, alone in his dark world. Poor, poor China, alone and sprawled helplessly amidst a puddle of his own vermillion essence.**

**Poor, poor Himaruya-san. I broke another one of his characters. Again. And I haven't even fixed the last one I broke.**

**Signing off with promises that things will get better...**

**Maybe.**

**星期六见！**

**-Plumeria hi**


	12. Chapter 10

**Why so sad everyone? :)**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the more or less depressing one on Thursday. So- happy reading, and don't be shy to tell me what you think of this in the reviews section! All comments will be appreciated, all flames will be turned into pretty flowers of wisdom (lololol cheesy metaphor lolololol XD), and every single viewers loved to heaps :D**

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

**...**

First everything was black, and I couldn't see anything in the concealing darkness.

Then everything sparked into white, and I still couldn't see anything in the blinding light.

I still couldn't see either way.

Couldn't move a single muscle in my body either. Not a single contraction.

But everything still hurts.

Every strip of ligament; every strand of flesh and patch of skin in my body, throbbed blazes.

"Just hold on a minute and bear with me gege…"

… _Huh_?

That sounded like-

"_Youch_!"

Black and white scattered to grant me back my field of vision. Oh, but how I instantly wished it didn't.

For all I saw below me was scarlet- tainted wood, depressing and reeking of failure and blood. All I saw was a vermillion- coated knife just inches from my nose; inches from where scarlet fingerprints defiled the once perfectly ochre surface of the front door. All I saw before me was my left arm, bandaged and splayed across the mat like a fallen soldier. _In a way it was a fallen soldier_.

With a moan I turned away from the floor, and all I saw above me was a pair of puffy honey- coloured irises, as their owner rinsed my other wounds in an unpleasant liquid. At the realization that I had regained consciousness, his pupils dilated, the oversized sleeve clutching a napkin tossed the object aside.

"B… Beijing?"

The world spun and churned amidst the sound of blood rushing in my ears. Uttering another groan, I laid my head back amidst the stench of metal. Not the most pleasant of circumstances- but I had to do something to stop the throbbing in my head.

However, to my surprise, Beijing's hands went behind my back and forced me to sit up again. The world lurched along with the sudden movement, and I had to strive to keep from regurgitating my stomach acid right then and there.

"I'm sorry gege, but you'll have to bear it until the pain subsides", the apologetic look was apparent on Beijing's face as he continued to dab my wounds with the napkin, "we'll be going soon and I want you to be strong for the trip."

"A t-trip?" _Throb- throb_, "Where to? Why… Why are we going?"

At this, Beijing paused to regard me with a sullen look. His gaze roamed the room, as if making heads or tails of whether he should continue speaking, before he uttered a sigh.

"Gege… This- This may not be a very good time to bring up the subject, what with your state and all but… It- it's about Japan- gege…"

Japan.

The rest of Beijing's words drifted away into another dimension, while I was stuck in my own world. A world where that name thundered incessantly in my ears, intensifying my headache and overpowering even the roar of blood.

Japan.

I had allowed him to run off into a dark world; a world where now everything, every_one_, was nothing but indiscernible silhouettes and shadows.

_Japan_.

God knows where he could be now.

God knows _what _he could be now.

I sniffed, but no more tears would come out. Clutching my bandaged arm in my other hand, I shook my head.

"I… I don't want to see Japan", I hiccupped, cradling the wound.

Beijing stared at me like I had gone mad. _Maybe I have_. "Why not gege?"- before a shadow of fury flashed in his eyes- "o-or did Japan- gege… Do _it _to you again?- "

"_How could you think that way_!" I found myself snap at him, clutching the arm tighter as if it was the very person who had inflicted their wounds on me.

_As if it was the person who was supposed to be my…_

The wounded hand fell from my grasp. What did I want? _Tell me China, what is it that you want_!

"… I'm sorry Beijing."

"No, I'm sorry gege", Beijing returned, unconsciously wringing the rag so that droplets of medicine fell to stain his trousers, "I shouldn't have said that…"

Just then, the door to the bathroom was thrown open by heavily creased sleeves. Shanghai limped out, pale as a ghost and eyes red and sore, framed by dark circles. However, not even her exhausted complexion was enough to hide the anger that seethed beneath, as her eyes flashed towards my direction. Daggers radiated from the stare she bore into me.

"Gege… _Why_?" Poison seethed from her voice, cracked and quavering, as she took a wobbly step in my direction, "Why? Why didn't you tell us?..."

"Shanghai, this is not the time", Beijing murmured.

"Why did you do it? Why did you want to wage another war? Tell me what good reason there is behind it! _Why_!"

"Stop. Shanghai, that's enough!"

"_Why gege_!_ Answer me_! How could you!" Shanghai dropped to the floor before me, shaking me violently by the shoulder.

Sobbing hysterically.

Oh, how I'd love to join in.

But instead I simply gaped at her, like a fish out of water, not daring to utter a single word nor draw a single breath. I was well past feeling sorry for myself now. _That's what I'd like to know! Answer her China! Answer _me_! Why! Why! Why!_

"Why gege! Why! Why!- "

"Shanghai, that's _enough_!" Beijing cried, standing up.

"No it isn't Beijing, it isn't!" Shanghai sobbed, releasing me from her grip to draw to her full height as well, a few inches taller than her brother. Beijing and Shanghai, glaring at each other- and I simply stared on.

"Look at you Shanghai, you're not thinking clearly! You're supposed to be the more mature of us both, so please calm down!"

"Calm down? C-c-_calm down_? Beijing, do I have to remind you that we have three prefecture personifications- _children _personifications- leading _all _their people possibly towards _death_, to god-knows-where in our country? A-and do I have to remind you that we also have a _blind _country personification roaming the mountains _alone_?"- with a brief glare towards me- "Now you tell me to _calm down_? How!"

"Certainly not by yelling at gege!"

"But it's _his fault_!" Shanghai screamed, "Beijing, you're supposed to be on my side on this one! Are you not angry at him for- "

"Whoever said I'm not angry at him!" Beijing countered.

I flinched inwardly at his words. However, the hurt expression must've somehow managed to become apparent on my face, for as Beijing's eyes darted briefly towards me, his expression softened. Before him Shanghai sank to her knees once more, sobbing into the palm of her hands.

"Shanghai… Shanghai- p-please- I'm so sorry for yelling at you- "

"Beijing, do you know how much it hurts?"

Beijing stopped in mid- caressing his sister's back to stare at her thoughtfully. There was a moment of silence before Shanghai lowered her hands from her face, staring into space from beneath the locks of brown hair that had escaped the clutch of her hair ornament, now hanging limply about her face.

"… Do you know how it pains me to see gege and Japan- gege like this?" Shanghai hiccupped, "I-I know this subject doesn't really concern me but… Saitama. He told me something a night ago. The night before this one."

"Saitama told you something?" Beijing reiterated.

Shanghai nodded, a hoarse chuckle escaping her throat, "he is a special boy, that Saitama. That night he told met that…" She now turned to me, "gege… Did he tell you as well? Did Saitama tell you what he told me? He told me that you and Japan- gege are- "

"A match", I finished, exhaling, "Japan and I are connected by the string, and we are a match."

And then, the next thing I knew, it had started all over again. I had burst into tears, my body shaking at every sharp intake of air. Shanghai had shuffled closer to me, wrapping my figure in a warm embrace. I returned the hug gratefully, resting my head atop her shoulder as I cried my heart out.

"I'm sorry gege, I take back everything I said", Shanghai sniffed, "it was unfair of me to place all the blame on you,"

"But I deserve it!" I wailed, "I deserve it _all_! I was so foolish for not taking immediate action sooner! Stupid for not asking for help- and look where it got me! I've lost everything! I love him! I love him- but now I've lost him!- "

"Not yet."

I felt a hand clamp itself onto my back. Raising my head, my eyes met Beijing's. There was a gentle yet stern quality to them as he continued to gaze at me, kneeling before Shanghai and I.

"It's not too late to bring him back; Japan- gege and the prefectures are still here. All we have to do is find them, and together we'll find a way to end this, to vanquish all possibilities of another war", he beamed reassuringly, "you're no longer alone gege. We're all in this together."

"But how are we going to find them Beijing?" Shanghai frowned, "I mean- you can't expect us to scour the whole country looking for them; by then it'll be too late."

"That's where the logic comes in", Beijing answered with a knowing tilt of his cap, "now consider this fact; the prefectures are clever. They won't risk splitting up now, because their main concern is escaping the country as soon as possible, and segregation would just make it difficult to round everyone up when the time comes. They also won't risk taking to the airports- their electricity is still down, and even if they plan to escape to another region or country, there will be officials at the terminal questioning them. So the only means out of the country that requires no technology and involves no surveillance from any officials whatsoever is…"

"Boats", I pieced together.

"Precisely", Beijing nodded.

Beside me Shanghai uttered a gasp, "But I was told that there are warships due to depart for Japan-gege's home in the morning!"

"Then that's their means of escape. They must've known too"- suddenly, Beijing's expression became grim- "but that would also mean we don't have that much time left."

The three of us turned in unison towards the clock hanging above the front door. It would only be a matter of hours until dawn.

"If we don't hurry up…" Shanghai's voice trailed away.

We all knew what she meant.

If we don't hurry up, it'll be too late to find Japan; too late to find his prefectures or people. They would be sailing home then, and the prefectures at home would already have received word to mass produce weapons and prepare men for the upcoming battle. It would be too late to call off the war. It would be all over for both our countries. It would be the end for _us_.

_Unless_.

"Gege, I know it's hard, but you have to find him again", Beijing's words snapped me out of reverie.

He reached out a hand to clasp mine. I stared at it, dumbfounded, before averting my gaze to my other hand as yellow sleeves took hold of it. Beijing and Shanghai gazed at me expectantly.

"Gege, you may assume now that Japan- gege is better off without you, but the truth is that by distancing yourself from him, you are hurting him and yourself all the more", Shanghai quipped.

"He needs you gege", nodded Beijing, "just as much as you need him."

"I… I do", I murmured.

"Go to him gege", Shanghai urged, "do it for him; for you. Do it"- she held my hand before my face and pointed to the little finger- "Do it for the string."

I looked from her to Beijing, both their faces positively flushing as they grinned at me, before my eyes settled at my hands.

At the string that wasn't there, but at the same time has remained this whole time.

The string had been there and had first spoken that first Hanami. Then Saitama had confirmed it a few days ago at the shelter.

So now it was my turn to support its purpose.

"… Alright then", I beamed, standing up.

Securing my ponytail once more, I made towards the front door with newfound confidence.

"I'm… I'm ready."

I threw the door open. The evening wind whipped about my face, drying the mess of sweat and tears and blood I was just a few moments ago.

_The wind of change_.

I was more than ready for it.

"I'm ready", I nodded.

"I'm ready to do the right thing."

* * *

**Yaaay! See? That wasn't so bad now was it? :D _China to the rescue!_~ XD**

**And don't worry. More good things are waiting to happen.**

**In a while.**

**But they will!...**

**In a while.**

**-Plumeria hi**


	13. Chapter 11

**I'm back with more chapters!~**

**This chapter, though, is going to be a bit special compared to the other chapters I've posted for this story, because it'll be the only chapter here that uses Japan's POV- yes, I know he's blind, which is why you're going to have to think a little hard to imagine what the circumstances are like from Japan's description of the sound, the atmosphere, the feels. **

**Think you can manage? ;)**

**I believe you all can. After all, you're all amazing writers without a doubt.**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

**...**

I couldn't see where my feet were taking me.

I didn't care how long I had been sprinting, nor what demise fate had in store for me sooner or later.

All I know is that I had to get away fast. _Just run Japan, run until you can no longer feel him, hear him._

_ Until there's no longer any way you can hurt him_.

Whatever I had used to my advantage these past few days to cover up for my inability to see had vanished. It was as if I was now completely and truly 'blind' all over again, in a sense that I no longer had any control over what I could feel and sense. My ears were gone. My noise and mouth had disappeared. My arms and legs were from another world, no longer my own to claim.

All that was left of me, as I ran deeper and deeper into a world of darkness, was a bitter feeling gnawing at my chest. All that was left of me were the tears that surged fervently down my cheeks, unable to stop.

All that was left of my conscience was a name that echoed unbearably in my mind; a chant that made my head spin fervently.

_I'm a failure._

_ I've hurt him._

_ Again._

"Japan… Go! _Go_! Run away from me! _Further_!"

"I- I'm running as fast as I can!" I wailed, ignorant to whoever could be hearing me right now.

Was it all in my head?

I couldn't take any chances.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" I screamed again for good measure.

_Thwack_!

My foot collided with a jut in the ground. I lost my balance and tumbled into oblivion.

_I was going downhill…_

Quite some time passed by before the tumbling ceased altogether. I lay splayed on a carpet of rough, parts of the ground beneath me poking into my back. Something warm and oozy trickled down my forehead. The same substance began pooling near my lips and as a few drops slipped into my mouth and fell onto my tongue, I flinched at the taste of metal.

_Blood_.

"I'm- I'm a failure…" I whimpered, "I'm sorry China… I'm sorry I'm such a failure…"

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I froze, not daring to draw breath. With much labour did I haul my aching body off the ground. The blood that was trickling down my forehead a while ago averted its path to ooze down my cheek.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Footsteps", I whispered, triggering more essence from the wound near my lips.

Those were footsteps, I was sure of.

Just like the footsteps in China's house a few minutes ago. For a moment I had the sinister thought that they were after _me _as well.

No, I wouldn't take any chances. However, before I had time to pivot on my heels and make a dash towards wherever…

"Onii- chan?"

… That was Chiba's voice! I could've sworn that was Chiba just now!

But then again I couldn't be so certain anymore. The blood wasn't showing any sign of stopping, causing me to feel slightly lightheaded…

"Chiba- kun, don't give me false hope! It's not funny!"

"You think I have time to be funny in these circumstances- oh my god onii-chan, what did you get yourself into!"

"… Gunma- chan? Chiba- kun?" I started.

Why do I feel so exposed?

Wait- is that crying I hear? Is that Gunma-

"_Oof_!"

A body, no taller than my waist, threw itself against me. Childlike hands wrapped around me, accompanied by hysterical sobbing. I staggered backwards under the additional weight, and my left foot no longer felt anymore ground beneath me.

"_Saitama- NO_!" Gunma screeched.

This outburst was accompanied by more, and I felt several hands pull us back until both of my feet were planted back onto solid ground. The small arms around my waist clung tighter, the wailing grew in intensity.

"Saitama- kun, you complete dunce!" Chiba's voice chastised, getting closer, "you could have thrown onii-chan off the cliff!"

_I could have fallen off a cliff…_

"No! Don't take me away from onii- chan! No Chiba- kun, no!"

"Chiba- kun, don't!" The words were out of my mouth before I even had the chance to recover from the thought of having barely escaped death- or the closest thing to death. My hands scrambled for Saitama's shoulder, and I clutched my prefecture, trembling and sniffling, not prepared to release his warmth just yet. "Chiba- kun, I demand an explanation", I blurted, "what's happening? Why is everyone here?- "

"_Ugh! We don't have time for this_!"

Gunma's voice once more.

It appears to be heading towards me, accompanied by footsteps that thudded angrily against the ground before…

"_Gunma- chan_!"

Another pair of hands clutched my arm. Chiba yelled something, though I couldn't make heads or tails what his words were, for they were outmatched by the stampede of footsteps and relentless drone of voices that followed, in addition to Saitama's fervent hiccups and wails.

I found myself, as well as Saitama, who showed no sigh of giving up the embrace, being dragged along by the pair of hands. They were small and smooth, but at the same time now possessed a frigid quality unlike that of the owner's usual demeanor. _But why do I feel this all very vague somehow..._

"P-please tell me where we're going!" I tried again, too preoccupied with ominous notions to bother with hiding the desperateness from my voice.

"Tell them Chiba- kun", a voice I recognized (but at the same time contained an iciness to it I have forgotten were even possible since…) growled.

"O-onii- chan", Chiba panted, his voice now striding beside us, "We're running away. We're going back home because it's no longer safe here."

"Wh- What?..."

Memories of vengeful shouts outside China's window; of the sound of splintered glass and force against wood on the floor, rushed back to me. _Did I really not know_?

"Onii-chan", Chiba's voice continued, "we're going back home- we're _all _going back home because it's no longer safe here. Just a few- _wheeze_!- hours ago, we overheard a phone call between- _wheeze_!- Beijing, Shanghai and their boss. Onii- chan, they're planning to declare war on us!

"_That's why we have to evacuate as soon as possible_!"

The grip on my hand tightened, and I found myself being dragged faster away from China.

Away from the country who I had hurt, and was now about to hurt me…

_What_?

"What?" I voiced my thoughts, "Wh… What? _What_?"

"Onii-chan, it's another war", the graveness in Chiba's voice was undeniable, "it's _revenge_."

_What_?

"I… I don't… I can't believe it! Ch-Chiba-kun, you must be greatly mistaken, China wouldn't- "

"_You make me sick_!"

My arm was thrown away, and I felt disgusted eyes glaring me down; daggers that sliced into me, cutting into my very being along with the truth that still slapped me hard across the face. _Truth I didn't want to accept just yet_.

I opened my mouth to say something; _anything _to break the silence that had engulfed us like fog, but no words escaped my throat. I was speechless, numbed by reality and a gnawing in my chest unlike any pain I had ever experienced before.

And oh, how the pain hurts like blazes.

_This must be what betrayal feels like..._

"Gunma- chan…" Chiba gasped.

"You sicken me! _All _of you!" Gunma screamed, "have you all not learnt _anything_ from the past! Or are you all too blinded by petty illusions so that you can no longer decipher the truth anymore?"

"But the string wasn't a petty illusion", Saitama squeaked, burying tearstained cheeks into my robe.

"The… _String_?" I repeated, my brows furrowing in confusion, "Saitama- kun, what are you talking about?"

"Don't tell him Saitama- kun!" Gunma screeched.

"Onii- chan has the right to know! Tell him Saitama- kun!" Chiba countered.

"No! Nonononono! Shut up Saitama- kun!"

"Saitama- kun, tell him what you saw!- "

"No!"

"Tell him!"

"_Shut up! Just shut up_!- "

"I saw your string again onii- chan! I know where it leads to now onii- chan!" Saitama cried, ending Chiba and Gunma's bickering, "Onii- chan, it was China- san! Your string connected you to China- san all along!"

Gunma uttered another screech, like a wounded animal. A fat teardrop rolled down my cheek, though I was past caring.

Everything was piecing together now, connecting and clicking together and- _why had I not realized it before_? China's hints and _my _hints- it should have been so obvious. Why had it taken me this long to realize the truth!

_It was China all along…_

"Saitama, you stupid, stupid boy", Gunma snarled.

"Gunma- chan, Saitama- kun did what he had to do", I countered, swiping my teardrop away before wrapping my arms defensively around Saitama's shuddering shoulders.

"Oh? So Saitama did what he had to do, eh? And what was it that he had to do? Feed you more useless dreams? Shatter all common sense you have left?" Gunma's words stung like poison, "Look at yourself and face facts onii- chan- you're _pathetic_! Just look at what the string is doing to you! You're _crumbling_- the string had made you so weak you're easy prey!- "

Stop it Gunma- chan!" Chiba intervened, "Just because _you _had a bad past, that doesn't mean you know everything about everyone else's future!"

"But it does! And I do!" Cried Gunma.

For a moment we were all still. Not a single word was exchanged amongst the four of us, and even Saitama's bawls had come to an end. Not even the sound of night was present. The silence was like death itself, and for a moment I had the terrifying suspicion that I had gone deaf as well.

But then the sound was revived by a faint sobbing that grew louder and wilder by the passing second, and I realized that this time it was Gunma who was crying. Every hiccup was like a chilly hand yanking at my heart.

Yet I found myself immobilized to the spot, unable to do anything but listen.

"You don't know how horrible it was, to have to witness once scene after another for centuries on end, and know that what causes them all will never cease to exist- you don't know the half of it!" Gunma sniffled, "to think that fate would've been more sympathetic to a little girl that did nothing but raise horses for her brothers. But _no_! Instead of peace, I was made to see massacre; I was made to _support _massacre! I had my _people _tested for massacre! It was always bloodshed and more bloodshed…

"But at least it made me stronger. At least I didn't grow up being oblivious to reality."

Another pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Gunma's pigtails tickled my bare arms as she buried her face into my stomach.

"I'm sorry onii- chan. It was unfair of me to say all those cruel things to you", she sobbed, "but I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to be sad anymore, and I'm not going to let the string make you suffer, even if I have to be the antagonist in this story."

The wailing intensified, and Gunma's small frame shook along with it.

_Gunma_.

I can't begin to imagine what it must've been like for her to have to bare witness to such events at such a young age. But it was only natural for her to be so traumatized.

I remember now.

I also remember that I had played a big role in traumatizing her.

_So why was I acting so innocent_?

Saitama was crying once more. Chiba had come to bury himself into the crook of my arm and had burst into fits of hiccups and sniffles as well. I clutched my prefectures to my body and joined the chorus of wails; tears of fury and confusion and _pain _surging down my cheeks.

Ever since my vision had gone, I seem to have been susceptible to more crying. I rarely cried before, even as a child.

And I don't like it now, how tired it makes me.

But we cried together all the same amidst the death of night, each of us trapped in our own void of darkness.

Each of us well and truly blind.

* * *

**... And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the sight of a broken heart.**

**Well, I'm not really sure, since I've never really experienced a broken heart but- oh, but I have friends that did! ... And it was downright awful, take my word for it :(**

**A fun fact for y'all; I read somewhere, sometime ago, that it's actually possible to ****_die _****(as in never wake up again) from a broken heart! If I'm not mistaken, it had something to do with one of the bottom chambers swelling up, and I don't think some people's hearts can handle that sort of swelling.**

**So lesson learned; enter the tunnel of love at your own risk!**

**... Meh, just kidding. You kids go and have fun while you still can! :D**

**Just make sure you get a heart checkup first.**

**-Plumeria hi**


	14. Chapter 12

**Oh my Charlemagne, I'm _utterly _sorry that I'm so late today! **

**But here's chapter 12. I hope it's alright... :D **

**As usual, read and review (if you want to.. :) ) if you all have anything you'd like to say, or any criticisms, suggestions, etcetera.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

**...**

I can't remember a moment in my four thousand years of living when I felt the need to run as fast as I did now. My feet were positively flying beneath me, and the muscles in my feet and both my lungs felt absolutely ravished. Every new breath hurriedly sucked in was flung out much harsher than the last. Perspiration trickled down my forehead, drenching every inch of skin on my body and causing me to fall susceptible to the frigid night air.

But I still ran on.

I had to.

It was a race against dawn; a challenge to fate. It was better or worse, all or nothing.

_It was my last hope_.

It was my only chance left of getting Japan back.

With a cry that echoed through the dusk, I willed myself to go faster.

"We're getting closer!" Beijing called out a few paces behind me.

It's true.

For amidst the running, the foliage had grown less denser, and I felt my feet brush more sand than soil as the seconds rushed past in time's eternal revolution. The taste of salt clung to the back of my throat, as well as stinging the wounds which had been forced back open by all the running I did that night.

Up ahead the sand-littered path became slightly brighter (as bright as night went), the dim luminescence of moonlight outlining the silhouettes of trees and rocks. I turned to the sound of ragged breathing on my right and met Beijing's gaze, radiating grimness as he strived to retain my speed.

"We're almost there gege", he panted, "remember to be strong! Be- _wheeze_!- strong, no matter what."

I nodded quickly.

Just as I did so, as if challenging the hasty promise I had just met, my feet landed atop wood.

Looking up, I found myself directly before the pier, and beyond that twilit water as far as the eye could see, churning and toppling amongst themselves as foamy wavelets lapped the shore a few meters from where the wooden planks gave way to pale sand.

Bobbing gently before the pier were our targets; ominous battleships that appeared to pace impatiently amongst the waters, their many funnels raised to the crescent moon above, as if already declaring war to Japan's prefectures from somewhere beyond the shadowy waves.

And on those ships, as well as scattered about the edge of the pier, were the silhouettes of uniformed men.

They were about their business, oblivious to our presence. Some were heaving cargo into the ships, the labored '_thump- thump_!' their boots made against the planks echoing in the chilly night air. Others were hollering orders or pacing about the main deck clutching documents and clipboards, examining their contents every now and then and nodding.

Without a second thought and regardless of my lungs' fervent pleads for oxygen, I continued sprinting towards the men.

"Stop! Stop everything _now_!" I cried.

Surprisingly, that was enough. One by one each person abandoned their duties to stare at me, confusion and surprise radiating from their gazes. The turned to each other with raised eyebrows, and soon uncertain murmurs rang through the crowd.

All the while I held my ground. No way was I going to let them continue.

_No way was I going to let them prepare for war_.

A man with a particularly bulky binder came forward, inspecting me with unmasked amazement etched all over his dilated pupils and his half-grin-half-gape.

"A-are you- you must be our country's personification!" he gasped, "China, it is an absolute _honour _for us that you have come to witness our preparations for the war!- "

"I am not here to witness war preparations", I interrupted, never daring to let go of his stare. "I am here to put an _end _to preparations, so please tell your men to stop all activities and go home. There will be no war."

The previously jubilant expression on the man's face instantly faltered at my words. With a skeptical squint of his eyes, he flipped through a couple of pages in his binder, before shutting the book and averting his attention back to me.

"The war… The war is over? A-are you sure China?" He frowned.

"Positive", I stated as matter-of-factly as I could, "there will be no war."

At the corner of my eye, I glimpsed Beijing, absorbed in a heating argument with a group of men by a pile of crates. Shanghai, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Come to think of it- I realized I had yet to hear her voice, nor catch a single glimpse of her saffron robes, ever since the three of us made for the door and sprinted into the night.

But I quickly averted my concerns back to the man before me, who was scanning the contents of his binder once more and muttering to himself all the while. Perhaps she was still here, but I had missed her.

"There will be no war", I repeated, causing the man to jump slightly at my voice.

"But… Are you _sure _you are not mistaken?" He persisted, tucking the binder under one arm before rubbing his temples in exasperation, "I mean, it's not to say that I'm doubting you, but if that were the case we should have received word from your boss."

"I'm telling you, there _will _be no war- "

I never got the chance to finish.

For at that moment, a cry- shrill and inhuman and _furious_- sliced the night like a blade through flesh.

Beijing, as well as some of the men, instantly covered their ears, grimacing at the din, which was no different from that of the sound of nails against a chalkboard. The expression on the man's face before me had gone completely cold all over, and he began fingering the rifle slung on his back.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle as I turned around slowly, begging the worst not to occur just yet. All I needed is just a bit more time; just a few more minutes to convince the men to call the assault off…

"No", the hushed cry escaped my lips, as my eyes instantly met the forest behind us,

What was once moonlit shadows and silhouettes of vegetation and boulders now glowed with an eerie red luminescence, like the many eyes of a bloodthirsty beast.

_Lanterns_, I ascertained, my stomach doing flips and tying itself into knot upon knot.

Screamed orders rand about me, as one by one each man scavenged for firearms and swords to grab. Those who had successfully done so proceeded to scoot behind crates, positioning themselves before the battleships. Any attempts made by Beijing to calm the men were of no avail, as he was pushed and shoved about, his cries drowned by the din and chaos and...

"_Attaaaaaaack_!"

For a second or two, all was perfectly still.

Then, without warning, men and women began to pour out of the forest in thousands, all brandishing knifes and poles, some wielding smuggled guns. They were led by two men, each taking hold of one end of a banner and waving it wildly in the air.

_They were Japan's banners_, I realized, for the banners were coloured white, save for a glowering red sun in the middle.

_These are Japan's people_.

At the same time, the sound of combusting gunpowder and angry cries of men echoed behind me. A swarm of bullets singed the air above me, making a beeline towards Japan's people, where they were hastily retaliated by a handful of blades thrown towards my people. Two men dropped to the ground before me, holes seeping blood visible on their foreheads. Behind me a man fell lifeless into the ocean below, a steel shard embedded into his chest.

It did not take long for the atmosphere to quickly escalate on that pier. As the seconds slowly, _painfully_ ticked by, more people fell to the ground, into the water, over and with each other. Their blood, crimson and sickening, stained wood and sand and sea alike. It was getting increasingly harder to breathe, for the air had long been engulfed by plumes of smoke, as well as the stench of the fallen.

I felt dizzy- but it wasn't due to the odour, nor the gruesome sight before me.

It was because, to a realization that was far too horrifying to think about for longer than a second until I felt sick to my stomach, I know I've seen this scenario before.

It was a parallel of the past; a twisted repetition of history unfolding before my eyes.

"No… _No_! _Nonononono_!" I screamed into the pandemonium, "no, there must be a way to stop this! We haven't lost this yet! There's still a way to end this!- "

… _There's still a way to end this_.

I lowered my shaking hands from my face, my pupils dilating as a thought began to form in mind, like a raft amidst the churning of confusion in my head.

_There's still a way to end this_.

… What did I do in the past?

What can I change from the past?

What should I have done in the past?

_What must I do now, to alter the future_?

… _Japan_.

"Japan", I gasped, standing up straight once more, "… Japan. Japan! Japan! _Japan_!"

The answer had been Japan all along!

_There's still a way to end this_!

I felt a hand clasp my arm. Swiveling around, I found myself facing Beijing. Half his plait had come undone, the loose wisps of brown hanging limply about his face, which bore streaks of grime and dirt.

However, the mess did nothing to veil the steely determination radiating from his eyes.

"Gege", he began, "I've got this covered. You should go find him now."

I nodded without hesitation. Beijing gave me a weak smile, before reluctantly picking up a knife, which lay half buried in the sand beside us. With a final nod of reassurance, he sprinted back into the chaos.

Now to find Japan.

Hurriedly I glanced about me, trying to make heads or tails of Japan's whereabouts.

The Japanese were not stupid, that I was more than certain of. They'd probably already pieced together that their nation personification would be the ultimate prisoner for us. If my boss was to get his hands on him- well, that would mean it was all over for them. In addition to that, Japan would still be blind; he would be easy prey should his people let him out of their sight even for a moment.

It was only logical that Japan be kept hidden.

And in a place like this, there can only be one place safe enough for it.

But I won't be able to reach it through the pier, life spared or not, Japan's people would never let me get my hands on their him.

Not in these circumstances; not now anyways.

After making sure that no one would see me do so, I plunged off the pier and into the murky waters below. The sea was devoid of light, as well as tasting of blood form the casualties of tonight's brawl. The urge to resurface and try my luck with Japan's people was very tempting.

But I couldn't; it's too late to be prioritizing comfort now, when something- some_one_- far more important awaits. So with must discomfort- constantly being battled out by determination- did I urge myself to swim towards shore.

When the water became shallow and my stomach scraped more and more sand, I hastily scrambled to my hands and feet, scuttling into the shadows of the trees.

"Japan?" I whispered into the undergrowth, shakily picking myself up once I was safely hidden behind a boulder.

I was greeted by the chirrup of insects, the occasional twitter of night-birds reverberating in the stuffy jungle air. I squinted my eyes, desperateness gnawing at my insides as my eyes darted from one vegetation to another, begging for a clue, _any _clue, as to where japan may be hidden away from me.

I edged deeper into the jungle, parting every bush and peering behind every nook and cranny I came across. All the while I felt like I was fighting a losing battle- by this point I wasn't even sure if I knew where Japan was anymore.

With a disappointed huff, I leaned against a tree, puffing from having ran all over and in and out of the jungle in my wild goose chase.

_And that's when I saw him_.

Recovering from my panting fits, I looked up to find that I was directly facing the pier. The battle scenario was before me, with our people still furiously hackling and slashing at each other, and the smoke and bullets still dancing and wavering in midair.

And just a few meters before me, his back turned to me, was the person whom I had least expected to come across with so easily after my recent, fruitless trek about the jungle. He had a lantern clutched in his slender fingers, the luminescence casting a fiery red glow against his figure. The sea breeze sifted through his raven hair, rustling his dirty robes.

Without thinking, I screamed his name.

"Japan!"

He jumped slightly at my voice, before swiveling around to meet me with hazy grey eyes.

But what's this?

Something in those sightless orbs greatly unsettled me; made my heart slam furiously against my ribcage. I wanted to run, but it was as if my feet were firmly rooted to the ground.

For in those grey orbs were my worst fears ascertained. In Japan's eyes, no matter that they were now nothing but broken reminiscence, was all the pain I never wanted him to feel. In Japan's eyes was the feel of betrayal; all the trust he had built for me slowly crumbling away before my eyes.

And collecting at the corners of his eyes was regret and disappointment, fear and uncertainty. They watered his grey orbs, before becoming too heavy and beginning to slide down his cheeks.

It was all for me.

_It was all because of me_.

The lantern slipped out of his grasp, landing with a '_thump!_' that was only too amplified by the silence that had ensued around us. Spinning to face me, Japan took an uncertain step backwards, all the while his eyes narrowing as he did so.

"China… _Why_?"

* * *

**-Cliffhangeeeeerrrr!**

**Uh oh... Trouble is sure to follow, eh? What do you think? Will things get brighter up next, or deteriorate further? :)**

**TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! XD**

**... Heheh, evil-commercial-host-mode *thumbs up***

**But, well, putting malicious commercial hosts aside for the time being, please feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews section or through a PM- and what you think will happen next Thursday! :D Clue for all of you though; there are only two chapters and an interlude left to this story. Please choose your predictions well!**

**So what do you think? :)**

**-Plumeria hi, who has nothing against commercial hosts. Long live commercial hosts! :D**


	15. Chapter 13

**Thor's day and I'm ready to go!~ **

**But before that, I must ask; why is everyone feeling so sad? :( Didn't I promise everyone I'd find a way to fix this all in the end?**

**But- oh well, here's the new chapter! Where all will finally go down... Or go up. Read on to find out which is true ;)**

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

**...**

It was barely any more than a whisper, but it was enough to nearly cause my world to cave in on me right then and there.

"Japan… Please…"

Then I made a terrible mistake. Without forethought, I took a step towards Japan, so desperate was I to get him back.

This provoked screams from his people; a chorus of angry and fearful cries that seemed to tear at my ears.

Japan didn't have to take another step away from me. For soon, his people's hands were already clasping him, pulling him away from me. It took me a while to realize the identity of the girl who was frantically pushing Japan away, and when I did, it was like a blade through my last strings of hope. Gunma turned to shoot me a brief glare- an icy, furious dagger unlike any I'd ever imagine could come out of a girl of her demeanour- before proceeding to bark orders at her people in Japan's language. The boy beside her- _Saitama_, I realized- regarded me with a glance of sorrow and apology before tugging Japan's arm harder, pulling him faster away. The boy on her other side, whom I recognized to be Chiba, refused to even look at me at all.

"China? Why?" Japan sobbed, too tired to fight the arms that were dragging him further away from me.

Before I had the chance to make another brash decision and chase after him, an array of blades, as well as rocks and poles, were thrown in my direction. These were swiftly blocked by a piece of crate held by Beijing, who had swiftly scooted out of the shadows to my aid before the blades could finish me. Behind me the hands of my own men began pulling me away.

"Japan! P-please let me explain!" I begged, struggling against the arms with all the strength I had left from the events of that night.

"Why China? Why did you?- "

"Onii- chan, don't talk to him anymore!" I heard Gunma scream.

"But I have to know! I have to know!" Japan wailed.

"_I've had enough of this_!_ Just stop it_!_ Stop everything now_!" Beijing's shriek reverberated above the chaos for the first time that night.

Tossing the dented and knife- decked piece of crate aside, Beijing grabbed hold of my wrist, before lunging for Japan's arm.

More cries erupted around us, and soon all was chaos once more, with each side trying to pull their personifications away, a personification trying to get to the other, and a now red-faced Beijing in the midst of it all, holding onto us for all or nothing.

"Gege!" Beijing screamed, "Go to him _now_! I- I can't take it anymore!"

With a final cry, Beijing released me completely from the grasps of my men. I lunged forward and grabbed Japan by the shoulders, tugging him away from his people.

With a cry, he tried to shrug my hands off. But I'm not going to let go now; if I release him now, that'll be the end of it for us.

Gunma dashed out of the crowd next, followed by her brothers, and desperately tried to drag Japan away.

"Let go! Haven't you done enough?" Gunma growled.

"No- I-I need to explain!"

"Explain _what_! Let onii-chan go! You've caused enough trouble already- "

"_EVERYONE JUST STOP_!"

… And to my astonishment, everyone _did _stop. The screaming dies down. The guns stopped firing and the blades halted their slicing. All was silent once more on that pier, save for the sound of blood rushing in my ears as I slowly released Japan from my grasp, where his prefectures wasted no time in pulling him back into their arms.

Standing up straight, I turned to face my men.

"All of you, drop your weapons right now", I commanded in as steely a tone as I can muster.

The men turned to each other, unsure of whether to obey or not. They fingered their weapons warily, their gaze shifting from me, to the angry glares and snarls of Japan's people, then back to each other.

"_I said drop your weapons right now_!" I screamed, "... There will be no more war tonight. Do as I say and _abandon them this instant_!"

_Thunk_!

_ Tink_!

One by one each rifle, every stolen blade and saved ammunition, fell to the pier. With much reluctance did they kick their weapons away, every now and then glancing at the Japanese in uncertainty.

After being absolutely sure that my men were unarmed, I then averted my attention to Japan's people.

"Now, I believe I owe you all an explanation for all that had happened tonight, so please; _please _just listen, and let me explain"- with a jerk of my head towards my men- "as you can see, they now have no more means of any assault to you all. Please do not feel the urge to fight anymore; there is enough war for tonight."

One by one each head gave an uncertain nod, or murmured a wary reply. The occasional clatter of blades as they hit the pier rang through the mob.

I turned to edge towards where Japan stood with his prefectures. Gunma was the first to notice this and, glaring daggers in my direction, tightened her grip on Japan's arm.

"Give him a chance Gunma- chan", Chiba whispered to his sister.

Gunma averted her attention from me to Chiba, gaping at him as if he had just sprouted another head, "Wha- a-are you even _thinking _properly Chiba- kun! Do you remember what- "

"Gunma- chan, give China- san a chance to explain himself", Chiba repeated, gently prying her hands off Japan before nodding in Saitama's direction, "look Gunma- chan, if it's any comfort to you, his men can't do anything to hurt us anymore."

Gunma continued to stare at her brother in amazement, before folding her arms across her chest and exhaling. "Fine- but if anything happens, don't expect me to just stand around and do nothing about it."

Chiba smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

Meanwhile Saitama had carefully guided Japan towards me, the other clenching and unclenching his free hand nervously with his grey pupils buried beneath his fringe, which had fallen to conceal his face when he bowed his head.

With a warm grin to me and whispered words of comfort to Japan, Saitama handed his brother's hand into mine before scuttling back to join his siblings.

"… Japan?"

Only then did he crane his neck to the direction of my voice, and I could see the shadow of doubt was still present amongst the murkiness of his eyes.

"Japan, you have to believe me when I tell you that it was all a misunderstanding. _All _of it Japan. If you thought that I had wanted to declare war on you all along; that I wanted to take revenge, then you are greatly mistaken."

Japan continued to stare into the empty space between us, absorbing every word I uttered. He nodded slightly.

I felt the trembling of the hand in my grasp soften.

"A-and I'll admit it", I continued, "I- I knew of my boss' plans. I knew he wanted to declare war on you since that morning I disappeared. But I hid it from you because I was so afraid of losing you Japan. I w-was afraid that if I told you, you would leave me again.

"I thought I could find a way out of this myself; to put an end to all possibilities of another war before you'd hear. I know it was wrong of me to do so now. I should have been more honest with you. I'm sorry I didn't realize this before, when there was still a chance for us to solve this together."

I hung my head as well then, too afraid to see what would appear on Japan's face.

However, what splattered atop our entwined fingers caused my head to shoot right back up.

A teardrop was slowly cascading down Japan's right cheek, followed by another down his left. Using his free hand, he rubbed both away before nodding once more. I caught sight of the faintest hint of a smile gracing his lips.

However, before that smile can properly take form, it was quickly replaced by a look of astonishment as the presence of a third party amongst us became obvious.

That third party stared us both down, face as passive and cold as ever, before her attention was completely averted to me. Somewhere behind us I heard Saitama wince.

"And how can we be so certain that you're telling the truth?" Gunma said, never taking her eyes off of me for even a second.

The sting would've been no different than if she had chosen to slap me.

"Gunma- chan, please… It's all gone and past now. The fighting is done", Japan tried, reaching a hand to pat her.

"But onii- chan, I can't trust them- _him_- anymore!" Gunma argued, pushing the hand away, "have you already forgotten what they were about to do to our people? What makes you so certain that they're not lying to you again? That they really want revenge o-or if- "

"Gunma."

With a slight gasp, Gunma swiveled her head to the source of the voice above her. It was Beijing, with warmth etched all over his face, as he crouched before the other until they were at level with each other.

She squinted her eyes uncertainly, but did not move away. With her gaze still planted on Beijing, she felt for Japan's arm behind her, clinging it to her body nervously.

"Gunma, the warring times really are over", Beijing smiled, "no one needs to fight anymore."

"Really?" Gunma mumbled.

Beijing nodded, "Positive. Completely affirmed", he assured, "we're all done now, so please don't worry anymore. The war is done."

"Well- what makes you so certain?" Gunma challenged, her voice wavering.

Suddenly, the image of that girl days ago, who refused to cry at the aftermath the accident inflicted upon her brother, began to crumble before my eyes. Gunma was falling; she was syncing down until she was no longer the prefecture I had grown so accustomed to from all those days at the shelter.

"Gunma… I'm certain, because I _know_", Beijing continued. With a small sigh, he smiled again and placed a hand atop Gunma's shoulder, "Gunma, I honestly don't blame you for not being able to believe just yet, because I know how it feels. I know how it feels to have to constantly face pain for centuries on end; believe me, we all do! Because all of us have aspects of the past that- well, let's just say will never be a comfort to the mind."

"Y-you do?" Gunma started, loosening the clutch she had on Japan's arm.

"Of course! Mind you, how old am I supposed to be if I didn't!"

"… Um…"

"N-no, don't answer that", Beijing chuckled, "but- see, that's the point Gunma. The point is that we all have to go through some points in our life when things get a little rough, because that's what makes life worth it."

"But if someone has to get hurt for it, I don't see what good it'll do", Gunma sighed.

"It may not seem like any good now, that's true. But no matter how awful it is, it's the pain that keeps the memory alive. It's the pain we feel now, that'll make us wary of repeating the mistake later.

"And that is how I know that the war is over", Beijing beamed, "no one wants to feel the pain anymore Gunma; no one likes it, not you, nor I or anyone here.

"So what d' you say? Ready to put all this behind us now?"

Gunma appeared to be hesitant for a moment, her eyes averting from the grinning face before her, to the arm still in her grasp. To her brother's face above her, still staring at thin air- but obviously much happier, before shifting to my face beside him.

To my people, unarmed and harmless, unpacking first aid kits and passing them to what was once the opposing side that night. To Japan's people, meekly accepting the medicine and properly casting their own weapons aside as well.

Slowly, but ever so surely, she released Japan's arm and nodded, hands folded sheepishly behind her back.

"Then I'm just glad that's over", she smiled, "now that I think about it- gee, if I have to go through another time like that- "

"No way! None of us would know how to cope with anything anymore!" Chiba quipped, suddenly appearing with his brother alongside Gunma and Beijing.

"Chiba- kun, don't interrupt me!"

"But you do it all the time to me- "

"Whatever Chiba- kun, I'm too tired to argue with you", Gunma waved away.

However, instead of frowning disapprovingly at his sister, Chiba began laughing, doubling over in fits of guffaws. Soon Beijing and Saitama joined in the laughter, leaving Gunma to simply stare in wonder as to why her brother have yet to begin sulking like he usually did. But soon even she found the laughter too contagious to not partake in as well.

"… The children sound happy", Japan smiled beside me.

"Yes they do- and they are", I squeezed his hand, my heart soaring when I felt him squeeze back.

"… Ah! But I do not hear Shanghai's laughter. Is she alright?"

At this my eyes grew wide.

Amidst tonight's chaos, Shanghai's mysterious disappearance had completely slipped my mind. Glancing about, I realized that her presence really _had _vanished altogether, and that I hadn't merely missed her when I'd tried looking for her before the brawl had ensued.

"Shanghai is… Gone", I answered truthfully, receiving a surprised gasp from Japan.

"She's _gone_?" He squeaked.

"Yes… Wait. Oh! N-not in that instance Japan!" I blurted, relieved when the look of astonishment subsided from the other's face, "I mean she's 'gone'- like, really gone. I'm not really sure where she is now."

"Oh… Wait- China, did you hear something just now?"

"Hm?"

"It sounded like…" The expression on Japan's face softened, and at the same time a small smile appeared on his lips, "it sounds like singing", he beamed, "China, it's in both our languages! What's happening?"

"I- I don't really know either, to be honest!"

But sure enough, the singing Japan spoke of was truly there. Faint at first, but gradually increasing in volume and clarity. A mixture of Japan's and my tongue; never before had I imagined that two languages could ever sound so beautiful together.

…

_Under the heavens,_

_Where the stars dance for you,_

_And the sun smiles at you,_

_Is men's most valued treasure._

…

We all turned in unison towards the horizon, where a parade of luminescence had appeared from beyond the many sand dunes, glittering in an array of colours against the dark sky. Towering above the sea of lights were two poles, and waving proudly in the zephyr, atop the poles, were two flags.

The first was the colour of crimson, with four yellow stars boldly splayed at the top left- hand corner.

Beside that flag was one of a calmer white, perched in the centre a warm red sun.

Beside me, Beijing grinned from ear to ear.

"You've really outdone yourself this time sister", he murmured to himself.

…

_Come and see,_

_What it is_!

_Standing after four thousand years of history,_

_And dancing with the four seasons_.

…

Figures loomed into view; the figures of people.

_My _people.

Clutching lanterns and candles in their hands, with jubilant expressions and what seemed to be all the happiness in the world splayed on each face. The elderly and young, men and women; everyone was present, and everyone had a voice in the choir, each mouth singing their heart out to the sky.

Two children leading at the head of the march brandished the poles; a boy in an orange jumper, and a girl with her hair in plaits. Somewhere amidst the crowd behind us a mother cried, pointing at the girl whilst hollering something in Japan's language. The girl simply broke into a wide grin and waved.

...

_Revolving with the spinning world,_

_Is all things men fight for._

_If one is willing to keep,_

_The one and only song will be complete_.

…

Marching between the children was a girl clad in saffron robes, her brown locks flailing in the zephyr as she poured her voice just as fervently- if not more- as the others in that merry party. Her honey- coloured orbs had taken on a sheen unlike any I have ever seen them possess before.

…

_Tie it with the string_!

_Never lose sight of it_!

_The most valued treasure to men,_

_Is the love that we share today_.

…

"_Shanghai-saaan_!"

Saitama was the first to sprint forward.

Catching sight of the prefecture pummeling towards her, Shanghai barely had time to spread her arms before Saitama was already nuzzling into her embrace.

"Thank you Shanghai- san… The parade was very pretty", Saitama grinned.

"We planned it for all of you", Shanghai beamed, straightening the other's cap.

"A-and you _knew _this would happen?" I turned to Beijing, a small chuckle escaping my lips at the mere dreaminess of it all.

Beijing answered the question with a knowing tip of his cap.

"So you all planned something so grandiose, just for the sake of keeping the peace?" Gunma breathed, surveying the lively party with a smile on her face.

"That _is _part of the reason", quipped Shanghai, who had appeared beside us, "another reason would be to send you all home happily."

At this, Saitama jumped, looking up at Shanghai in bewilderment. Chiba and Gunma turned to teach other, before their puzzle faces swiveled back to Beijing and Shanghai, and then finally landing on Japan and I. Beside me Japan frowned in confusion.

"We're going… _Home_?" Chiba uttered the word 'home' as if he were just trying his tongue at a foreign language.

Beijing nodded, "Just before the events of tonight, we received another phone call- "

'A _phone _call? A _phone call_!" Saitama squawked, immediately receiving a jab in the elbow from Gunma.

However, Shanghai simply chuckled at the interruption, "Yes- a _phone _call", she nodded, "it was from Ibaraki. Apparently the power at his place is already up and running. The same goes for Kanagawa and Tochigi, as well as the three of you."

"And Tokyo- kun?" Chiba obliged.

"Unfortunately repairs couldn't be finished as fast there", Beijing answered, "Tokyo _is _a pretty big place; however, Ibaraki assured us that power there would be restored by morning.

"That means you can all go home now", he beamed.

Silence ensued amongst the seven of us as each person took time to digest the new information we were given.

… Japan's really going home now. No more procrastination, no more questions and _time_. Japan would be leaving for real this time; right here and now, and no more amount of wishing for more moments would stop him. Looking about our small circle of personifications, I saw sad smiles that resembled the one that had appeared on my face.

"I'm going to really miss you all being here", Beijing spoke for the rest of us, "we had a great time together."

"Same here", Chiba agreed, "I wish we wouldn't have to go home so fast…

"_Unless_!"

It was this last uttered word that snapped us all out of the gloom. Beside him, Gunma turned to squint her eyes at her brother.

"Ch-Chiba- kun? What was that for!" Gunma wanted to know.

"Gunma- chan, I have an idea so that we all wouldn't have to separate so soon!"

"But Chiba- kun, as much as I don't want to, we _have _to go home now", Gunma pointed out.

"You think I don't know that?" Chiba turned to his sister peevishly, "no- I was thinking of something else."

He then proceeded to approach Japan and I. Grinning from ear to ear, Chiba gave a slight bow in my direction.

"China- san, how would you, Beijing, Shanghai and your people like to visit our place?" He offered.

Beside me, Japan gasped in delight at the idea. Saitama had began skipping in a flurry around us, chanting something at the top of his voice. However, my mind was too far away to properly make out the words of his song.

I was too busy considering this new proposal Chiba had just suddenly offered. Here he was, suddenly providing me with a solution to all our sorrows. Of course I wanted to accept it in a heartbeat.

But could we really…?

"We-we'd love to really", Beijing scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "b-but what if some unexpected business comes up- or, um, what if we become a distraction to you all- "

'Nonsense! You won't be a bother at all!" Chirped Gunma.

I felt a squeeze on my hand. Swiveling around, I met Japan's grinning face.

"We would absolutely love to have you all at our place. So how about it?" He beamed, "would you like to see the trees blossom with us? See for me?"

"Um… I, uh…"

Glancing at my municipalities, I saw Shanghai nod. Beijing simply shrugged, the grin on his face widening as he fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves.

"… We'd love to come and visit", I finished with a smile.

The roar of cheering, mixed with a chorus of squeals and laughter, was thunderous in our ears as the crowd stirred on that pier. Beijing gave orders to our men to prepare the ships for the upcoming journey back to Japan's place. This imperative they now obeyed more than willingly, lowering planks for the swarm of merry faces below.

As the last of our people clambered aboard the final ship, finally it was time for Japan and I to follow.

We strolled across the plank and onto the main deck together, fingers firmly entwined as if never wishing to separate ever again.

* * *

**Seeeee? I ****_did _****promise a rainbow, didn't I?**

**Well, here's a rainbow of pretty lanterns!... Because everyone loves pretty lanterns :D**

**Until the moths show up that is, and then we're all too busy swatting them away to see the pretty lanterns.**

**Another happy ending to another fan fiction :) And remember, there's still chapter 14 to anticipate now! What do you think will happen at last? Think about all the problems we still have right now; will those problems be fixed? Will someone else have to get accustomed to the problem?**

**Just some things to think about.**

**Oh! And the song I used was merely a bunch of verses I wrote me-self, inspired by China's and Japan's ****_hatta futte parade _****theme song. I initially wanted to use the verses of a folk song about peace, but then again you're prohibited from putting lyrics up, aren't you? Still, I'm pretty satisfied with the way the song turned out... Sorta O_o**

**-Right then! Because, as interludes are pretty short, I'm going to be posting it today with this chapter in just a few minutes! :D See y'all then!~**


	16. Interlude (2)

**Second interlude! This time in long xian sheng's POV ;D I think you all might like what I have in store for you in this one. Prior to uploading this story's prologue, I actually wanted to give each of the chapters names. I wanted to name this one 'clash of the bosses' XD**

**But, yeah, that idea was scrapped.**

**So- without further ado, here it is! LONG XIAN SHENG POWAAAAH!**

* * *

**_Interlude_**

**... **

I lay in ambush, my gigantic excuse of a body positively squished amidst overflowing trashcans and wads of litter and newspaper that seemed to be keen on jabbing through my scales and into my insides, behind his office building in an alley that, despite being what it is, I am highly certain has seen better days.

Better days when the putrid stench of- _gah_! I don't even want to think about what it could be!- was not as strong, and the walls did not look like a scene from one of those video games the youngsters like to indulge themselves in nowadays, what with the grimy brick walls, graffiti and remnants of posters here and there.

However, I suppose it is not in my position to complain, since I was the one who had brought this upon myself.

Yes, it was none other than me myself who had volunteered to do this without anyone begging my help. That hardhead China certainly didn't; knowing him since he was a wee thing, the stubborn twit would probably try and solve the problem on his own.

_Bah humbug_! Some people just never learn, even after four thousand years.

With that in mind, I also know that no amount of reasoning with the flake would make him agree to accept my help.

Thus it is for that reason that I am here, in the middle of- what- an assault you might call it? Sometimes you just have to take matters into your own hands, you know?

Besides that, I'd also like to settle a few scores with the old bloke sitting in that office in there; China's other 'boss'.

After what I heard him try to put my China through recently, I'm not even sure he deserves the title anymore. Plunging your boy into war all over again- _pfft_! What kind of boss in their right mind would do that in this time of age, you tell me! It's about time I teach him a lesson or two about leading a nation…

_Ohoho_! My whiskers are trembling with excitement at the slightest thought of the plan I am about to unleash tonight!

… What plan, you ask?

I- nonononono, I cannot say just yet. Blurting about it now simply will not do, for I would like to save my excitement for the climax.

- Oh no, do not assume so foolishly! Certainly I shan't attempt any acts of crime! I'm just going to have some fun with him; a bit of spark to this old chap's life if you catch my drift.

Just a little bit more amount of waiting, and then it'll all be mine…

* * *

Slamming his fist against the desk for the umpteenth time that night, China's boss uttered an exasperated grunt, before resuming his restless pace about the office.

Why did it now appear as if every blessed thing in the revolving world is siding against him?

First it was China, the very nation who should have been under his control, who slammed out of his brilliant idea for revenge. The boy had said the queerest things during their last meeting together; _"I love him more than just a brother!"_, he had uttered those words. A baffling revelation that still left a bitter aftertaste in the man's mouth every time he thought about it.

_The boy must be coming down with something. After all, it's about time he caught a cold from his poor status amongst the world powers_.

Next was Beijing and Shanghai, municipalities who were also supposed to abide under his rule. Just tonight they had so unceremoniously hung up on him as soon as word on the third Sino-Japanese war plans were brought up. This unusual antic was accompanied by Shanghai's muffled sobs in the background, in addition to the phone clattering to the floor and going dead, but not before hasty footsteps scuffling the floor was audible on the other end of the line.

China's boss also assumed that they were both catching the same thing China was.

After all, what else could cause all three of them to behave so oddly? _Sincere sympathy to the enemy_?

Why, that was unheard of as far as China's boss was concerned!

To complete his sour mood, the downpour outside showed no sign of stopping. How was he going to supervise the battleship preparations if he couldn't even complete the mere action of placing one foot outside without being flustered back indoors by the gale and heavy curtains of rain!  
"Rain this hard is simply unheard of during this time of the year", he grumbled, "just my luck."

However, snapping him out of his thoughts was a noise- barely discernible from the ever-present din of raindrops beating against glass, but there was no mistaking its presence.

The man's eyes immediately landed on the single window of his office, a window facing the streets of his capital.

Peering through the cloudburst, he caught sight of faint splotches of light dotting the darkness; luminescence that varied from the hottest shade of carmine to the coolest gradient of chartreuse, and every other colour in between. The longer he looked, it appeared as if each light was doubling in amount, splitting and flickering to life until the roads were completely illuminated by colours.

The silhouette of _his people_ were completely illuminated by colours

In addition to that, the noise had grown louder as well, as if challenging the endless pitter-patter of rain.

_Singing_, China's boss ascertained, much to his growing bewilderment.

His people were singing and parading the streets with illumination in the middle of one of the heaviest monsoons of the year!

_What on Earth is happening_!

But just as the man was beginning to ponder over his own sanity, as suddenly as they had appeared just a few minutes ago, the lights and songs came to a halt altogether.

The window appeared as if someone had just painted the glass black, and China's boss found that he could no longer make out anything beyond the glass; not the slightest glimpse of a shadow, nor the moonlit streets themselves.

Stranger still, he realized that the downpour had stopped their incessant drumming against window and roof as well. All was now perfectly still; the dead of silence ensued.

_Thunk_!

With a start, the man swiveled towards the window once more, quick enough to catch a brief glimpse of a silhouette traipsing past the glass- and what a strange silhouette it was indeed, resembling the flaring tail of a goldfish! It even moved past the window in a fish- like manner, as if the owner of the shadow was merely swimming, instead of traversing past a window eight floors off rock- solid ground.

With a final flicker, the silhouette disappeared, revealing the sidewalk below with the occasional puddles acting as mirrors to the dim streetlights above.

_Something had previously blocked the window…_

A chill ran down the man's spine as he slowly backed away from the window, backwards until his hands found the hard mahogany surface of his desk. Turning away from the window (and worsening the goose bumps that had begun to form on his neck and arms), he reached a shaky hand towards the phone, grabbing the device and placing the receiver against his ears. His fingers hovered over the buttons as he wracked his mind for a number, _any _number, to call for help. He needed it-

_Thunk_! _Thunk_!

Something urged him to turn around…

And what he saw yanked the suppressed scream out of his throat.

For the last thing China's boss saw before the world went black was a colossal eye, yellow and snakelike, blinking back at him haughtily through the windowpane.

* * *

The bloke dropped to the floor like a stone.

"Sleep tight old man", I smirked, a slight chuckle escaping my tongue as I did so.

China had better thank me later for buying him more time.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha!**

**... What? Didn't really expect this story to go by without me teaching a thing or two to that jerk for making you all want to cry, right?**

**Well- actually _long xian sheng _was the one who did it but...**

**You're all happy now right! Heheh... China had better thank him later...**

**Well, this is all for today! Just going to remind you all that the last chapter will be up on Saturday, so don't miss it, da? :D**

**Looking forward to seeing you all again real soon!~ **

**-Plumeria hi**


	17. Chapter 14

**This is it. The final chapter of ****_What the eye can't see_****.**

**Ready?**

**I certainly hope I've summed up everything satisfactorily for you readers, since, as opposed to the last fan fiction I wrote, I found it much harder to conclude this one. In the end I just... Well... You'll see eventually :D**

**Read on to find out, review if you would like to say anything, and happy reading to you all!**

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

**...**

It must've been quite a sight for Japan's people; the workers and fishermen on that pier, whose eyes went as wide as their gaping mouths when they caught sight of the battleships in the horizon, overflowing with people and their lanterns and candles, approaching mainland Japan glittering like a parade of fireflies.

However, their stares of astonishment were quickly replaced by grins when cheery voices erupted from the ships; squeals and cries uttered in their mother tongue.

"Takashita, prepare the docks! The refugees have returned home with visitors!"

"You think I haven't noticed?"

"My, my, look at all those colours…"

"Ring the prime minister- his people have been brought safely back to their motherland!"

Thus one by one the members of our merry party left the ships, and soon the piers and promenades of Tokyo were aglow with the festive atmosphere of family reunions and the spark of new acquaintances.

"We've arrived, have we not China?" Japan turned to beam at me.

"Mm hm", I nodded, leading him towards the plank that would deliver us back to solid ground, "come- let's alight."

Beijing and Shanghai, as well as Chiba, Gunma and Saitama, awaited us on the pier. Chiba was the first to notice us and waved.

"China- san! Onii- chan!" He greeted, bounding towards us, "Onii- chan, isn't it great to be back?"

"It sure is", Japan smiled.

"A lot sure has changed since the last time I came to visit", quipped Beijing, surveying the bustling pier in awe "but the country still looks just as beautiful as ever, if not more."

"But Beijing- kun, it'll be much prettier later when Tokyo- kun gets those lanterns on!" Saitama said, pointing at the many dark strings of colourful paper ornaments strung between the equally unlighted streetlights, "hey… Come to think of it, I've never recalled seeing those lanterns here before... Hey Chiba- kun! Gunma- chan! Do you think Tokyo- kun got bored and decided to decorate his place while we were gone?"

"Saitama- kun, have you forgotten! The lanterns are only temporary for…" Gunma's voice immediately trailed off, her smile faltering.

I felt mine wash off as well. Beside her, I saw Chiba frown, before elbowing his sister.

"I've- I've forgotten something?" Saitama frowned, "what have I forgotten?"

"You forgot Hanami, Saitama-kun", Japan answered, his voice surprising us all.

Turning to Japan, surprisingly, I couldn't glimpse the slightest hint of disappointment or sorrow on his face. If anything, Japan was grinning from ear to ear, and not even this gesture showed any signs of concealing unhappiness within them.

As hard as it was for me to believe, Japan is genuinely happy.

Unlike the rest of us.

It 'the rest of us' did not include the prefecture of Saitama who, being oblivious to the true nature of the problem beneath his noise, was squirming cheerily in his oversized coat.

"Ohhh, Hanami! Oh dear, how could I have forgotten!" He squealed, before squinting at the unhappy faces around him, "B-but… Why does everyone look so sad?"

"Because onii- chan won't be able to participate anymore, Saitama- kun", Chiba turned to him with a small, sad smile.

At this, Saitama started in bewilderment before, as the truth slowly seeped into him, the gape was replaced by a cringe, the corner of his eyes glistening with tears.

"Hanami? I- I'm sorry, but I'm not quite catching on. What is Hanami exactly?" Shanghai cocked her head in confusion.

"Hanami is their flower-viewing festival Shanghai", Beijing answered.

At her brother's explanation, Shanghai quickly brought an oversized yellow sleeve to her lips, her pupils dilating as she stifled a gasp. However, a shadow of knowing sparked in her irises soon after, and she slowly lowered her sleeves once more.

"Japan- gege", she began, shooting a warm smile in his direction, "it appears that you are not behaving as melancholy as the rest of us are. Why is that so?"

Beside her, Beijing shot his sister a quizzical stare. I have to admit, I was pretty confused as to the purpose of asking Japan such a question as well. But before I can begin pondering, a small chuckle beside me caused me to immediately avert my attention back to Japan who, as if sensing Shanghai's smile, widened his own as well.

"Why- whatever reason have I to be so sad?" He laughed again, "I don't feel blooming flowers to be something to cry over. And besides, even if I can't see the blossoms this year…

"I still have China beside me, to witness them bloom for me. Even if that cannot be so, simply the prospect of having him with me right here and now is more than comforting to me; enough for me to still be happy, even if I cannot participate in Hanami this year."

"… That's what I thought", Shanghai smiled, clasping her hands happily before her chest.

"Ah, that makes sense", Chiba nodded.

"It's only natural that onii- chan should still be smiling then", agreed Gunma.

I watched as slowly, the atmosphere began to lift once more in our small group of seven.

Then, for whatever reasons unbeknownst to me, for they were buried somewhere deep down in my being, an urge to make this one of the best Hanami Japan has ever celebrated- sightless or not- began to yank fervently at my insides.

"Japan!" I started, causing said nation to jump slightly, "do you know when the flowers will bloom?"

"Oh! Um, l-let me see now…" He obliged.

Closing his murky irises, Japan took a deep breath, before opening them again.

"They'll bloom when the rising sun appears", Japan answered.

To my horror, I realized as I glanced to the heavens above that the first rays of dawn had already began tingeing the cobalt of night, as if paving a road for the sun to begin its descent towards a new day.

There's not much time left.

"Japan?"

"Yes China?" He turned to the direction of my voice.

"Y-you still trust me, right?"

"What a funny thing to be asking. Of course I do China- "

"Great!

"Excuse me, but I have to show Japan something!"

Leaving the gapes and grins behind, with my hand firmly clutching Japan's, I made a dash away from the promenade. Following the streets that bordered the seaside, we ran on until I saw lesser beach, then lesser urbanization and more grass under our feet.

_Surely the way will not be easy, for you and I are countries with nations to lead; people whose fates become sealed by own decisions, both good and bad._

It surprises me how I am still familiar with the route even after all this time.

A grove of trees have sprouted from the ground, the buds nestling atop their slender branches just waiting to burst into life.

_But I shall fight for it with all I have in me. I'll wait for as long as it takes; wait for the day when you will truly be mine to keep. I will even willingly wait for four thousand more years if I need to_.

"Ah- um, China, I trust you and all, but can you _please _tell me where it is exactly that we are going to?" Japan panted.

"I can't do that because it's a surprise, and I'll spoil it if I do so!" I grinned.

_That's okay, because we are a match; we are destined to be together by the string_.

The peak of mount Fuji loomed into view, jutting out of the grove like a magnificent giant against the lightening sky.

_We can bend the string, but never break it. We can tangle it, but never truly lose it. We can stretch it worlds apart, but it will always find a way to get short again._

The grove parted to make way for a clearing, where Japan's house sat nestled amongst the lush greenery.

_And sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye._

I guided Japan through the gates and round to the back of the house, where a plant stood at the very centre of the backyard; an ancient tree which had witnessed countless of generations filled with tenderness and admiration. Its elderly boughs, still slim and pale if not wrinkled by age, rustled in the morning breeze, as if somehow sensing the long-missed presence of the figure who had so willingly donated that kindness to it for years on end.

_While my eyes see Japan,_

"Let us sit down Japan", I said, guiding him to take a seat beside me, beneath the overhanging branches.

_My heart sees the one I love_.

"Would it be alright if you tell me where we are now China?" Japan wanted to know.

I glanced towards the horizon. Coincidentally, the rising sun had just managed to completely crawl out from beneath its blanket of clouds.

"Japan", I began, draping an arm over his shoulders and shifting him closer to me, "it's about to bloom.

"Look up."

A gasp escaped Japan's lips. At the same time, the tree's ancient buds had began to unfurl their petals to the dawn.

"Japan, your tree is slowly coming to life", I told him, "one by one, each bud is unfolding to the rising sun."

Beside me Japan nodded, tears collecting at the corners of his murky eyes.

"The first one has blossomed beautifully", I continued, beaming from ear to ear, "it is releasing a sweet fragrance into the air. Do you smell it?"

Japan sniffed the air and flushed, "… Yes."

"Another one has blossomed again- and three more above us!" I grinned, "now the morning breeze has come to herald the blossoming tree; it is now showering a gauze of petals upon our heads. The bigger ones indulge in a mysterious dance as they flutter to the ground. Can you feel the petals Japan?"

He nodded, a blink of his pale eyelids causing a tear to fall freely down his cheeks.

A stray blossom wafted towards us. Catching the flower in midair, I gently pressed it into Japan's palm.

"And you, my Japan", I shifted to face him, taking his free hand into mine, "look just as beautiful as you did that first morning."

The morning breeze sifted through his bangs, lightly fluttering his robes; lightly fluttering his heart.

Fingering the blossom in his hand, Japan allowed the tears to surge freely down his face as his grin, no longer overshadowed by blind eyes, grew as bright as the sunlight that bathed his raven locks. Still sobbing, he threw himself into me, hugging my neck happily and burying his wet cheeks into my shoulder.

"Thank you China… Thank you", he breathed.

With an overflowing heart, I returned the embrace. "I can never love you too much, you know?" A small chuckle escaped my lips as I squeezed him tight.

We hugged under the shower of petals for what seemed to be an eternity. And when the time finally came for us to release each other from our arms…

And Japan's eyelids fluttered open…

"… China?"

We each uttered small gasps as he found himself actually _gazing_ at me, and I found myself gazing into gentle brown orbs; pairs of eyes that never seemed to catch anything.

_Until now_, that is. For now, those straight- laced pupils seemed to be aglow with all the happiness I could ever want him to feel, casting light brighter than that of a thousand stars.

Below us, the municipality of Tokyo slowly came to life with light, the many buildings and skyscrapers appearing as if they had just opened their many pale eyes, the colourful lanterns that decked the streets bursting forth in an array of pigments to resemble rainbows. Cries and cheers of joy reverberated amongst the zephyr; hearty music to the ears of whoever was listening right then and there.

"Japan? D-does this mean that you can…" I stammered, averting my attention back to him.

"Too right it does!" He laughed, falling back into my arms.

I highly doubt that I will feel anything more magical, more _beautiful_, than what I felt that morning, as we embraced once more, and the wind of change continued to scatter petals in its wake, as the sun rose to herald a new day.

* * *

**I fixed Japan!**

**And yet another happy ending to another tale :D See? Now the story isn't so bad anymore, is it?**

**I'm going to take this time to say thank you; thank you ****_sosososososo _****much to all the wonderful people who had taken their time to view, read and review my fan fiction. Every single attention you've given this means so much to me, and if I could I would be hugging each and every one of you right now! :'D So thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, for giving unfathomable happiness to this lil' ol' amateur writer. Thank you. :)**

**And now I want to hear what ****_you _****think about this fan fiction. Did you wish that the ending was a bit different? Were there things you wished I had incorporated into this fan fiction (I don't know... Perhaps something more *cough-cough* intimate *cough-cough* like...) If there's anything you would like to say, ****_please _****do not hesitate to review, or PM me, or anything! Every criticism, praise, and suggestions will be very much appreciated.**

**-Oh, but if you do not want to, then that's okay too. Views are appreciated too.**

**So now I'm going to leave it here. Once again, thank you very much for all the attention you've given my fan fiction, and じゃね〜！**

**-The hi of the plumeria ;D**


End file.
